The Blue Lagoon
by caroloveles
Summary: Historia de como um naufrágio une a vida de duas pessoas para sempre. Primeira fic Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**The Blue Lagoon**

Historia de como um naufrágio no mar une a vida de duas pessoas para sempre. Primeira fic Brittana.

Quando apareceu no noticiário que o Navio WMHS II tinha afundado com toda a sua tripulação, as pessoas não podiam acreditar. O Navio era conhecido pela sua grande estrutura e por ser impossível de afundar.

Porto de Lima, 30 de agosto de 1990 -07:45 am.

Um ultimo apito soava chamando os passageiros do Grande Navio WMHS II e Santana o coração estava apertado, pois seria a primeira vez que ela iria visitar sua Abuela sozinha de Navio, apesar de ela estar acostumada á ser solitária, devido seus pais estarem sempre trabalhando, ela tinha apenas 11 anos de idade, mesmo demonstrando ser forte e independente. A viagem tinha a duração de 48 horas, e Santana teria uma cabine só pra ela, pois mesmo seus pais não sendo muito presente, eles faziam de tudo pelo conforto de sua única filha.

Se despedindo de seus pais novamente, Santana seguiu em direção a grande rampa do Navio, empurrando sua bagagem numa espécie de carrinho de mão, onde tinha uma pequena fila de pessoas. Santana ao parar na fila voltou sua atenção ao local onde seus pais se encontravam, mas já não os encontrando, mas antes que ela pudesse ficar triste sua atenção focou em uma família que vinha correndo em direção ao Navio. Eles estavam em cinco pessoas, todos muito parecidos com seus cabelos loiros e rostos felizes. Santana revirou os olhos ao ver que o homem mais velho deixou cair todas as bagagens de seu carrinho de mão, fazendo com que toda a família se atrapalhasse junto com ele tentando ajudar. Ainda observando, Santana caiu seu olhar pra menina mais nova da família, ela tinha longos cabelos loiros, e estava usando um vestido azul com vários peixinhos dourados ao longo dele e ela saltitava no lugar com olhos brilhantes observando o grande Navio, ela aparentava ter a idade de Santana, mas com atitudes de uma criança de cinco anos, Santana achou engraçado, e logo deixou cair o sorriso ao perceber que a pequena menina loira agora sorria feliz para ela. Ela voltou sua atenção para a fila novamente, e chegando a sua vez ela entregou seu bilhete, e a autorização de seus Pais para que ela pudesse estar viajando sozinha.

O Navio por dentro era muito bonito, o chão era de um tom dourado espelhado, e havia vários compartimentos diferentes , salão de ginástica, salão de descanso, salão de filmes e mais coisas, mas o que chamou a atenção de Santana foi um grande salão de dança, ele era todo rodeado de espelhos e tinha um grande Piano no canto.

- " Isso é quase como um sonho de doces e unicórnios não acha? " . Santana pulou ao ouvir uma voz ao seu lado, e seu coração pulou alto ao virar e ver que ao seu lado estava a menina loira que ela tinha visto minutos atrás do lado de fora do Navio. Sem entender direito o que um salão de dança tinha haver com doces e muito menos com unicórnios, Santana achou melhor concordar com a menina, " Humm, sim ".

" Eu sou Brittany, estou aqui com minha família, nós iremos começar uma nova vida em Nova York, meu pai arrumou um bom emprego lá, e seremos muito felizes. Como é se nome? " . A menina falou e abraçou Santana de um jeito muito carinhoso.

Santana ficou congelada ao receber tanta informação da menina e principalmente pelo abraço que a menina te deu, ela sentiu como se conhecesse a menina por toda a sua vida, como se seu corpo se moldasse ao de Brittany como se fossem parte uma da outra.

- " Meu nome é Santana ". Ela disse sem encontrar mais palavras pra dizer à menina que olhava pra ela brilhantemente esperando mais.

- " Vamos Santana, vamos ver se achamos algo pra comer, minha barriga esta roncando muito". Santana já estava sendo carregada pela mão, mas sabia que tinha que procurar sua cabine e guardar suas bagagens, porém não queria magoar a menina que a puxava feliz da vida. " Eu ainda não guardei minhas bagagens ". Ela disse a Brittany enquanto ainda estava sendo puxada pela menina loira.

- " Oh, aonde é a sua cabine? Podemos guardar suas coisas e depois podemos achar minha família e ir comer ". A menina disse ainda sorrindo pra Santana, que ainda estava tentando processar o porque a menina estava a tratando como uma amiga. Não que ela estava achando ruim, mas Santana nunca foi conhecida por ter muitos amigos, pelo contrario, ela era temida por todos em sua escola por ser alguém que perde a paciência por pouca coisa, e aqui estava ela, sendo controlada por essa menina que ela mal conhecia e não querendo fazer nada que a magoasse.

Elas seguiram pela Proa do Navio, Brittany agora ajudava Santana a empurrar o carrinho de mão. Elas desceram apenas um compartimento e seguindo as instruções, logo chegaram onde se acomodavam as cabines.

- " Acho que é aqui ". Santana disse, colocando a chave na porta de ferro e abrindo. O quarto era de tamanho médio, com uma cama de casal no meio ente dois criados-mudos, tinha uma mesa com duas cadeiras, um sofá de dois lugares, 3 janelas redondas que podia-se ver o imenso mar azul, e um pequeno banheiro.

-" Uau, essa cabine é enorme!" Brittany disse, tirando Santana da atenção que ela estava dando a vista do mar voltando seu olhar a Brittany, que estava radiante olhando em volta do quarto e tinha os olhos que brilhavam igualmente como o mar.

-" Nossa cabine tem beliches, eu e Matthew iremos dormir em cima, senão Paul irá fazer xixi em cima da gente ". Brittany continuou, e Santana supôs que esses deveriam ser seus irmãos mais novos. Ela colocou suas bagagens em cima da cama e agora observava Brittany que estava na janela olhando o mar e se aproximou da loira. " Eu amo o mar, e como ele é azul, minha cor favorita é azul, qual e a sua Santana? ".

Santana encarou a menina e não sabe por quanto tempo demorou pra responder, pois estava presa naqueles olhos azuis que conseguiam ser muito mais bonito que o mar agora.

-" Azul, minha cor favorita também é azul" .


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

Depois de conhecer a cabine e deixar suas bagagens, Santana foi com Brittany encontrar os Pais dela, elas desceram mais dois compartimentos e logo avistaram a cabine da família da loira, a porta estava aberta e dentro estava uma bagunça, tinha malas por todo canto, uma gaiola com um Canário que tentava a todo custo voar em vão e outra com um Hamster que corria desesperadamente em sua rodinha, os irmão de Brittany estavam tendo uma espécie de luta pra quem iria ficar no alto da beliche, e os Pais dela estavam tentando obter algo que estava de baixo da cama.

-" Podemos ir comer agora? Eu trouxe minha amiga Santana, ela pode ir conosco? ". Brittany disse, fazendo com que seus pais levantassem e virassem em sua direção, e nesse movimento Santana notou um gato enorme saindo de baixo da cama vindo em direção onde ela e Brittany estavam.

-" Lord Tubbington!" Brittany disse alegremente segurando a bola de pelos gigante no colo.

- " Brittany querida, aonde você estava? Sua mãe e eu estávamos tentando acalmar o seu gato desde que você saiu". Disse o Homem Loiro, ele era alto e estava vestindo uma camisa azul com peixes dourados do mesmo tecido do vestido de Brittany.

- " Sinto muito papai, mas eu tentei convencer Lord Tubbington a tomar seus remédios de enjoo antes da nossa viagem, mas ele acha que nós estamos armando uma cilada pra ele e iremos obrigar ele a tomar banho de mar". Brittany disse, e Santana se perguntava se o Gato Gordo realmente mantinha algum tipo de conversa com a loira.

-" Oi querida, meu nome e Linda, sou a mãe de Brittany, fico feliz que minha filha encontrou alguém da sua idade aqui no Navio, ela só mantém conversa com Lord Tubbington ou com seus irmãos mais novos, é bom ela ter uma companhia diferente. Disse a mulher que se via claramente que era mãe de Brittany, pois o sorriso e os olhos azuis da cor do mar eram o mesmo. - " E este é meu marido Jorge, e Matthew e Zack". Ela apontou os dois meninos que ainda estavam em cima da beliche, agora lutando numa guerra de cócegas, fazendo com que Santana abrisse um pequeno sorriso. " A grande família Pierce, começando uma nova vida feliz". Disse Jorge abraçando sua esposa.

Santana ainda estava processando tudo que tinha acontecido ate aquele momento, em menos de uma hora ela tinha estado triste por estar num Navio sem seus pais, e agora ela estava aqui com Brittany, os pais dela e irmãos e todos esses animais, e ela se perguntava se Lord Tubbington nunca quis comer o hamster e o Canário.

Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos por uma Brittany em êxtase, divagando algo sobre pudins e sorvete de chocolate e sendo contrariada por seus irmãos menores que preferiam sorvete de morango. - "Não é que eles só devem ter sorvete de chocolate e pudim para sobremesa San?" Brittany perguntou segurando o dedo mindinho de Santana e a levando pra fora da cabine onde os meninos pequenos já caminhavam na frente e logo atrás Linda e Jorge os seguiam. Santana sentiu o coração bater rápido com o apelido dado de surpresa a ela, e achou que tinha perdido o sentido das duas pernas ao contado do dedo mindinho de Brittany com o seu.

- " Eu acredito que eles devem ter sabores infinitos Britt-Britt ". Santana disse, conseguindo olhares de puro encanto tanto dos meninos pequenos quanto de Brittany que agora apertava mais forte seu dedo mindinho com a animação. E ela esperava que ninguém tivesse percebido seu rosto corar, pois ela tinha acabado de colocar um apelido em Brittany também.

- " Querida, você não quer avisar seus pais que estará vindo lanchar com a gente, eles não vão ficar preocupados com você?" A mãe de Brittany perguntou. Santana parou por um momento, tentando não demonstrar a tristeza que sentia por seus pais não estarem com ela, - " Eu estou sozinha, na verdade sempre faço essas viagens sozinha quando vou visitar minha Abuelita, pois meus pais tem um trabalho muito chato e preferem que eu me divirta ao invés de ficar com eles".

Linda sentiu a dor de Santana, mas preferiu não deixar a menina mais triste, - "Então querida você é mais que bem vinda a se juntar a nós no café da manha". Linda falou alegremente, seguida de gritos de vitoria de Matthew e Zack e um sinal positivo de Jorge Pierce.

- "E nós seremos a sua família nesse navio Santana, você agora faz parte da Grande Família Pierce e eu vou sempre estar com você" . Brittany disse, agora soltando seu dedo mindinho de Santana e segurando a sua mão completa.

Santana não sabia o porquê, mas ela não sentia mais vontade de chorar e nem raiva de seus pais, pois o toque da mão de Brittany com a sua, era como se tudo fizesse sentido, ela se sentia segura e amada. Ela segurou firme na mão clara que segurava a sua e seguiu a Família Pierce ate o salão do restaurante.

O salão era quase do tamanho de um compartimento inteiro, e como estava abaixo do nível do mar, dava pra ver alguns tipos de peixes e plantas pelas janelas, o que fez Brittany soltar da mão de Santana que logo sentiu falta do calor da mão da menina com a sua. Matthew e Zack corriam por todo salão junto com Brittany querendo ver todas as janelas, e Santana não pode deixar de rir quando Brittany a chamou para ver os golfinhos que faziam uma espécie de dança deixando todos que estavam no salão encantados.

-" San, eles estão dançando pra gente pois eles querem pudim, será que se pedirmos aos garçons eles podem nos dar um pouco de pudim pra cada um deles?" Os olhos de Brittany brilhavam esperando a resposta de Santana , e não querendo magoar a menina novamente e tendo a certeza nesse momento que ela nunca faria nada pra quebrar esse olhar alegre da menina loira. – " Eu acredito que os pudins são contados Britt-Britt, mas eu acho que podemos guardar um pouco do nosso e dar para os golfinhos mais tarde, o que acha?".

Brittany abraçou Santana e saltitava pra cima e pra baixo, fazendo com que a menina morena corasse, mas antes que ela percebesse, ela já estava sendo puxada por Brittany de novo em direção a mesa onde Linda Pierce acenava alegremente pra elas se juntarem a eles. – " San, podemos brincar de esconde-esconde depois de tomarmos nosso café e alimentar os golfinhos?".

E Santana então descobriu que partir do momento que a loira entrou no seu caminho, ela será capaz de fazer tudo por ela, o possível e o impossível para que Brittany nunca tirasse o seu sorriso do rosto. –" Sim Britt-Britt, podemos brincar de esconde-esconde".

Depois que todos tinham tomado seu café da manhã, e Brittany tinha convencido Santana a não comer seu pudim, elas foram em direção a Proa, mas um barulho parecido com uma batida de carro fez com que todos no salão congelassem, os lustres do salão do restaurante estavam balançando, e as pessoas ao redor olhavam assustadas. Santana por instinto segurou Brittany e a abraçou.

–" Calma Britt-Britt, eu estou com você".


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

-" Meninas vocês estão bem?" Jorge Pierce perguntou ao se aproximar de Santana e Brittany, acompanhado de sua esposa e seus filhos mais novos. –" Não se preocupem, parece que há destroços de uma embarcação que levava madeiras para Nova York no mar, nada para nos preocuparmos". Ele continuou. Santana se perguntou o que poderia ter acontecido com a embarcação, para que houvesse destroços no mar, mas ela estava confiante na palavra de Jorge Pierce. - " Eu pensei que os golfinhos estavam pedindo pra entrar no Navio, já que demoramos pra levar o pudim pra eles". Brittany falou, e Santana percebeu que ainda a segurava firmemente com os braços, sob olhares de felicidade de Linda e Jorge Pierce, que demonstravam estar orgulhosos que sua filha tinha alguém que a protegesse.

-" Bom meninas, não fiquem longe, e não causem confusão por ai, Mamãe e eu iremos voltar a cabine pra alimentar, Lord Tubbington, Pippobird e Pippomouse" . Santana revirou os olhos ao ouvir os nomes dos outros animais de estimação da Família Pierce, e quando sentiu o dedo mindinho de Brittany junto ao dela novamente, viu que elas já estavam sozinhas na Proa do Navio.

-" Vamos San, vamos ver se os golfinhos estão nos esperando". Elas seguiram por todo convés até a Popa, e Santana viu que varias pessoas se acumulavam para ver algo que se espalhava por mar adentro, e chegando à Popa do Navio, as meninas puderam ver um longo caminho de pedaços de madeira em todo o mar. –" Como os golfinhos vão conseguir vir comer o pudim San? Eles não foram treinados pra saber surfar em madeiras". Antes que Santana pudesse falar algo, ela foi cortada por uma voz que ela não sabia se era de homem ou de mulher.

-" Os golfinhos são animais muito inteligentes, eles mais cedo estavam tentando nos dar algum sinal de que algo muito ruim esta pra acontecer" . Falou uma mulher estranha que parecia um homem na verdade, ela estava vestida com uma camisa listrada Polo e bermuda preta, com botas e meia até o joelho, e parecia ser uma mulher bem forte. –" O Senhor é da família de algum Golfinho?". Brittany perguntou, fazendo com que Santana soltasse um pequeno ruído de sorriso, mas fazendo o possível pra não demonstrar que queria gargalhar.

-" Não Britt-Britt, ela quis dizer que os golfinhos estão querendo nos dar algum aviso! Lembra hoje na hora do café quando eles estavam dançando pra gente?". Santana explicou.

" Exatamente garota, por isso fiquem perto de seus pais e oremos pra que nada ruim aconteça". A mulher estranha falou, e Santana sentiu que havia algo mais naquele olhar preocupado dela, mas foi tirada de suas suposições por uma Brittany eufórica chamando os golfinhos que parece que tinham voltado a aparecer. –" Olha San, eles voltaram, eles voltaram, vamos jogar o pudim! Vamos jogar o pudim! E Santana só teve tempo de voltar seu olhar a mulher estranha que não estava mais lá, antes que ela sentiu novamente uma batida enorme e todo o Navio tremer, mas com muito mais força desta vez, fazendo com que Brittany deixasse cair todo o resto de Pudim no chão. –" Ah não, caiu tudo no chão, e agora San?".

-" Calma Britt-Britt, depois nós iremos pegar mais pudim, mas antes vamos encontrar seus Pais e seus irmãos e saber o que esta acontecendo ok?". Santana disse segurando firme na mão de Brittany e a levou pelo convés até chegar a grande escadaria pra descer no compartimento da Família de Brittany. Havia muitas pessoas correndo por todo o caminho, algumas gritando, outras chorando. Finalmente chegando a cabine da família Pierce, elas foram abraçadas por Linda e Jorge, que estavam aliviados de vê-las.

-" Brittany, Santana, Graças a Deus estão bem, temos que evacuar o navio, parece que algo nos motores não esta funcionando direito, e ficaremos em barcos temporários até que uma nova embarcação venha nos resgatar". Jorge Pierce falou já enquanto empurrava todos pra fora da cabine. -" Mamãe e Eu já separamos nossos pertences mais necessários, Matthew e Zack já estão com Pippobird e Pippomouse, e você Brittany leve Lord Tubbington". Ele continuou e Brittany segurou seu gato com uma mão e com ao outra ela pegou na mão de Santana, e seguiu seus pais de volta ao convés do Navio.

A movimentação nos compartimentos era imensa, as pessoas corriam de um lado para outro, carregando, bolsas, sacolas, animais, e Santana pensou em seus pais, como ela queria que eles estivessem aqui agora com ela para protegê-la. Como se Brittany adivinhasse seus pensamentos, ela segurou mais forte na mão de Santana –" Eu estou aqui com você San", e Santana sorriu de volta, apenas querendo que tudo acabasse logo e ela chegasse a Nova York e sua Abuela estaria lá no porto esperando por ela. Mas isso também significava que ela se separaria de Brittany e de sua Família, mas se eles estavam indo de mudança pra lá, eles poderiam visita-la junto com Brittany, eles só precisariam do endereço de sua Abuela, e Santana lembrou que em seu diário, tinha o endereço de sua Abuela em Nova York e o telefone, ela poderia dar a Brittany antes de se separarem no Porto.

-" Eu preciso pegar algumas coisas na minha cabine". Santana gritou fazendo com que Brittany e sua família parasse no meio do caminho ao convés. - " Santana querida, nós temos que evacuar o Navio o quanto antes, não há tempo, vamos subir agora". Jorge Pierce falou enquanto fazia com que todos continuassem andando, mas Santana insistiu, -" É muito importante pra mim, eu encontro vocês La em cima no convés, será rápido". Ela soltou da mão de Brittany e correu de volta a sua cabine.

-" Não me deixa San, não me deixa por favor! ". Brittany chorava no colo de seu pai enquanto eles iam em direção à saída do compartimento.

- "Eu não demoro Britt-Britt, eu prometo". Santana falou pra si mesma, pois ela precisava garantir que teria um contato com Brittany quando chegasse a Nova York, ela só não sabia o motivo, mas ela sentia que precisava de Brittany na sua vida pra sempre. Logo que chegou a sua cabine, a porta estava aberta facilitando para que ela pegasse sua mochila e o porta-retrato de seus pais que estava em cima da cama, ela olhou para foto por um minuto, até que sentiu novamente uma batida seguida de um tremor forte do navio, fazendo com que ela derrubasse o porta-retrato na água.

-" Água? O que está acontecendo? Tem água na minha cabine? O Navio esta afundando?" Santana olhou desesperada em volta, e antes que ela pudesse correr dali, o tremor voltou mas acompanhado de um barulho ensurdecedor, como se o Navio estivesse se partindo no meio, fazendo com que Santana caísse no chão.


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 4

- "Mas papai, temos que esperar a San, nós não podemos ir sem ela, ela é minha amiga". Brittany choramingou enquanto tentava manter um Lord Tunbington muito agitado em seu colo.

-" Nos sabemos querida, mas precisamos ir, pois não teremos ter oportunidade de seu pai ir conosco nos próximos botes, pois eles darão outras prioridades". Disse linda enquanto seu marido colocava suas bagagens e as gaiolas no pequeno bote que resgataria sua família, Matthew e Zack já estavam dentro, e agora era ajudada por seu marido a entrar no bote.

"Vamos querida! Vamos, entre que tenho certeza que Santana logo estará em Nova York e vocês irão se encontrar". Disse Jorge, esticando os braços para pegar sua filha no colo.

-" Lord Tunbington! Volte aqui!" Brittany gritou quando seu gato pulou de seu colo e correu convés abaixo, fazendo com que Brittany corresse atrás dele.

-"Brittany! Você não pode voltar ai ! O Navio vai afundar! Brittany! Brittany! Jorge Pierce gritava, enquanto tentava sair do bote para ir atrás de sua filha, mas foi impedida pelo funcionário do Navio, que já se preparava para descer o pequeno bote ao mar,-"Não desça ainda, minha filha voltou ao Navio, não podemos ir sem ela! Nós não iremos sem ela!"Ele gritava.

-"Desculpa senhor são as regras, e lhe garanto que nenhuma pessoa ira ficar no Navio, então sua filha estará segura". Disse o funcionário já a meio caminho do bote da Família Pierce chegar ao mar, deixando Linda Pierce e as crianças pequenas chorando e um Jorge Pierce furioso, -"Minha filha! Minha Filha! Brittany! Nãooo ! .

...

...

...

- "Maldição, estou toda molhada,e aposto que o endereço de Abuela que eu ia entregar para Brittany molhou também". Santana falou irritada. –"Melhor eu voltar agora e ir encontrar os Pierce, antes que a água me cubra". Ela pensou, enquanto guardava o porta-retrato molhado de seus pais em sua mochila e saia de sua cabine sentido ao convés.

Santana sentiu certa dificuldade ao subir, devido a quantidade de água que corria por todo o navio, e La lembrou das palavras da mulher estranha que ela e Brittany viram na Popa do navio quando foram alimentar os golfinhos, - " Os golfinhos são animais inteligentes, eles estão nos dando um sinal de que algo muito ruim vai acontecer".

-"Será que ela se referia a isto?". Santana pensou enquanto tentava se movimentar em volta de toda a água, mas foi tirada de seus pensamentos com um vozfamiliar:

" Lord Tunbington? Cade você? Nós não vamos forçar você a nadar se você não sabe, pode aparecer Lord Tunbington".

-"Brittany? Britt-Britt? "Santana gritou.

- Oi San, você demorou, senti a sua falta, eu não queria ir sem você, mas papai falou que não tínhamos tempo, e agora Lord Tunbington pensa que iremos fazer ele nadar contra vontade, e fugiu de mim, e vim procura-lo, você me ajuda san? ". Falou uma Brittany sorridente ao se jogar nos braços de sua amiga. Santana ainda estava processando tudo que Brittany tinha falado, mas no momento em que ela sentiu os braços da loira em volta dela, ela sabia que o Navio podia afundar naquele momento que ela estaria feliz.

-" Vamos Britt-Britt, temos que pegar o bote junto com seus pais". Santana falou delicadamente no ouvido de Brittany, já que a menina ainda estava abraçada com ela, fazendo com que ela se sentisse vazia quando Brittany se soltou do abraço ao encara-la.

-"Mas san, temos que encontrar Lord Tunbington, não podemos ir sem ele". Brittany falou já com lagrimas nos olhos, e como Santana não conseguia negar nada a menina loira na sua frente, ela concordou. –"Tudo bem Bitt-Britt, vamos encontrá-lo, e depois iremos nos juntar a sua família.

E elas seguiram de mãos dadas em busca de Lord Tunbington.


	5. Chapter 5

Parte 5

Santana ficou surpresa ao chegar ao Convés e encontrar o silencio. Tudo que se podia ouvir era a paz das ondas do mar, e ela acreditava que o que voava acima dela e de Brittany eram gaivotas pelo som do canto. Não fazia muito tempo que ela tinha descido para a cabina e tudo estava um tremendo caos no Navio, e agora ela se perguntava onde estavam todos, e os pais de Brittany, não é possível que eles foram embora e deixaram elas sozinhas ali! Ela começou a entrar em pânico, mas a voz de Brittany a tirou do estado de choque, -" Lord Tubbington!", eu não quero mais brincar, San disse que temos que ir embora do Navio, apareça!'. Santana não acreditava que a menina ao seu lado não estava se dando conta da gravidade a sua volta, elas estavam sozinhas num Navio prestes a afundar!

"- Britt-Britt?". Santana perguntou, mas se arrependeu, como ela iria explicar a Brittany o que estava realmente acontecendo se ela mesmo não tinha certeza, e achou melhor esperar.

"- O que foi San?". Disse Brittany depois de um tempo que Santana não tinha falado nada. Mas quando ela ia continuar, o barulho de metal sendo amassado voltou e o Navio começou a tremer de novo.

"- O que está acontecendo? Venha Britt-Britt, vamos encontrar algum lugar pra nos proteger!" Santana gritou e puxou Brittany pelo braço em direção ao salão de musica que era o mais próximo de onde elas estavam. Ao entrar no salão elas correram em direção ao grande piano preto e se esconderam embaixo dele.

-" San o que esta acontecendo, porque faz tanto barulho?". Brittany perguntou, agora em lagrimas. Santana a abraçou com toda a força e mesmo sem ter certeza se poderia cumprir o que ela estava prestes a dizer, soltou, - " não se preocupe Britt-Britt, eu nunca vou deixar nada acontecer com você", e assim ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Brittany e a abraçou com mais força. Santana sentiu um pequeno formigamento nos lábios, enquanto Brittany se aconchegava mais em seu abraço, afundando o rosto no pescoço da morena, -" Eu me sinto segura com você San".

O tremor agora era mais forte, fazendo com que os vidros que rodeavam o salão e os espelhos internos todos se rachassem, e um a um foi quebrando, fazendo com que as meninas se encolhessem mais em baixo do grande piano, Santana protegia Brittany com o corpo para que os cacos não a cortassem e Brittany tinha as mão em seus ouvidos.

Ao perceber que o barulho dos vidros quebrando parou, Santana se afastou um pouco de Brittany, para ter certeza, quando outro barulho e algo pulando nela a fez gritar, -"Miauuuuu".

-" Lord Tubbington!" Graças a Deus você esta bem!". Brittany se soltou do abraço de Santana rapidamente felicitando o Gato gordo que tinha aparecido ali do nada, fazendo com que Santana amaldiçoa-se uma palavra feia em espanhol. E antes que elas pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, uma voz familiar soou fazendo com que elas se assustassem novamente,

-"O que Diabos vocês meninas estão fazendo aqui?"


	6. Chapter 6

BetTheDuckisInTheHat - rsrsrs obrigada pelo comentário rs ... sim é a Bieste, sei La, eu gosto muito do personagem da Dot, e pra essa fic, não teria ng melhor q ela pra ajudar as meninas a sobreviver rs ... E eu Tb amo mini-brittana, acho MT fofo as fics q tem interação delas pekenas, e estou tentando dar o meu melhor aqui ... Sobre a Lagoa Azul filme, sei la, algumas coisas sim, outras não ... apesar de ter sido um dos filmes q mais amei na infância ...

fernanda16 Eu entendo sim, obrigada por ler e pelo comentário, fico feliz que esteja gostando =)

Vamos ao capitulo: 

Parte 6

-"O que Diabos vocês meninas estão fazendo aqui?" Repetiu a mulher estranha que elas conheceram na Proa do barco horas mais cedo.

-" Q-quem é v-você? O-o que é v-você ?". Santana gaguejou ainda em choque com o aparecimento de "Lord Tunbbington e dessa mulher estranha, ou até mesmo com medo da resposta que ela poderia ter, e assim ela aninhou Britanny embaixo de seus braços, com uma certa dificuldade agora, pois a loira estava segurando seu gato gordo.

- " Eu sou Shannon, mas me chame de Bieste, e eu sou um ser humano, mas não temos tempo para isso agora, nós temos que sair deste Navio o mais rápido possível !" . Disse a mulher enquanto ela puxou Santana, Brittany e Lord Tunbigton debaixo do piano e as carregou com a maior facilidade do mundo.

–" Não sabemos quem você é, nos solte, nós não confiamos em você". Disse Santana enquanto se debatia no colo da Mulher alta, mas não obtendo nenhum sucesso.

-" San, Lord Tunbbington gosta dela, ela não é estranha, e talvez ela possa nos ajudar a encontrar meus pais, e talvez podemos comer mais pudim". Brittany disse enquanto se divertia ao ser levada no colo por Bieste.

"- Mas Britt-Britt, ela é a responsável por tudo que está acontecendo, você não vê? E ela pode nos .. ? ". Mas antes que ela pudesse continuar, Bieste a cortou, " – Humm, então o nome desse gato é Lord Tunbbington? Eu estava prestes a evacuar o Navio quando o vi correndo em direção ao salão de musica, e achei estranho pois todas as famílias levaram seus animais de estimação com eles nos botes, então resolvi segui-lo e cheguei até vocês". Bieste finalizou.

-"Eu sabia que o dinheiro que Lord Tunbbington roubava era para algo muito bom, ele deve ter feito um curso de salva vidas, mesmo não sabendo nadar". Disse uma Brittany alegre acariciando seu gato. Santana ainda se debatia tentando sair do colo da mulher alta, e inconformada como que Brittany estava sendo tão calma com tudo isso, pois em sua mente era obvio que essa Shannon Bieste tinha alguma coisa haver com esses acontecimentos no navio. Ela ainda tentava se debater no colo da mulher quando a mesma a colocou no chão juntamente com Brittany e se surpreendeu ao ver a sua frente um pequeno barco de madeira, com as iniciais C.B pintado em preto na sua lateral.

-" Você!". Bieste apontou para Santana. –" Amarre essas cordas no barco com toda a força que tiver". –" E você loirinha". Ela agora apontava para Brittany que abriu um largo sorriso querendo muito ajudar também. –" Coloque essas caixas e seu gato no barco, e suba na sequencia, enquanto nós colocamos o barco na água, não podemos perder mais tempo".

Santana achou que o momento não era o melhor pra discutir, e fez o melhor possível para que todas as cordas estivessem amarradas o suficiente, ela não tinha ideia do que a mulher estranha pretendia, e tinha certeza que ela estava por trás de tudo que estava acontecendo. Mas ela tinha feito uma promessa a Brittany e a única chance que ela tinha pra fazer isso era ir junto com Bieste no barco. Enquanto fazia seu trabalho com as cordas, ela observava Brittany, que estava saltitante colocando as coisas dentro do barco, e se perguntava o que tanto tinha nessas caixas, talvez pudesse ter os equipamentos que a mulher usou para que o Navio estivesse afundando.

-" Agora quando eu contar até três, você puxa essa corda mais grossa, e corre pra dentro do barco, entendido? 1, 2, 3". Santana mal teve tempo de pensar, o barco levantou

automaticamente e já estava sendo lançado ao mar, e ela só pode ouvir Bieste gritar –" Pula no barco agora". E Santana não sabe de onde ela tirou forças para pular, mas quando ela viu ela já estava sendo abraçada por uma Brittany alegre e um Lord Tunbbington que parecia não estar muito feliz com sua chegada, o que a fez revirar os olhos.

–" Você esta bem Britt-Britt?". Ela perguntou recuperando um pouco o fôlego assim que sentiu o barco já estava assentado no mar e já com uma pequena distancia do Navio.

- " Sim San, estou bem, principalmete agora que voce esta aqui comigo! Mas onde está o Sr. Bieste, ele não estava lá em cima com você?" . Brittany perguntou enquanto tirava um pouco do cabelo que tinha caído nos olhos de Santana, fazendo com que a morena que ja estava corada desse um pequeno sorriso.

–" S-sim, ela estava, n-nos puxamos a corda e ela me mandou pular no barco, e aqui estou eu, m-mas..". Santana gaguejava de nervoso  
quando foi cortada pela chegada repentina de Bieste de baixo d' água.

"- Yeyhhh". Brittany batia palmas. " Não disse que ele era da família dos golfinhos San?" ela continuou deixando Santana perplexa e agora mais do que nunca curiosa pra saber o que estava realmente acontecendo.

"- Estamos salvas". Beiste disse enquanto subia no barco, fazendo com que Santana e Brittany se desequilibrassem um pouco e fazendo Lord Tunbbington miar alto. " - Se demorássemos mais um pouco, não teríamos a chance de por o barco a tempo no mar sem afundar junto, olhem". Ela continuou apontando pra onde agora tinha metade do grande navio abaixo do mar, onde uma grande sombra negra cobria toda a sua volta por fora. Os olhos das meninas se arregalaram, pois essa sombra negra parecia algo de outro mundo, parecia magia. Santana ainda estava paralisada ao ver o grande Navio WMHS II ser engolido por uma sombra preta no mar, quando sentiu que Brittany estava com seu dedinho enlaçado com o dela.

-" Bom meninas, como é o nome de vocês e porque vocês estavam sozinhas naquele navio?" Beiste perguntou enquanto jogava a água que estava dentro de uma de suas botas de volta ao mar.

Santana virou-se bruscamente e franziu a testa, dirigindo seu olhar para onde a mulher estranha estava sentada agora tirando a água da outra bota. –" Espera ai, quem nos deve uma explicação aqui e você, em primeiro lugar quem é você, e porque você também estava no navio quando todos já tinham evacuado, e o principal, como você sabia que alguma coisa muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer? ". Disse uma Santana furiosa, com os braços agora dobrado no peito, que fez com que Brittany sentisse falta do contato e fizesse um pequeno beiçinho.

Bieste já tinha terminado de esvaziar suas botas e agora brigava com a água de seu cabelo, tentando manter algum tipo de penteado bagunçado. Ela levantou seu olhar para Lord Tunbbington que estava agora deitado no canto fundo do barco e voltou para onde se encontrava uma Santana com um olhar mortal e Brittany que parecia que estava prestes a chorar. Ela segurou o olhar para as meninas e sorriu.


	7. Chapter 7

BetTheDuckisInTheHat Elas vão parar nessa ilha por causa de algumas trapalhadas da Britts e de Lord T rsrrss ... mas só posso contar isso, continua lendo que logo chega essa parte =D

Adoro – Na minha mente a Sants nasceu pra cuidar da Britts e a britts nasceu pra fazer a Sants se sentir especial =) ... elas se completam, e Lord T esta na vida delas pras coisas não ficarem muito chatas rsrsrs ... Vou tentar melhorar na escrita, mas como trabalho, não tenho muito tempo de escrever, apesar das ideias estarem 24hs na minha mente

Obrigada pelas reviews, e logo menos elas chegarão a ilha ;)

Parte 7 

" – Ok, você venceu garota, mas melhor vocês sentarem, pois isso pode demorar um pouco". Disse Bieste enquanto pegava os remos e se afastava da onde agora o grande Navio WMHS II tinha desaparecido de vez. As meninas sentaram-se sentido contrario para que pudessem ouvir tudo o que a mulher tinha a falar e Brittany agora aninhava-se no ombro de Santana, que por puro instinto envolveu seus braços ao redor da loira, não passando despercebido por Bieste.

"- Eu fui umas das operarias que ajudou a construir aquele Navio, trabalhei meses de dedicação, com o intuito de um dia poder ter uma frota inteira de pesqueiros ". Santana arregalou os olhos, pois apesar da sua pouca idade ela sabia muito bem que certos tipos de trabalho não eram dignos de uma mulher, apesar de Bieste ser muito parecida com um homem, mas ela não comentou nada, querendo que a mulher continuasse, e somente aconchegou Brittany mais perto de si, quando ouviu um pequeno bocejo da menina loira.

" – Como vocês devem saber, o primeiro Navio WMHS foi um sucesso, pessoas de todo mundo queriam viajar nele, e devido ao grande numero de pessoas na lista de espera, seus donos tiveram a ideia de construir um outro, este que acabou de naufragar". Ela continuou apontando agora para o grande oceano aberto, pois não havia nenhum vestígio mais que havia um navio ali momentos antes.

"- Certo, isso nós já sabemos, vamos logo ao ponto aqui, o que nós queremos saber é que tipo de bruxaria você fez pra que esse Navio afundasse, e colocasse tantas famílias em risco, e ate a sua própria vida em risco". Santana acusou ferozmente Bieste, fazendo com que Brittany resmungasse em seu ombro, e a expressão brava de Santana logo se acalmou ao ver que a menina dormia angelicalmente em seus ombros. Ela automaticamente mudou um pouco sua posição para que Brittany pudesse se sentir mais confortável, e agora a loira gemia feliz deitada no colo de Santana.

"- Aqui, cubra ela com isso". Bieste ofereceu a Santana uma manta velha cinza que cheirava a peixe. " – Logo vai escurecer e vai esfriar". Ela estendeu a manta com um sorriso.

"- Obrigada!". Santana agradeceu sem olhar nos olhos de Bieste, enquanto cobria Brittany com a manta. "- Mas continue, eu ainda estou acordada e não confio em você". Ela continuou agora dando um olhar de morte a Bieste.

" - Era uma quarta-feira bem no final da tarde, e eu tinha acabado de retornar de três dias de viagem de pescaria. Eu e meu marido tínhamos um pequeno barracão de peixe na cidade e enquanto eu pescava, ele ficava cuidando do lugar. Cheguei em casa e ele não estava lá, então fui até o Bar do Porto, pois era o lugar onde sempre íamos passar o tempo com amigos e bebendo Rum. Naquele dia o bar estava mais movimentado que o normal, e assim que entrei havia muito grito de alegria e todos estavam com a atenção voltada pro pequeno palco que tinha no fundo do Bar, e foi ai que eu a vi pela primeira vez, a pessoa que arruinou essas vidas, e fez da minha vida um inferno". Bieste continuou e Santana percebeu que a mulher agora segurava os remos com mais força que o necessário, fazendo com que o pequeno barco chacoalhasse forte com a batida das ondas e Lord Tunbbington desse um pequeno miado.

" Não Lord T, eu já falei que você não deve trazer seus amigos pra jogar poker embaixo da minha cama". Brittany murmurou enquanto se aconchegava mais no colo de Santana, que agora passava seus dedos lentamente pelo longo cabelo loiro em seu colo.

" Ela estava fazendo muitas promessas para quem estivesse disposto a trabalhar no navio de seu falecido Marido". Bieste continuou. "- Seu nome era Susan _McKinley, mas ela é mais conhecida como Sue Silvester, a destruidora de lares. Ela estava prometendo a todos uma boa quantia em dinheiro e mais o que cada um precisasse para garantir uma vida feliz. Enquanto ela fazias essas promessas, seu olhar estava focado em alguém, e quando virei pra onde seu olhar se dirigia, lá estava ele, Cooter, meu marido. Me aproximei dele, pra entender melhor o que estava acontecendo, e quando ele me viu ele olhou surpreso:_

_" **Cooter: Shannon Querida, não esperava vê-la hoje! Mas já que esta aqui eu tenho novidades! Nossa vida irá mudar querida, para sempre, não vamos mais precisar ir pescar pra vender nosso peixe, pois teremos a nossa própria frota, e funcionários pra fazer isso, não é demais?" **_

_" **Mas o que há de errado com a nossa vida? E quem sai pra pescar sou eu! – **__Eu disse sentindo um olhar sujo de Sue."_

_" **Sue: Era isso que eu estava tentando terminar aqui ate ser interrompida por este, esta ... ?" **_

_" **Cooter: Shannon, o nome dela e Shannon e ela e a minha ..."**_

_" **Sou a esposa dele!" . **__Cortei Cooter e estendi a minha mão, mas Sue não estendeu a dela de volta."_

_" **Sue: Casal estranho! Mas voltando ao que eu estava dizendo, a vida de vocês ira mudar definitivamente, todo o trabalho de vocês será recompensado se conseguirem construir meu Navio no prazo determinado de três meses". **_

_" **Isso é humanamente impossível, nem os japoneses constroem um Navio em tão pouco tempo, nos levaríamos no mínimo de 10 a 12 meses pra construir um navio como o WMHS, todo mundo aqui é ciente disso**__!. __Eu cortei, fazendo com que todos no bar voltassem seu olhar entre mim e Sue__**." **_

_" **Cooter: Shannon baby, isso é pra quem não tem material, e condições físicas e financeiras pra isso. Mas Sue aqui, - **__ele disse agora colocando um braço em torno de Sue,____fazendo com qual a mesma desse uma piscadela pra ele, me fazendo ficar enojada__** - Ela tem tudo sob controle e inclusive eu estava comentando com ela como você é experiente em construções de barco, e temos certeza que com seu conhecimento poderíamos até terminar antes de três meses!" **_

_"- Cooter me convenceu que tudo seria melhor se aceitássemos o trabalho, eu como operaria e ele como assistente pessoal de Sue, pois pela experiência dele em compra e venda no barracão, ele e Sue decidiram que ele era recomendável para compra de materiais pra construção do Navio. Nas primeiras semanas todos estavam felizes e o trabalho estava rendendo, mas com o passar dos dias, faltava material, e ninguém estava recebendo salário, causando revolta e ate ameaça de greve. Cooter e eu mal nos víamos, ele sempre estava ocupado ajudando Sue a administrar as coisas, até um dia quando a maioria do pessoal resolveu abandonar o trabalho, eles apareceram de mãos dadas:_

_" **Queridos Trabalhadores, Amigos, sabemos que o salário esta atrasado, e que falta material, mas a proposta que eu e minha querida Sue temos a fazer agora pode mudar tudo, e garanto pra vocês que para muito melhor. Agora Sue tem a palavra:". **_

_Bieste falou e de repente ficou muda.____Santana ficou chocada ao ouvir que o marido de Bieste tinha se juntado a Sue tanto profissional quanto de outras formas que ela mal conseguia pensar direito, ela tentou ver a reação da mulher que remava a sua frente, mas ela viu que não era mais raiva agora, era como se Bieste tivesse sem sentimentos no momento, então ela deu uma pequena olhada na loira que continuava dormindo em seu colo, e assentiu com a cabeça para que a mulher continuasse a historia._

_ " **Sue: Nova York, é esse o pagamento de vocês! Todos que trabalharem no Navio, terão a primeira viagem neste Navio para Nova York de graça, e o melhor, todos terão a garantia de uma boa vida sendo meus funcionários na minha empresa de Construção Marinha, por isso corja, voltem suas mãos sujas ao trabalho, pois quanto mais demorarem ,mais tempo levarão para que tenham uma boa vida na Melhor cidade do Mundo". **__Ela e Cooter se beijaram e saíram do local sobre aplausos dos operários"._

_"- E o que aconteceu depois disso, para que estejamos sentadas nesse barco agora?". Santana perguntou agora um pouco mais calma com a mulher, mas não totalmente confiante ainda, pois ela ainda tinha certeza que Bieste era responsável por tudo isso._

_Bieste levantou seu olhar pra Santana e desceu pra Brittany que dormia calmamente no colo da morena, e falou: -" Isso é o mais inacreditável". _


	8. Chapter 8

Parte 8

_-" Isso é o mais inacreditável, eu não sei o que aconteceu! Como eu te disse muitas famílias abandonaram seus trabalhos com a garantia de uma vida melhor na construção do WMHS, mas tinha uma família ali que não era como as outras, eles tinham um passado sombrio e segundo diziam eles mexiam com magia negra. Os Jones nunca foram muito sociáveis, por isso quando os vi naquela tarde do ultimo discurso de Sue Silvester, eu senti que algo muito ruim estava pra acontecer._" - Bieste finalizou.

_-" Senhor Beiste, poderíamos parar em algum lugar pra pegar Fruit Loops? "._ Falou uma Brittany ainda meio sonolenta enquanto se levantava do colo de Santana.

_-"Britt-Britt, estamos no meio do mar, não há nenhum lugar para que possamos parar e comprar sucrilhos pra você"_. Santana falou, deixando Brittany com um beicinho de chateação_. "- Mas assim que chegarmos a Nova York iremos comer todos os Fruit Loops que conseguirmos ok? "._Santana falou em pânico, tirando um pouco do cabelo dos olhos de Brittany que agora brilhavam de alegria e colocando atrás da orelha da loira, e ela se perguntava o porquê de se sentir mal de não poder fazer todas as vontades da menina.

_-" Bom, temos muito trabalho e um longo caminho pela frente! Loirinha aonde estão as caixas que pedi pra você colocar aqui dentro?"_. Beiste perguntou preocupada se levantando, e fazendo com que o barco Balançasse mais uma vez, recebendo um longo miado de Lord Tunbington.

"_- Estavam muito pesadas, e eu estava com Lord T no colo, e ele não quis me ajudar"._ Disse Brittany se acolhendo mais perto de Santana, que agora estava com os olhos arregalados olhando a expressão de Beiste.

"- Como é que é? Estavam pesadas? Você sabe a importância das coisas que tinham naquelas caixas? Era o nosso kit de sobrevivência pra chegarmos em segurança a cidade, agora como vamos fazer sem nem ter uma bussola?". Beiste gritava se aproximando das meninas, fazendo o barco sacudir e Lord Tunbington pular nela de pavor.

"- _Ei, calma lá! Em primeiro lugar a culpa de tudo isso é sua, então não venha gritar com a Britt-Britt aqui, pois se você tivesse evitado o Navio sair em viagem, não estaríamos aqui. E em segundo lugar, nós somos crianças e temos a força que você tem pra fazer todo o serviço braçal pois quem sabia o que ia acontecer e devia estar preparada era você!"._ Santana gritava agora em pé apontando um dedo pra Beiste.

Se alguém estivesse observando aquele pequeno barco no meio do mar, pensaria que estava tendo alguma brincadeira de equilíbrio, pois o barquinho balançava de um lado pro outro com a menina e a mulher em pé discutindo.

-" _Não briguem por favor!"._ Disse uma Brittany com olhos marejados e com mãos em seus ouvidos, tentando abafar o som das duas a sua frente.

"_- Não estamos brigando Britt-Britt, estamos apenas deixando claro como as coisas tem que ser aqui ok? Não se preocupe Baby, estou aqui"_. Disse Santana sentando-se e envolvendo Brittany num abraço e surpreendendo-se com o apelido que acabara de dar a menina.

"_- Ela está certa!_ Disse Beiste entregando Lord T pra Brittany. _"- A culpa de tudo isso aqui é minha, por isso vou fazer de tudo pra levar a gente de volta"_. Ela continuou, sentando e pegando os remos novamente e fazendo o caminho que ela achava que estava certo, pois na verdade ela não sabia a direção que tinha há que ir nesse momento, somente tinha em mente voltar pra que pudesse acertar contas com Sue e Cooter.

Santana acolheu mais Brittany em seu lado, mas se sentiu mal por ter jogado toda a culpa em Beiste, pois depois da historia da mulher a sua frente, ela tinha certeza que ela era apenas uma vitima, como todos que trabalharam no Navio e todos que tinham estado nele nessa viagem, como ela, Brittany e sua família.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Em algum lugar do Pacifico, 31 de agosto

Santana abriu os olhos com dificuldade por causa da claridade, ainda olhando pro céu tentando se acostumar com o brilho, os acontecimentos do dia anterior vieram a sua mente como uma novela, os pais dela a deixando sozinha no Porto pra uma viagem onde ela achava que seria tranquila e iria durar apenas algumas horas, onde uma linda menina de cabelos loiros e lindo olhos azuis tropeçou em seu caminho, mas essa linda menina tinha um maldito gato que fez com que toda a viagem tomasse um rumo diferente. Lembrar de Brittany fez o coração de Santana palpitar, ao sentir o peso de um braço em seu estomago, ela virou seu olhar ao redor e encontrou a linda menina loira aconchegada ao seu corpo que dormia feito um anjo. Elas encontravam-se enroladas entre algumas mantas cinzas no fundinho do barco. Santana concluiu que devia ter caído no sono enquanto Brittany dormia no seu colo, e Beiste as colocou ali pra dormirem mais confortável. Ela foi se desaninhando do abraço de Brittany, tentando não acordá-la.

"_- Dormiu bem?". _Beiste perguntou.

Santana apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ela percebeu que Beiste ainda tinha a mesma posição do dia anterior, como se ela não tivesse parado de remar em nenhum instante a diferença agora é que Lord T estava a seus pés lhe fazendo companhia.

"- Obrigada por cobrir a gente durante a noite". Santana disse enquanto tomava seu lugar no _banco em frente à mulher. "- Você não dormiu?". Ela continuou._

"_- Eu não durmo muito menina, eu fui criada acreditando que dormir era para os fracos infelizmente. E também eu quero chegar o mais rápido possível na primeira cidade que encontrarmos!"._ Disse Beiste agora parando de remar, enquanto entregava a Santana um pacote marrom. _"- Tome isso, tem dois pedaços de pão, ta um pouco duro, mas pelo menos serve como café da manha"._

"_- Obrigada!"._ Disse Santana e aceitando o pacote, ela achou melhor esperar Brittany acordar pra comerem juntas.

"_- Então, eu já contei a minha historia, agora é a sua vez, o que você fazia sozinha naquele navio, pois a Loirinha ali eu sei que estava com a família, mas parece que a bola de pelos aqui meio que atrapalhou o caminho dela"_. A mulher falou enquanto observava Lord T lamber algumas migalhas do pão que tinha no chão do barco_. " – Sei que não são irmãs, pois a diferença de vocês é meio que gritante, o que vocês são?"._ Ela continuou, mas antes que ela perguntasse mais alguma coisa, ela foi cortada pela voz sonolenta de Brittany.

_-" Ela é a minha melhor amiga! Santana é a minha melhor amiga, certo San?" _. Brittany disse enquanto tentava arrumar um pouco do seu cabelo que estava por todo lado no rosto. _" – Podemos procurar algum banheiro, estou muito apertada pra fazer xixi senhor Beiste?"_. Ela continuou, fazendo com que Beiste murmurasse um pequeno sorriso, e tirando Santana do pequeno choque com a declaração da loira de que eram melhores amigas.

_-" Não acredito que iremos encontrar um banheiro de verdade nas próximas horas, mas você pode escolher em qual parte desse grande mar você quer usar como um"._ Disse uma Bieste agora sem vergonha de mostrar que estava achando engraçado a loira querer usar um banheiro na atual situação delas. _" - Santana seu nome, certo garota?"_ . Ela perguntou a menina morena, recebendo um pequeno aceno de concordância de Santana. _"- Melhor você ajudar sua melhor amiga, pois eu não pretendo parar de remar enquanto isso!"._ Ela terminou agora rindo alto, fazendo com que Santana arregalasse os olhos, em imaginar como ela ajudaria Brittany a fazer xixi.

" -_Vamos San, não posso mais segurar!" . _Brittany levantou e estendeu o dedinho para Santana, esperando a morena para segui-la.

N/A: Meu Tumblr pra quem quiser seguir, sigo de volta naynaysominharivera . tumblr . com

N/A 2: Lembrando que Santana tem 11 e Brittany tem 10 prestes a fazer 11, por isso não ira acontecer nada ate elas terem pelo menos 16 anos, coisa que não demorara muito, pois pretendo fazer que nem final de novela quando passam vários anos rsrs.

Obrigada a todos que acompanham =)


	9. Chapter 9

Parte 9

"_- Do que você esta rindo?"._ Perguntou uma Santana irritada a Bieste assim que ela ajudou Brittany a subir de volta no barco. Ela ainda estava em choque quando a menina loira a enganou minutos antes falando que já tinha terminado e estendeu a mão para Santana ajuda-la a subir, porem ela puxou Santana pra dentro do mar junto com ela dando muitas risadas. No começo Santana tentou manter uma carranca de brava, mas com o brilho no sorriso de Brittany ela deixou passar e começou a nadar rindo atrás da menina fingindo que ela ia pagar caro por aquilo.

Bieste ria muito dentro do Barco, e se perguntava se era coisa do destino ela ter acabado ali com as duas meninas. Ela por um momento se lembrou das palavras que a Sra. Jones disse ela naquele dia do anuncio de Sue e Cooter: _" Vossos desejos são muito intensos, cuidado ao desejar-te coisas que vós ira_ _arrepender-te"._ Bieste sentiu um arrepio nos braços, ela não tinha contado a Santana toda a historia, ela não mencionou o seu desejo para que o Navio afunda-se com Cooter e Sue dentro. Ela já se sentia mal o suficiente por seu desejo ter se realizado, realmente era culpa dela de toda a desgraça, e era culpa dela as duas menina que agora brincavam felizes no mar estavam sem suas famílias. Ela foi cortada de seus pensamentos pelo miado de Lord T, que se aninhava a seus pés em busca de cafuné. _"- Eu apesar_ _de tudo também sempre quis construir uma família, ter filhas e um animal de estimação, e levá-las pra pescar comigo quando não estivessem na escola, mas claro que não tão rabugenta". _Ela respondeu Santana depois de ter recuperado o fôlego, enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Lord T, deixando a morena confusa sobre a resposta.

"_- Espero que os golfinhos e todos os animais não fiquem muito bravos da gente ter feito xixi na casa deles"._ Brittany falou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Santana que agora estava torcendo o cabelo pra tirar o excesso de água.

"_-Eu não fiz xixi Britt-Britt!. _Disse Santana sem olhar na direção da menina loira.

"_-Claro que fez San, eu senti o mar um pouco quente aonde você estava nadando"._ Brittany disse fazendo com que Santana corasse e Bieste voltasse a gargalhar.

"_-E melhor meninas vocês tirarem essa roupa molhada e deixar elas secarem antes de vestir de novo, usem as mantas pra se cobrir um pouco enquanto seca, não quero que voces fiquem doentes". Bieste falou, agora voltando sua posição de remar o barco. "- Aqui tem mais dois pedaços de pão, comam depois que estiverem secas"._ Ela falou e continuou a remar.

" – _Obrigada Senhor Bieste, o senhor seria um ótimo Pai"._ Brittany disse sorridente, e já sem suas roupas, estando apenas de calcinha e sentando sobre as mantas e chamando Santana que estava um pouco atordoada não sabendo se era pelas palavras de Brittany a Bieste, ou se era por que a menina ao seu lado estava apenas de calcinha e sem demonstrar nenhuma vergonha.

Bieste ao ouvir as palavras de Brittany sentiu algo que ela nunca sentiu em sua vida, era algo quente dentro dela, uma sensação boa, era uma mistura de vontade de sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, mas não chorar de tristeza, seria como chorar de felicidade.

_-"Você esta se sentindo bem?"._ Perguntou Santana ja sem suas roupas se sentando ao lado de Brittany que devorava um pedaço de pão, tirando Bieste de seus pensamentos.

"_-Estou bem sim, mesmo estando perdida no meio do mar, estou me sentindo melhor do que nunca!"._ Bieste respondeu com um sorriso.

E assim passaram- se algumas horas, Brittany insistiu com Santana que elas deviam brincar de piratas, que ela seria a Pirata conhecida por todos por sua bondade em ajudar as pessoas e que Santana seria seu fiel parceiro Papagaio que se chamaria pão de mel, pois Brittany insistia que Santana tinha cor de pão de mel. Santana disse que não seria um papagaio, e porque ela também não poderia ser um Pirata, e que elas tinham que ser piratas do mal, pois todos os piratas tinham que ser malvados.

Depois de muita discussão, elas acabaram brincando de sereias, e voltaram pra dentro do mar enquanto Bieste comia um pouco do pão que havia sobrado. Ela começou a se preocupar com a alimentação das meninas, pois o que ela tinha pra comer daria pra ela por umas duas semanas, mas com as meninas duraria apenas três dias no maximo. Pensando nisso ela decidiu tentar remar o mais rápido possível a cidade mais próxima, e chamou as meninas pra que entrassem no barco.

"_-Ah agora que eu tinha convencido a San que sereias tinham que casar com os homens da aldeia e eu casaria primeiro e depois ela"._ Brittany falou fazendo beicinho, enquanto era ajudada por Beiste a subir no barco juntamente com Santana que tinha uma pequena carranca ao revirar os olhos com o comentário da loira.

"- Enxuguem-se e vistam-se, a roupa de vocês já esta seca, e logo ira anoitecer e esfriar". Disse Bieste entregando uma manta pra meninas se secarem. "- Aqui, dividam essa água, hoje vocês ficaram muito expostas no sol, não quero dois carvãozinhos viajando comigo". Bieste riu e entregou um pequeno cantil pra Santana.

"– _Um pão de mel torradinho, você parece muito apetitosa pra mim San_!". Brittany falou fazendo Santana engasgar e derrubar um pouco de água.

"_Não desperdicem, não temos muita água, e temos que economizar ate chegar à próxima cidade"._ Bieste falou num tom duro pra meninas.

"–_Desculpe "._ Ambas responderam, mas Brittany não entendeu o porquê Santana tinha derrubado a água em si mesma.

Passaram-se mais algumas horas e já era noite quando Brittany adormeceu, depois de ter feito Santana brincar com ela de uma brincadeira com as mãos que tinha uma cantiga infantil como um copo de veneno que tinha em cima de algum piano, que Santana não questionou o do porque crianças cantavam coisas desse tipo, ela só concordou em brincar com Brittany porque a menina fazia beicinho quando ela negava algo, e Santana não conseguia resistir. Logo depois ela convenceu Bieste e Santana a cantarolar musicas onde qual ambas não conheciam.

Na verdade Santana e Bieste tinham algo em comum, elas não tinham muitos amigos. Santana sempre foi fechada e temida pelas crianças de sua idade, até a menina loira cruzar seu caminho e Bieste tinha sido uma criança solitária, trabalhou desde pequena ajudando seu avo, e quando ele morreu, ela teve que se sustentar sozinha. A única coisa que ela conhecia bastante era historias de pescador, e ela prometeu que qualquer hora contaria algumas pra meninas, mas não nesse dia, pois já era horas de criança dormir.

"-Ela tem sorte de ter você!". Bieste disse a Santana enquanto assistia à morena cobrir Brittany com a manta. Santana não respondeu, mas ela teve certeza que a sorte ela dela própria por ter Brittany com ela. "-Boa Noite Bieste!. Santana disse a mulher a sua frente antes de se aconchegar ao lado de Brittany, que automaticamente abraçou a morena mais perto de si.

N/A: Já estou trabalhando no próximo capitulo, e enfim a tão esperada ilha esta a vista rsrs ...

N/A2: Meu tumblr pra quem quiser seguir nanaysominharivera . tumblr . com


	10. Chapter 10

Parte 10

"-Senhor Bieste? Senhor Bieste?". Brittany chamava a mulher que dormia como um grande bebê. Senhor Bieste, eu quero ir no banheiro podemos ir, pois não acho que o que eu quero fazer dessa vez os golfinhos vão ficar muito feliz". Brittany insistia empurrando Bieste com as duas mãos. "-Senhor Bieste, por favor acorde?". Agora ela choramingava, fazendo com que Santana dispertasse de seu sono.

"-O que houve Britt-Britt? Voce esta bem?". Perguntou Santana ainda sem abrir os olhos direito, mas indo de encontro a loira e pisando no rabo de Lord T que estava deitado ao seus pés, fazendo com que ele soltasse um alto miado acordando Bieste em um salto, que balançou todo o barco.

"O que aconteceu, vocês estão bem meninas?". Bieste gritou enquanto ficava em pe, balançando ainda mais o barco fazendo as meninas gritar e Lord T pular em cima de Brittany.

"-Sim, estamos bem, mas ficaremos molhadas em breve se você não se sentar, pois o barco vai acabar virando".Santana disse enquanto se equilibrava com uma mão segurando na lateral do barco e outra no braço de Brittany que segurava Lord T no colo.

"-Nossa eu acho que cochilei um pouco!" Bieste disse um pouco envergonhada, e um pouco mais calma enquanto se sentava no seu lugar habitual de remar.

"-Eu achei que estivesse brincando de estatua comigo pois você não se mexia! Eu ate brincaria com você, mas eu preciso mesmo ir no banheiro de novo".Brittany ainda choramingava.

"-Britt-Britt baby, podemos entrar no mar de novo e você pode fazer xixi, só vamos tirar nossas roupas dessa vez antes ok?"Santana falou, já puxando Brittany para que pudessem tirar as suas roupas.

"Mas eu não acho que os golfinhos vão gostar do que quero fazer, San".Brittany agora tinha lagrimas nos olhos, deixando Santana em pânico sem saber como ajudar.

"Loirinha, eu tenho certeza que os golfinhos não se importarão! Faca o que tiver que fazer no mar". Disse Bieste separando alguns biscoitos para que ela dividisse com as meninas e Lord T.

"Eu não quero entrar no mar, e você disse que poderíamos ir no banheiro da cidade!" Brittany agora soluçava de chorar, e Santana sem saber o que fazer a abraçou e olhava duramente pra Bieste."- Britt-Britt não chora, senão eu vou começar a chorar também". Disse Santana já com lagrimas nos olhos.

" – Olha meninas, ainda não sei quanto tempo levaremos pra encontrar a próxima cidade, então por enquanto, usem o mar como banheiro, e quando voltarem comam esses biscoitos, são receitas secretas do meu querido avô!"- Bieste tentava fazer as duas meninas parar de chorar.

" Mas e quanto aquela cidade ali! Brittany ainda chorava apontando ao longe onde se via uma pequena ilha."Lá não tem nenhum banheiro? "- Ela continuou enxugando os olhos no vestido de Santana.

Santana demorou um pouco a processar o que Brittany estava apontando, mas Bieste o choque foi tão grande que ela levantou com toda a força para acreditar que o que ela via era verdade, que o barco novamente balançou, porem dessa vez Santana não conseguiu se segurar a tempo e caiu no mar.

" – Santanaaa!"Brittany gritou, se apoiando na lateral do barco, so que como Bieste saltitava em cima do barco, ela acabou caindo também.

" – Ha ha há! Estamos salvas meninas! Ha ha ha! Estamos salvas, vocês vêem la? É a nossa salvação meninas! Meninas ? meninas ?'Bieste gargalhava ao redor do barco a procura das meninas e so encontrando um Lord T em panico embaixo de todas as mantas.

"- Estamos aqui". Falou uma Santana ainda em choque, com uma Brittany pendurada em seu pescoço.

"- Eu acho que não preciso mais ir ao banheiro agora". Brittany falou envergonhada, ainda no colo de Santana que arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras da menina loira, fazendo Bieste gargalhar mais ainda.

"Vamos meninas! Terra a vista! Terra a vista!". Bieste falava animadamente, se apoiando na lateral do barco pra puxar Santana e Brittany. "- Mas eu acho que você deve se lavar antes loirinha!" Ela continuou ainda rindo. "- Estamos salvas!".

N/A: Enfim terra a vista, mas será que Bieste esta certa que elas estarão a salvo nessa ilha? Rs.

Queria agradecer os comentários, e dizer que apesar dessa ser uma historia longa, prometo que os anos irão passar logo, pois elas crianças pra sempre não rola ne? Apesar de mini-brittana ser fofo RS.

Vou tentar fazer capítulos mais longos, mas é meio difícil, eu trabalho o dia todo e a noite tenho facul, chego só o pó em casa RS ...

N/A 2: Meu Tumblr nanaysominharivera . tumblr. com


	11. Chapter 11

Diana: haha, fico feliz que esteja gostando, tenho ideias bem legais onde quero levar essas historia, mas toindo devagar... no entanto penso ate em uma sequela tb, como no filme msm, com alguns outros integrantes do glee rs ... não so os Jones, que garanto que la na frente Mercedes vai aparecer por aqui rs

BetTheDuckisInTheHat ... Heyy, brigada por ser seguidora vip da minha historia, eu na hora que to escrevendo do risada sozinha Tb rs

fernanda16: A ilha chegou =D

Parte 11

"- Meninas, segurem-se firme! Pois esse braços aqui irão trabalhar a todo vapor! ". Biestefalou para Santana e Brittany depois que ajudou ambas a subir no barco. "- Sentem-se e comam os biscoitos, pois recarregaremos nosso estoque de comida na cidade!".Bieste continuava animadamente enquanto remava. Santana e Brittany obedeceram e sentaram juntas sobre as mantas no fundo do barco ao lado de Lord T que ainda miava alto. "- Qual o problema desse gato?". Santana bufou, enquanto segurava o pacote de biscoitos para Brittany pegar. "- Ele ainda acredita que estamos em uma equipe de nado de gatos, e queremos que ele participe, mas eu já falei que ele não precisa se envergonhar que não sabe nadar"."Brittany respondeu com a boca cheia de biscoitos. Santana revirou os olhos, mas achou melhor não dizer a Brittany que gatos não nadam.

Durante o percurso, a animação de Bieste foi desaparecendo ao perceber que a cidade que elas tinham avistado minutos antes estava diminuindo de tamanho, e parecia ser uma pequena ilha. Porem ela tentou não demonstrar as meninas que tinha possibilidade de não tem nada alem de arvores na ilha. Ao se aproximarem mais do local, as ondas ficavam cada vez mais fortes, fazendo o barco pular e todas gritarem.

"- Meninas estamos quase chegando, mas preciso que vocês sejam fortes e segurem-se com toda a força na lateral do barco, e não fiquem de pé!". Bieste gritou nervosa, apesar de ela estar acostumada com as dificuldades do mar, essa era a primeira vez que ela tinha companhia, e precisava garantir não só a sua vida, mas as das meninas também. As ondas eram enormes, e Santana tinha Brittany e Lord T entre suas pernas, ambas se segurando na lateral do barco. Santana pensava que esse seria o seu fim, e sentia muito por não aproveitar muito da amizade de Brittany, ela planejava tanta coisa pra quando chegassem a Nova York, ela convenceria sua Abuela para que Brittany pudesse ficar uns dias com ela, caso os pais dela deixassem, e agora elas estavam ali, prestes a morrer no meio do nada por ondas gigantes. Já Brittany ao contrario estava se divertindo muito, ela se sentia numa montanha –russa e estava com vontade de soltar as mãos, mas antes que fizesse isso, foi impedida por Santana.

"San, é como se tivéssemos num brinquedo de parque de diversões, é divertido". Brittany falou fazendo beicinho.

"- Britt-Britt, isso não é um brinquedo, então segura firme se não cairemos no mar ok?". Santana falou apavorada, e não se conformava com a menina loira conseguia estar bem mesmo elas estando prestes a morrer, e ela imaginou que talvez seja por isso que ela tenha se encantado por Brittany, ela consegue ser alegre mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis. Brittany fez beicinho, mas fez o que Santana pediu, segurando firme e se aconchegando mais no peito da morena.

Antes que elas pudessem falar mais alguma coisa, o grito de Bieste as assustou e antes que elas pudessem processar o que estava acontecendo, uma onda enorme cobriu o pequeno barco fazendo com que ele afundasse.

Bieste foi a primeira a sair do mar, ela gritava desesperada a procura de Brittany e Santana. Mas logo ela avistou a loira sorridente aparecer e na seqüência apoiada no barco que agora estava de ponta cabeça surgiu Santana que tinha na cabeça um Lord T encharcado e em pânico.

"- Yupiii, podemos fazer de novo, esse foi o melhor passeio de sempre!'. Brittany falou alegremente.

"- Nos quase morremos Britt-Brrit, e este maldito gato me afundava toda vez que eu tentava nada pra superfície". Santana respondeu irritada, arrancando Lord T de sua cabeça e pondo em cima do barco virado. E antes que a menina loira falasse algo, elas sentiram fortes braços a envolverem num abraço as deixando sem ar novamente.

"- Graças a Deus vocês estão bem meninas, eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecessem a vocês!". Bieste falou entre lagrimas. "- Agora vamos, entrem no barco que vou empurrar ate la, só preciso recolher o resto das coisas que o mar não levou". Ela continuou ainda segurando as meninas e ao mesmo tempo pegando Lord T de cima do barco, para que ela pudesse vira-lo o contrario. Brittany batia palmas alegremente no momento que Bieste passou a empurrá-las, enquanto Santana resmungava algo sobre não querer nunca mais na vida andar de navio ou Barco.

O primeiro a pular do barco foi Lord T que correu pela praia entrando mata adentro antes mesmo de Bieste ter tempo de avisar as meninas que elas podiam descer.

"- Lord Tunbington volte aqui!". Brittany gritou enquanto Santana a ajudava a sair do pequeno barco.

"- Não se preocupe Britt-Britt, ele logo aparece!". Disse Santana depois de ter ajudado Brittany a sair e agora segurando a mão da menina. " – Onde estamos Sra. Bieste?".Ela continuou agora dirigindo a sua palavra a mulher que olhava um pouco frustrada para o local que elas tinham encontrado.

Bieste já tinha feito o trajeto de Ohio a Nova York diversas vezes, porem em nenhuma ela se lembrava de ter avistado essa ilha, mas ela achou melhor não comentar com as meninas pra não deixar elas preocupadas. "- Devemos estar em alguma Ilha perto de Nova York, vamos dar uma volta pra ver se encontramos algum tipo de alimento, pra que possamos voltar a nossa viagem e levá-las ate a família de vocês ok?".

"- Ok!". Ambas disseram. E seguiram atrás de Bieste que agora fazia o mesmo trajeto que Lord T fez mata adentro. Ela cortava com seu facão todos os galhos e folhas que tinham no caminho enquanto andavam dentro da mata, Santana e Brittany seguia atrás dela de mãos dadas, pois Brittany tropeçava algumas vezes, mas a morena a fazia voltar ao equilíbrio quando acontecia.

Enquanto caminhavam elas perceberam que não havia nenhum sinal de animais, somente o canto de pássaros, e bem de longe dava pra ouvir barulho de água corrente.

"- Vamos seguir o barulho da água meninas". Bieste falou, ela acreditava que onde havia água poderia haver pessoas também, e talvez elas pudesses saber onde estavam e pedir ajuda. A cada passo que davam o barulho da água ficava mais forte, Bieste cortou mais alguns galhos e assim que ela viu o que era o barulho ela deixou seu facão cair.

"- Uauu". Santana e Brittany falaram ao mesmo tempo.


	12. Chapter 12

Parte 12

"- Isso é real?". Santana perguntou a Bieste, ainda sem tirar o olhar da vista a frente. Era uma cachoeira rodeada de pedra de cristais de todas as cores. Não dava pra ver onde ela começava, mas a água que caia dela se transformava em um lindo lago que brilhava com os raios de sol. Elas ainda estavam petrificadas com o quão linda e ao mesmo tempo tão irreal era essa cachoeira, mas ao ouvirem um gemido de satisfação de Brittany logo voltaram a realidade.

"- Humm, tem gost de arco-iris San, e arco-iris bem geladinho!". Disse uma Britany sorridenta já ajoelhada na borda do grande lago cristalino tomando outro gole de agua.

"- Ai meu Deus Britt- Britt, e se essa água for venenosa? Não beba mais!". Santana correu ao lado de Brittany, levantando a menina da beira do lago com força, fazendo com que a loira enchesse os olhos de lagirma. "- Britt baby, nós não sabemos da onde essa água vem, eu não quero que algo de ruim aconteça a você, você entende?". Santana falou segurando os dois braços de Brittany, tentando fazer com que a menina não chorasse.

"- É pura!". Biete disse ajoelhada na beira do lago, com um pouco da água nas mãos enquanto cheirava e experimentava novamente. "- Esta água e muito pura, não se preocupem, podem beber a vontade, e vamos aproveitar e encher os cantis, pra que possamos voltar ao nosso destino". Ela continuou enquanto se levantava e olhava agora ao redor da cachoeira. Era um lugar muito bonito, puro, como se nunca ali houvesse sina de civilização. Tinha altos pés de bananeira e coqueiros ao redor, por baixo de uma grama verde clara recém cortada, ou talvez ela nunca havia crescido. Os únicos som que se ouvia alem da água corrente, era dos pássaros que voavam em volta e se escondiam quando as três faziam algum movimento. Bieste por um momento se perguntou se elas tinham morrido e ali era o paraíso, pois não havia como um lugar desses existir dentro de uma pequena ilha. Ela foi cortada de seus pensamentos por Santana.

"- Iremos voltar sem tentar encontrar alguém aqui?". Ela perguntou enquanto recebia um cantil cheio de água de Brittany que estava feliz da vida por poder voltar a mexer na água gelada.

"- Não acredito que exista alguém nesta ilha alem de nos Santana, por isso é melhor encontrarmos todos os tipos de alimentos que encontrarmos aqui e seguir nossa viagem". Bieste falou agora se afastando um pouco das meninas, indo em direção aonde tinham vários tipos de arvores. Ela percebeu que os caminhos era de ladrilhos coloridos em volta do lago e onde haviam arvores eram grama, que acabavam em uma linha reta aonde começavam a areia clara do mar.

Santana e Brittany encheram os cantis e seguiram Bieste devagar no caminho de pedras, pois a menina loira parava em todos os lugares encantada com as cores das flores, das plantas, com o som dos pássaros, com o brilho dos cristais. E Santana tinha um leve sorriso no rosto ao observar os olhos da menina brilhar com cada detalhe que ela via pelo caminho.

"Olha San, você acha que fica bem em mim?". Brittany perguntou a Santana enquanto colocava uma flor azul atrás da orelha esquerda. Santana demorou a responder, pois no segundo que viu ao que Brittany se referia, ficou perdida no quão linda Brittany estava com a flor que era de cor igual ao olhos da loira, ela não sabia se era pelo reflexo dos cristais do lago, ou se ela realmente achava brittany bonita com ou sem a flor a enfeitando, e logo sacudiu a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça.

"- Eu estou feia San?". Brittany perguntou a Santana com um olhar um pouco triste, tirando a morena de seus devaneios percebendo que ela ainda não tinha respondido a menina.

"- O-o que? S-sim Britt-Brit! N-NÃO NÃO, q-quer dizer, você está linda Britt-Britt".". Santana gaguejou e se amaldiçou se perguntando o ridicula ela estava sendo, e porque raios ela estava gaguejando para dar um resposta simples como essa. Brittany sorriu satisfeita com a resposta e caminhou em direçao a Santana com uma flor vermelha em mãos. "- Obrigada San! Olha eu trouxe essa pra voce". Ela disse enquanto colocava a flor atrás da orelha esquerda de Santana, fazendo a morena congelar com o contato próximo da menina. "- Pronto, você fica linda com a cor vermelha San". Ela disse dando um beijo na bochecha de Santana que tinha certeza absoluta que agora estava com as bochechas vermelha como a flor. Ela estava tentando encontrar a palavra pra agradecer quando foi cortada por Bieste.

"- Meninas! Venham encontrei algumas frutas deste lado". Bieste veio em direçao onde as meninas ainda estavam paradas depois de ter se enfeitado com as flores.

"- Humm, estou morrendo de fome Sr. Bieste, comeria uma arvore de marshmallow inteira agora, será que podemos encontrar uma aqui?". Brittany saltitou ao lado de Bieste seguindo o caminho de ladrilhos coloridos. Santana ainda estava parada, agora segurando com a mo o lugar que Brittany havia beijado.~

"- Loirinha eu não sei se aqui tem essa arvore, mas eu não duvido mais de nada depois que conheci vocês duas". Bieste disse sorrindo, mas ainda tinha uma preocupação dentro dela que tudo aquilo não era real, que aquilo ou era sonho, ou ela tinha morrido com as meninas. As palavras da sra. Jones voltaram a sua mente de novo, e ela sacudiu a cabeça forte, pois ela nunca desejou estar numa ilha encantada com duas crianças e um gato que só Deus sabe onde estava neste momento.

"Venha San, vamos procurar marshmallow!". Brittany parou o passo a espera de Santana, que com o chamado da menina saiu do transe que estava ate o momento.

Algumas poucas caminhadas a mais, elas chegaram ao local que Bieste as chamou, pés de bananeira, maça, laranja, limão, manga, amora, e tinha outras sem nada, que Bieste acreditava que não era época de dar fruto. Havia coqueiros também por todo o lado, mas ela achava meio impossível subir em alguns deles pra pegar coco.

"- O que esta olhando Bieste?".Santana perguntou seguindo o olhar pra onde Bieste olhava.

"- Seria bom carregar alguns cocos com a gente, mas não tem como subir lá". Ela disse ainda olhando pro alto.

"- Isso é muito fácil Sr. Bieste, vou te mostrar". Britttany disse por trás delas já correndo em direçao a um dos coqueiros.

"- Britt-Britt, eu não acho que seja uma boa i-ideia". Santana tentou continuar, mas Brittany já estava subindo com a maior facilidade do mundo na enorme arvore. Bieste deu uma longa risada, fazendo com que Santana a olhasse chocada, como que ela não estava preocupada se Brittany caísse daquela altura?

"- Veja San, não disse que era fácil?"Brittany gritou la do alto, segurando apenas com os pés e uma so não no tronco da arvore.

"Loirinha, você consegue puxar algum coco?". Bieste perguntou ainda rindo. Santana revirou os olhos e relaxou um pouco ao perceber que Brittany sabia o que estava fazendo.

"- Esta um pouco duro, em como voce me jogar o facão aqui em cima? ". Ela perguntou ainda tentando puxar um coco. Bieste e Santana arregalaram os olhos com a pergunta da menina, e ao mesmo tempo correram pra debaixo da arvore gritando pra loira que ela podia descer se não conseguisse.

"- Consegui!". Brittany falou com alegria, mas não conseguiu segurar o coco e a si própria e soltou o coco fazendo com que quase caísse na cabeça de Bieste.

"- Essa foi por pouco". Bieste voltou a rir. "- Só mais alguns Loirinha, e será suficiente ate chegarmos a Nova York, quero sair antes que anoiteça". Ela continuou enquanto dava o coco para Santana ir juntando junto com as outras frutas, para que pudesse levar ao barco depois.

Um tempo depois que pegaram tudo que precisavam, Bieste arrancou alguns cipó de arvore pra amarrar os cocos pra que pudesse carregar e Santana e Brittany carregavam algumas frutas em folhas de bananeiras. Retornado ao local que estava o barco, elas colocaram as frutas, água e cocos dentro do barco. Santana agora ajudava a Brittany a subir no barco, entrando em seguida a pedido de Bieste que estava preparada pra empurrá-lo na água. As meninas sentaram de mãos dadas enquanto Bieste empurrava na água e Santana usava a outra mão pra arrumar a flor azul que estava querendo cair da orelha de Brittany.

"- Eu vou sentir falta da ilha encantada San, e da água com gosto de arco-iris". Brittany disse a santana olhando a ilha que agora se afastava já que Bieste já remava em direção a Nova York.

"- Podemos voltar de novo uma outra vez Britt-Britt, se voce quiser". Santana disse voltando a segurar a mao da menina loira ao seu lado, e ela ia continuar a tentar animar a menina quando foi surpreendida pelo grito da mesma.

"- Lord tubbington, esquecemos Lord Tubbington na ilha encantada!". Brittany gritou enquanto pulava no mar indo em direçao a ilha.

- Briit-Britt NÃO, volte aqui?".Santana gritou e não pensou duas vezes pulando atrás da menina loira, deixando Bieste atordoada dentro do barco.

"- Meninas vocês estão malucas? Voltem aqui agora? MENINASSSS?".

N/A: Okey, prometo que vou atualizar logo rsrsrs ...


	13. Chapter 13

Parte 13

Bieste não pensou duas vezes antes de pular no mar atrás de Santana e Brittany. "- O que essas meninas tem em mente em pular do barco assim?". Ela resmungava enquanto nadava atrás das meninas em direção a praia, onde dava pra ver que Brittany tinha acabado de chegar e já corria em direção as arvores em busca de Lord T.

"- Britt-Britt, não corre! Me espera!". Santana gritava recuperando o fôlego e correndo atrás da loira em direção as arvores. Ela amaldiçoava alto o quanto o maldito gato trazia problemas pela segunda vez em 3 dias as deixando em situação ruim. Bieste tinha acabado de chegar na praia e caiu de joelhos na areia respirando pesado, ela já não tinha toda a energia de uma jovem, mas ela levantou e foi em direção as meninas, ela era responsável por elas agora, e estava disposta a protegê-las. Claro que ela sabia que teria que dar uma dura em amas pela irresponsabilidade de pularem sem autorização e principalmente por terem abandonado o barco que ate então era a única forma delas chegarem à Nova York.

Brittany parou quando chegou novamente na cachoeira, pois ela percebeu que já não caia água no grande lago, havia somente uma caverna onde antes não dava pra ver pois a grande queda d'agua cobria. Ela se sentiu atraída pela caverna, algo parecia chamar ela la de dentro e ela foi dando pequenos passos em sua direção, como se tivesse sendo hipnotizada. Ela entrou no lago e ia se aproximando da caverna quando ela desviou o olhar ao ouvir o grito de Santana chamar seu nome e como se fosse mágica, a cascata voltou a cair cobrindo a caverna novamente.

"- Brittany, o que você esta fazendo dentro do lago?". Você sabe como você me assustou pulando daquele jeito do barco? Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você Britt-Britt!". Santana falava enquanto se ajoelhava na beira do lago olhando na direção de Britany que ainda estava paralisada olhando a cachoeira a sua frente. "- Britt-Britt, você esta bem?". Olha eu não queria falar brava com você, mas eu meio que fiquei fora de mim ao pensar que você podia se machucar e". Santana parou de falar ao notar que a menina loira ainda não tinha virado o olhar em sua direção. Ela entrou no lago e foi em direção a menina e a segurou por trás a tirando de seu transe. "- Britt baby, o que aconteceu, você se machucou?". Ela falou agora nadando de frente a loira tendo sua atenção.

-"A cachoeira sumiu, e voltou de novo!". Brittany disse ainda em choque.

- "O- o que?". Santana falou segurando Brittany no ombro coma s duas mãos.

- " A cachoeira não estava aqui, e tinha algo la que estava me chamando, mas depois ..". Ela tentou continuar, mas foi cortada por Bieste.

-" O que diabos vocês meninas tem na cabeça? Vocês sabem o perigo que vocês estavam correndo ao pular do barco daquele jeito? E vindo de volta pra essa ilha que nos nem sabemos direito o que é ou o que tem aqui? E olhem vocês agora, tomando banho como se nada tivesse acontecido, e ainda por sinal sem o maldito gato. Vamos saiam daí agora, temos que ir embora, o barco agora esta la no meio do mar com as gaivotas provavelmente comendo toda a nossa comida". Beiste gritava sem parar nem notando o olhar preocupado de Santana a Brittany que ainda estava em choque.

"- Vamos Brit-Brit, vamos procurar Lord T e ir embora daqui!". Santana disse enquanto segurava a menina pela cintura nadando de volta a beira do lago. Brittany ainda tinha seu olhar voltado à cachoeira e ainda não entendia o que tinha acontecido.

Elas foram recebida por uma Bieste furiosa, que resmungava sem parar sobre elas serem irresponsáveis, e sobre elas ficarem doentes por estarem vestindo roupas molhadas. Santana não conseguia tirar o olhar de Brittany que andava com a cabeça baixa perdida em seus próprios pensamentos e se perguntava se Brittany estava falando serio se ela tinha visto a cachoeira aparecer e desaparecer, mas achou melhor não falar mais nesse assunto pra não deixar a loira mais preocupada.

Elas caminhavam de volta a praia, Santana agora tinha o braço envolto na cintura de Brittany e sua outra segurava a mão da menina, que ainda caminhava de cabeça baixa. Ela estava prestes a dizer algo quando sua atenção foi voltada a Bieste que estava ajoelhada no chão com as mãos na cabeça.

"- Ele se foi! O barco se foi!". Bieste susurrava.

Santana olhou o imenso mar a sua frente e não tinha nenhum sinal do pequeno barco que elas abandonaram, e estava preste a entrar em pânico quando um miado alto veio de cima de uma das arvores e pela primeira vez fez Brittany sair de seu estado de choque.

"- Lord T, cadê você? Eu pensei que você tinha ficado dentro da cachoeira e desaparecido com ela!". Brittany falava enquanto olhava pra cima nas arvores com um grande sorriso. Santana a observava com um pequeno sorriso, pois ela agora que tinha visto novamente o sorriso de Brittany ela se sentia melhor, mesmo que por culpa do gato elas tinham perdido o barco. Este pensamento fez com que ela voltasse seu olhar novamente a Bieste que agora estava sentada com as pernas abertas olhando pro mar, e resmungava algo sobre Cooter e sue, e Santana imaginou que ela estava se lamentando e colocando a culpa em ambos por toda a situação.

"- Ainda bem que te encontramos Lord T, eu não confio em você a viver uma vida independente nesta ilha, por mais que a vida aqui seria uma vida sem vícios". Brittany repreendia Lord T que estava em seu colo. Santana deu um longo suspiro e se aproximou da loira sentando ao seu lado e Brittany deu um grande sorriso a morena.

"- Estou começando a ficar com frio San!". Brittany falou deitando sua cabeça no ombro de Santana assim que a morena se sentou. Santana automaticamente envolveu um braço ao redor da loira para aquecê-la.

"- E estou com sono também". Ela falou baixinho e dando um longo bocejo, se aconchegando mais ainda perto de Santana.

Santana deu um beijo na cabeça da loira, e deu um longo suspiro observando Bieste, ela agora se perguntava o que passava na cabeça da mulher, e o que elas fariam pra chegar a nova York sem o barco e se perguntava se Bieste ainda estaria muito brava com elas depois de tudo.

N/A: Quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando, fico muito feliz com os comentários rs

Queria pedir desculpas tb pelos capítulos curtos, mas fazendo assim apesar de ficar uma longa historia, acredito que eu possa postar a cada 2 dias sempre =)

Qualquer coisa meu Tumblr naynaysominharivera


	14. Chapter 14

Parte 14

Bieste se lamentava em pensamentos, ela perguntava-se se merecia o que estava acontecendo com ela, se ela tinha sido uma má pessoa por desejar mal a Sue por roubar Cooter dela, e por querer que os dois tivessem um péssimo destino juntos, pois agora ela estava no meio do nada, numa ilha esquecida por deus e com duas crianças e um gato no qual as famílias devem estar desesperadas a procura. E o que ela ia fazer agora sem o barco, sem as ferramentas que estavam no barco que eram o suficiente pelo menos pra sobrevivência dela e das meninas. Bieste mais uma vez amaldiçoou, mas dessa vez em voz alta, fazendo com que Santana e Brittany se assustassem.

"- Eu sinto muito Senhor Bieste, por ter pulado no mar e ter feito a gente perder o barco..". Brittany falou enquanto começava a chorar. "- Eu não queria deixar Lord T sozinho, eu sint.. ". Ela agora chorava alto e enxugava as lagrimas no vestido molhado de Santana que a abraçava mais forte tentando segurar suas próprias lagrimas. Ela não queria que Brittany chorasse, e estava doendo dentro dela não poder fazer nada, pois ela sabia que era culpa delas estarem presas na ilha. Ela sabia que Bieste estava furiosa , mas não sabia o que fazer pra que ela pudesse defender Brittany.

Bieste saiu de seu transe ao ouvir o choro de Brittany, e logo se revirou indo em direção onde as meninas se encontravam sentadas na areia, ela sabia que tinha errado ao gritar com as meninas, afinal elas eram crianças e agora estavam sem os pais.

"-Não chore loirinha, esta tudo bem, nos daremos um jeito ok? ". Bieste falou com um olhar suave, que fez Santana enrugar um pouco a testa, pois ela esperava Bieste gritar com ela e Brittany. "- Vamos dar um jeito de sair daqui meninas, não é culpa de vocês, não se preocupem, mas antes vamos ter que achar algo pra vocês se aquecerem, vai anoitecer e esfriar, e vocês podem ficar doentes com essa roupa molhada". Ela continuou agachando na frente das meninas e as fazendo se levantar para que caminhassem sentido as arvores novamente.

A mulher seguiu guiando as meninas pelos ombros, ela sabia que seria difícil sair da ilha sem um barco, e ainda mais sem suas ferramentas, mas ela não podia perder a esperança, e agora ela era muito mais que responsável por Santana e Brittany, ela era a única chance dessas meninas sobreviverem, e ela faria de tudo pra saírem da ilha a salvo.

Assim que elas chegaram na cachoeira, Brittany diminuiu os passos, ela estava aliviada que Lord T estava a salvo, mas ela não tinha esquecido da visão que tinha tido momentos antes quando a cachoeira sumiu e apareceu diante de seus olhos. Ela foi cortada pelo aperto do dedo mindinho de Santana no seu, que a olhava preocupada.

"- O que você esta pensando Britt-Britt?". Ela perguntou, mas ela lembrava que a loira tinha falado que a cachoeira não tinha estado ali antes. Brittany não responde, ela continuava a olhar a cachoeira com olhos curiosos, e Santana achou melhor que Brittany não pensasse mais sobre o ocorrido e entrelaçou sua mão com a da loira a fazendo segurar Lord T com um braço só, e a puxou para que continuassem a seguir Bieste.

"- Meninas, vocês vão conhecer uma nova linha de moda agora, feita por mim mesma!". Bieste falava enquanto tirava algumas folhas de bananeira da arvore. Ela na verdade agradeceu por ter tido uma infância pobre, onde seu avo tinha ensinado ela a todos os tipos de artesanato em palha, coco, e ela lembra da sua primeira banca de peixe ter sido feita de bambu e folhas de bananeira, que seu avo tinha ajudado a construir.

"- Espera? Você quer que a gente use folhas de bananeira como roupa? Aqui é uma ilha deserta, não uma aldeia indígena!". Santana falou enquanto olhava em choque a quantidade de folhas que Bieste estava arrancando.

"- A não ser que você tenha uma idéia melhor Santana, você vai sim usar folhas como roupa, a não ser que você queira ficar doente!". Bieste ria enquanto respondia.

"- Legal, podemos ter um chapéu também? Lord T não gosta muito de sol na parte da manha". Brittany falava sorridente enquanto ia em direção as folhas que Bieste já tinha arrancado. Santana revirou os olhos e seguiu a loira, mas não fez nenhum sinal que tinha aprovado a idéia, e agora olhava ao redor imaginando o que elas ia fazer sozinhas nessa ilha. Elas tinham água e comida, pois elas já tinham visto que a ilha tinha muitas arvores frutíferas e a água do lago era pura, mas como elas iriam arrumar um barco, e mesmo assim se tivessem que construir um demoraria muito, e elas teriam que passar a noite ali. Ela estava começando a entrar em pânico quando Brittany falou com ela.

"- Olha san, o que achou da minha nova roupa? Eu queria azul, mas Sr. Bieste não acha que temos folhas azuis na ilha". Brittany falou com um beicinho. Santana demorou a perceber que Brittany agora estava já sem seu vestido e usando somente uma saia improvisada em volta da cintura, com a parte de cima ainda descoberta. Ela abriu a boca e fechou varias vezes antes de conseguir pronunciar alguma coisa.

"E-esta ótimo Britt-Britt, v-verde também fica lindo em v-você!". Santana disse meio corada e gaguejando um pouco. Brittaany sorriu satisfeita e voltou sua atenção a Bieste que escondia uma risada ao ver o nervosismo de Santana, e tentava agora modelar uma folha pra cobrir a parte de cima do corpo de Brittany, que falava pra Lord T esperar a vez dele na prova de folhas pra vestir, fazendo o gato miar, pois ele estava aparentemente querendo tirar um cochilo sobre as folhas.

"- Santana? Vista isso aqui por enquanto!. Assim que tirar sua roupa molhada, eu vou lavar elas no lago e estender, pra secar logo". Bieste ofereceu a Santana folhas modeladas da mesma forma que as de Brittany.

"- Obrigada, mas eu mesmo farei isso!". Santana falou enquanto pegava sua nova roupa de folhas e caminhava onde o vestido molhado de Brittany estava num canto. "- Eu me trocarei la no lago e já lavo as roupas, venho já!". Santana terminou já se afastando de Brittany e Bieste. Que a lançaram olhares confusos. Ela na verdade não queria admitir que estava com vergonha e não queria se trocar na frente delas. Ela caminhava rapidamente a beira do lago, com medo que Brittany podia segui-la, ela colocou as coisas no chão e rapidamente tirou a sua roupa molhada. Ela revirou os olhos ao ter concordado em vestir folhas, mas ela sabia que seria melhor ao invés de continuar cm seu vestido molhado, ela não podia ficar doente e ela não podia deixar de cuidar de Brittany. Depois de vestida ela ajoelhou no lago e mergulhou os dois vestidos na água, pra tirar o sal e a areia que estavam por ambos, e novamente ela lembrou das palavras de sua amiga sobre a cachoeira. Ela se viu por alguns minutos encarando a cascata a sua frente, e pensava se realmente havia algo ali, e se houvesse seria algo bom ou ruim, ela não podia correr o risco de deixar Brittany próximo a essa cachoeira, pois se tinha mesmo uma voz ali chamando Britany, ela não deixaria Brittany ir ate a voz.

"- San?". Brittany chamou ao lado da morena fazendo com que ela se assustasse.

"- Ah, o-oi Britt-Britt, eu não ouvi você chegar!". Santana falou agora com o olhar mais suave a loira na sua frente. Brittanay sorriu alegremente, e seus lindos olhos azuis fez Santana esquecer todas as preocupações que ela tinha acumulado em sua mente.

"- Vamos San, Sr. Bieste esta fazendo o nosso jantar, ela falou que logo vai escurecer e temos que estar por perto". Brittany falou enquanto puxava Santana pelas mãos alegremente. "- Espera britt-Britt, eu preciso estender nossos vestidos!". Santana falou rindo enquanto puxava Brittany de volta a beira do lago, e estendeu os dois vestidos um ao lado do outro nas pedras.

Quando elas chegaram no local onde Bieste estava, havia duas enormes folhas de bananeiras no chão, com varias frutas no meio dela, tinha banana, maça, manga, e tinha muitas frutinhas roxas pequenas que Santana conhecia.

"- Loirinha, precisamos de você pra pegar alguns cocos". Bieste falou enquanto descascava algumas laranjas com seu facão que era a única coisa que ela havia trazido com ela, pois ele ficava na sua cintura.

"- Yupiii, isso é um trabalho pra Brittany caçadora de cocos!". Brittany saltitou feliz pro coqueiro que estava próximo a elas. Santana a observou sorrindo e se aproximou de Bieste para sentar, e pegando na mao a fritinha roxa.

"- O que é isso?" Santana perguntou enquanto analisava a frutinha em suas mãos.

"- É amora, e uma delicia experimenta!"Bieste respondeu com um sorriso. Santana encarou Bieste e a fruta meio duvidosa ainda, mas ela resolveu arriscar e experimentou a fruta.

" Humm, é docinha!". Ela sorriu enquanto ela pegava mais algumas com a mãos. Bieste sorriu e agora procurava por Brittany em cima das arvores.

"Loirinha, ta tudo bem ai?". Ela falou quando achou Brittany se balançando em cima do coqueiro admirando a vista. "- Cuidado pra não cair". Bieste continuou.

Brittany se balançava alegremente, e quando ouviu a voz de Bieste resolveu pegar logo os cocos e descer. Ela sentou de uma forma que ela pudesse puxar os cocos sem se desiquilibrar. Ela estava numa altura que ela conseguia ver o mar, e ela estava encantada com a vista. Assim que ela puxou o primeiro coco sua atenção parou na cachoeira que caia água brilhantemente, e na altura que ela estava dava pra ver alem dela, a parte da ilha que ficava atrás da cachoeira. Ela piscou duas vezes antes de fixar seu olhar em algo que brilhava intensamente, parecia ser uma pessoa, e ela tinha algo parecido com uma bandeira brilhando na mão e acenava sem parar. Brittany estava prestes a acenar de volta, quando ouviu o chamado de Bieste:

"- Loirinha? Ta tudo bem ai em cima?".


	15. Chapter 15

Parte 15

"- Loirinha? Ta tudo bem ai em cima?". Beiste gritou. Ela estava preocupada que Brittany estava demorando tanto. "- Só precisamos de 3 cocos por hoje!". Ela continuou. Santana que estava atrás dela olhava preocupada também, já que Brittany não respondia.

"- Eu estou bem, faltam só dois cocos!". Ela respondeu olhando em direção onde estavam Santana e Beiste embaixo do coqueiro, lançando o coco que ela tinha em mãos para que Beiste agarrasse embaixo.

Voltando sua atenção aos cocos ela novamente desviou o olhar para a visão que ela tinha visto antes, e arregalou os olhos ao invés de encontrar a pessoa que aparentemente acenava e brilhava, no lugar agora tinha um barracão de palha. Brittany piscou duas vezes pra ver se ela realmente estava vendo direito a nova visão.

"- Britt-Britt vamos logo, quero que você experimente essas amoras". Santana chamou Brittany, tentando mostras a loira que estava no alto às amoras que ela tinha nas mãos.

"Estou descendo". Ela respondeu, enquanto puxava mais dois cocos e jogava para Beiste que estava embaixo, descendo da arvore devagar na seqüência.

" - Por que demorou tanto? Santana perguntou a loira assim que ela colocou os pés no chão. Brittany estava prestes a responder, mas assim que ela olhou para o rosto da morena ela ficou encantada:

" - Você estava chupando pirulito de uva San? Você esta com a boca toda roxa ". Brittany falou alegre enquanto se aproximava de Santana. Ela ficou cara a cara e apertou seus lábios no de Santana, deixando a morena paralisada.

"- Hummm doce, mas não tem gosto de uva". Ela falou fazendo beicinho, saboreando o gosto que havia experimentado dos lábios de Santana . "- Onde tem mais desse pirulito?". Ela continuou indo em direção mais uma vez a boca da morena, que arregalou e deu alguns passos pra trás, pois ela estava descrente que a menina tinha acabado de beijá-la pra experimentar o gosto das amoras que ela pensava que era pirulito. E antes que Brittany selasse novamente os lábios nos seus, ela estendeu a mão pra menina mostrando as amoras.

"- Aqui Britt-Britt, são amoras, não pirulitos". Santana meio que gritou ao falar fazendo Beiste que estava alguns metros a frente parar o passo ao escutar Santana.

"- Vamos garotas, não temos muito tempo ate escurecer, precisamos fazer fogo e achar um bom lugar pra dormir!". Beiste gritou de longe e continuou a andar. Santana saiu de seu choque ao sentir Brittany segurar sua mão e pegar algumas amoras, levando-as a boca na seqüência.

"- Humm, tava mais gostoso da sua boca San!". Brittany falou fazendo um pouco de careta.

"- Meninas, andem rapido!". Bieste gritava mais alto agora, tirando a atenção das meninas novamente. Santana ainda se sentia meio tonta com tudo que tinha acontecido e com as palavras de Brittany, e só percebeu que estava caminhando quando sentiu a mão de Brittany na sua.

Elas passaram novamente pela cachoeira antes de seguir em direção as arvores frutífera, pois Bieste achou melhor elas acamparem perto das arvores, pois caso chovesse as folhas a protegeriam. Ela separou algumas folhas de bananeira e amontoou embaixo de uma arvore que ainda não tinha dado frutos. Lord T foi o primeiro a novidade, andando em círculos nas folhas ate achar uma posição pra deitar.

"- Hoje vocês podem dormir aqui meninas, não é a cama que vocês estão acostumadas, mas é o melhor que posso conseguir hoje". Beiste disse para as meninas com a cabeça baixa, ela ainda se culpava por todas as coisas que tinham acontecido ao Navio. Agora ela teria que pagar por seus erros, e a única coisa que ela podia oferecer era frutas e uma cama de folhas pra Santana e Brittany. Ela pelo menos se lembrava como fazer fogo sem um isqueiro ou fósforo e ela poderia manter as meninas aquecidas pelo menos. Ela já estava se preparava pra ir em direção a cachoeira novamente quando ela ouviu Santana e Brittany falarem com ela.

"- Muito Obrigada Sr. Beiste, essa e a melhor cama do mundo!". Brittany falou enquanto se deitava ao lado de Lord T.

"- Sentimos muito por ter causado problemas, mas estamos felizes que você esta com a gente!". Santana sussurrou envergonhada enquanto seguia Brittany em direção a cama de folhas.

Beiste ao ouvir as meninas sentiu uma pequena lagrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Essa era a primeira vez que alguém a agradecia por alguma coisa, principalmente por algo tão simples, pois ela havia somente juntado folhas no chão pra que pudessem dormir. Ela tenteou se recompor um pouco e comunicou as meninas que iria ate a cachoeira buscar água e pedras.

"- Santana, se você não for dormir agora, eu queria que você procurasse aqui em volta alguns gravetos e folhas secas e se encontrar cascas de arvores que tambem estejam secas e juntasse num canto pra mim!." Beiste pediu tentando não demonstrar sua emoção.

"- Eu também quero ajudar, o que eu posso fazer Sr. Beiste?". Brittany saltitou de sua cama de folhas, fazendo Lord T resmungar.

"- Ajude Santana a juntar as folhas e os gravetos, que logo estarei de volta e faremos o fogo juntas!". Beiste sorriu e seguiu em direção a cachoeira. Ela se sentia especial, e por um momento se perguntou como seria se ela tivesse filhos, ela acreditava que seria uma ótima mãe, e estava disposta a ensinar a Santana e Brittany seus conhecimentos de sobrevivência.

N/A desculpem pela demora e pelo capitulo curto .. estou meio depre com o episodio de amanha rsrs ... estou em choque na vdd .. mas ok .. vou me recuperar ...

Já estou escrevendo o próximo, e devo postar entre amanha e depois, isso é claro se eu não sofrer um infarto amanha a noite kkkkk

N/A 2: Meu Tumblr naynaysominharivera


	16. Chapter 16

Parte 16

"- Ajude Santana a juntas as folhas e os gravetos, que logo estarei de volta e faremos o fogo juntas!. Beiste sorriu e seguiu em direção a cachoeira. Ela se sentia especial, e por um momento se perguntou como seria se ela tivesse filhos, ela acreditava que seria uma ótima mãe, e estava disposta a ensinar a Santana e Brittany seus conhecimentos de sobrevivência.

-" Uauu!". Falou uma Brittany encantada ao observar Beiste a fazer uma pequena faísca de fogo. Ela pegou um pedaço de casca de arvore como apoio e um graveto de tamanho médio e começou a rodar com as duas mãos pra fazer atrito na casca de arvore. Logo após alguns minutos começou a sair uma pequena fumaça e mais alguns minutos as primeiras faíscas também.

"- Santana, agora devagar coloque algumas folhas secas aqui em volta, que as faíscas irão cair nelas e logo o fogo pegara mais forte!". Beiste falou devagar, ainda rodando o graveto em suas mãos na casca de arvore.

Um tempo depois elas já tinha uma pequena fogueira e Brittany fez uma pequena dança de felicidade em volta da pequena fogueira, fazendo Santana e Beiste rirem.

- " Sr. Beiste acha que agora pode fazer chover? ". Brittany perguntou a Beiste agora sentando ao lado de Santana. Beiste somente sorriu .

Já era escuro quando a fogueira pegou força de verdade, e Beiste colocou mais alguns galhos e cercou a fogueira com pedras para que o fogo não se espalhasse. Lord t encontrou um novo local pra dormir próximo a fogueira onde as folhas secas que as meninas juntaram, estavam num monte. E agora as três estavam sentadas em volta da fogueira cada uma perdida em seus pensamentos.

Beiste nunca tinha se sentido tão em paz em sua vida, mesmo estando numa situação critica com duas crianças em uma ilha perdida no meio do oceano, sem barco e sem ajuda, mas ela ao mesmo tempo se sentia amada e confiante pra fazer de tudo pra cuidar dessas meninas como sua própria vida.

Santana por outro lado observava Brittany brincar com algumas pedrinhas que estavam em volta da fogueira, a menina tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto e as chamas da fogueira faziam com que seus olhos ficassem num azul escuro e brilhassem. Ela se sentia feliz por ter encontrado Brittany e não entendia direito o porquê, mas ela tinha vontade de fazer qualquer coisa pra sempre ver a loira sorrir. Por outro lado ela se sentia mal por não sentir falta de seus pais, pois ela mal os via, mas nessa situação ela ao menos devia se sentir mal por achar que eles deviam estar preocupados pelo seu sumiço, mas estando com Brittany ela sentia como se não precisasse de mais nada, ela se sentia completa.

Brittany se perguntava se Beiste era algum tipo de feiticeiro, ela sorria ao imaginar as coisas que ele poderia fazer, como balas e sorvetes, e ele talvez pudesse fazer chocolates, bolo de chocolate e ate mesmo pão de mel, pois pão de mel a fazia lembrar de Santana, as duas tinhas a mesma cor, e ela tanto amava pão de mel, quanto amava Santana. Ela era linda, engraçada e cuidava de Brittany. E ela se lembrou que Sr. Beiste falou que não era um feiticeiro, mas talvez ele fosse um unicórnio disfarçado, pois se ele se revelasse sua magia acabasse.

"- O Sr. sabe voar?". Brittany perguntou tirando tanto Santana quanto Beiste de seus pensamentos e fazendo caras confusas.

"- Okey meninas, acho que é hora de dormir". Beiste falou, imaginando que as meninas estariam exaustas do dia que tiveram. "- Amanha será um longo dia, temos que rondar toda a ilha, procurar um outro lugar pra acamparmos, talvez até possamos construir uma pequena casinha pra nos proteger se um chover e começar a construir um barco. Teremos muito trabalho amanha". Ela continuou já levando as meninas pelas mãos pra cama feita de folhas que ela havia construído.

"- Porque não vamos pra casa que brilha que tem do outro lado da cachoeira?". Brittany perguntou enquanto bocejava e era deitada nas folhas por Beiste.

"- Hoje já esta muito escuro loirinha! Podemos ir amanha!". Beiste riu, não dando importância ao que Brittany falou. Ela se perguntava onde a menina tinha tanta imaginação e estar tão alheia da situação real. Por outro lado ela achava bom, pois se todas as pessoas fossem pura como Brittany não existiriam pessoas como Sue e Cooter. "- Boa noite meninas!". Ela disse dando um beijo na testa de cada uma das meninas e se afastou em direção a fogueira novamente.

"- O que você quis dizer com uma casa que brilha Britt-Britt?". Santana perguntou virando de lado para que pudesse ver a menina deitada a seu lado. Brittany bocejou mais uma vez antes de responder.

"- ela brilhava muito, e eu acho que tinha uma mulher la também, ela parecia com você, mas a pele dela era mais escura que um pão de mel. Eu comeria um pão de mel agora San". Brittany respondeu já de olhos fechados e chupando o dedão.

Santana se lembrou que Brittany também tinha visto a cachoeira desaparecer e aparecer de novo, e agora ela tinha visto uma mulher numa casa que brilhava. Será que essa ilha tem alguma magia misteriosa e só Brittany pode ver? E se fosse algum tipo de sinal elas estarem nessa ilha? Ela deveria levantar e falar com Beiste sobre essas coisas? Santana estava quase se levantando, quando sentiu o braço de Brittany em cima dela e a puxar pra mais perto.

"- Não vai San, fica aqui comigo?". Brittany disse puxando Santana mais perto e usando o peito da morena como travesseiro. Ela se acomodou no corpo de Santana e continuou a chupar o dedão, deixando Santana de olhos arregalados e paralizada.

"- Boa noite san!". Brittany susurrou e em questão de minutos caiu no sono deitada em Santana.

Já Santana tinha certeza que não iria ser uma longa noite, pois nunca ela conseguiria dormir com Brittany deitada quase em cima dela. Não que estivesse pesado, e nem que fosse ruim, mas ela não conseguia explicar o porquê ela estar com o coração batendo forte nesse momento, mas resolveu não pensar nisso, e tentando não soar nervosa ela respondeu:

"- B-boa noite Britt-Britt!".


	17. Chapter 17

Parte 17

" " " _Estava quente e aconchegante. Santana nunca tinha se sentido tão bem em sua vida, era como se ela estivesse flutuando nas nuvens ao som de uma linda musica. Ela seguiu a direção de onde vinha essa canção que estava alegrando o seu vôo e encontrou um lindo anjo sorrindo pra ela. Voando mais um pouco ela encontrou alguém, era uma menina, ela era linda, estava vestindo um vestido branco e tinha uma pequena asa em suas costas. Santana percebeu que era uma anja, uma linda anja de cabelos loiros e lindos olhos azuis. A menina sorria e chamava Santana para segui-la. Sem pensar duas vezes, Santana deu impulso para que pudesse chegar ao seu anjo que continuava a sorrir e acenar para ela. Quando estava se aproximando Santana percebeu que ela começou a ficar molhada, e cada vez que ela se aproximava mais da anja, ela sentia seu peito ficar mais molhado ainda. Ela parou pra verificar em sua volta de onde podia estar vindo essa água, mas não encontrou nada. Voltando a sua direção para a anjinha loira ela não a viu mais. Ela começou a entrar em desespero, pois seu peito continuava a enxarcar e começou a surgir um barulho de coisa queimando, como se alguém tivesse jogando alguma coisa no fogo e estalasse quando queimasse. De repente tudo foi sumindo e ela começou a gritar por sua anja: - Aonde você esta? Cade você? Mas tudo tinha sumido e só ficou o barulho do fogo estalando. """_

Santana abriu os olhos, mas logo fechou devido a claridade. O som de estalo continuava e seu coração começou a bater rápido, ela estava sonhando, foi tudo um sonho, mas o barulho continuava. Ela tentou se movimentar e sentiu um peso em cima de si. Ela abriu os olhos novamente e viu que Brittany estava deitada com a cabeça em seu peito, e com o braço ao redor de sua cintura. Ela tinha a boca meio aberta e Santana viu que sue peito estava molhado pela baba de Brittany. Ela sorriu e pensou em voz alta:

- "Minha anja!".

"- Eu acredito que anjos não se mexem muito durante o sono. E até agora eu não entendi como você conseguiu dormir com a Loirinha falando e pulando e cima de você a noite toda Santana, parecia que ela estava em algum tipo de baile ou num parque de diversões!". Beiste disse sorrindo enquanto tinha um galho sobre a fogueira segurando algum tipo de peixe.

Santana corou e por um momento tinha esquecido de onde estava. Ela tentou sair debaixo de Brittany sem acordá-la.

"- Lord T tem que ter asas também!". Disse Brittany ainda dormindo.

Santana não conseguiu levantar, e começou a passar as mãos pelos fios loiros de Brittany. A loira também tinha perdido a parte de cima que cobria seu peito assim como Santana. Ela acredita que foi devido a Brittany se mexer muito durante o sono, e pensou se elas podiam ta tendo o mesmo sonho de anjos com asas. Ela enrugou um pouco a testa ao acreditar que Brittany sonhou com seu gato gordo voando junto com ela e se perguntava se também estava no sonho da loira.

"- Britt-Britt?". Santana chamou, enquanto ainda passava as mãos pelos cabelos da loira.

Brittany resmungou um pouco e começou a se mexer. Mas logo encontrou uma nova posição subindo um pouco mais no corpo de Santana e encaixando seu rosto no pescoço moreno. Santana sentiu um arrepio no corpo inteiro com a aproximação, ela virou seu olhar para Beiste que parecia estar alheia a situação, estando mais interessada no peixe que estava assando na pequena fogueira.

"- Britt-Britt baby, acorda! Já esta de manha e Beiste esta fazendo algo pra gente comer!". Santana tentou mais uma vez, e suas mãos agora passeavam nas costas da loira tentando acordá-la.

Brittany se mexeu novamente e lentamente foi abrindo os olhos. Ela se espreguiçou fazendo mais peso em cima de Santana e se aconchegou mais ainda no corpo da morena, levantando somente a cabeça pra olhar ao redor. Ela abriu o maior sorriso do mundo ao ver a morena embaixo de si e falou:

"- San? Nós podemos tentar voar hoje de novo?". Brittany falou mostrando todos os dentes ao sorrir.

Santana sem duvida nenhuma acreditou que Brittany era um anjo de verdade ao ver a menina em cima de si sorrir daquele jeito ao acordar, pois si própria não era uma pessoa da manha e ela mesmo estava se estranhando por não estar de mau humor com toda a claridade, por ter dormido no chão em cima de folhas e com Brittany a usando de travesseiro.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso pra Brittany e estava prestes a falar que achava que elas tiveram o mesmo sonho pra loira quando Beiste as chamou falando que o café da manha estava pronto. Beiste tinha acordado cedo naquela manha, tinha colhido algumas frutas e já tinha descascado e cortado em pedaços em cima de uma folha de bananeira. Ela também já tinha furado 3 cocos que estavam prontos para ser bebido pelas meninas e tinha ate conseguido pescar um peixe enorme que agora estava embrulhado numa outra folha de bananeira sobre galhos na fogueira.

"- Vocês estão prestes a experimentar um dos peixes mais gostosos dos mares, eu fiquei surpresa a pescar ele aqui". Ela falou pras meninas sem tirar os olhos de Lord T que estava com um olhar que parecia estar prestes a pular e roubar seu peixe sobre a fogueira. As meninas já tinham se levantado e sentado na frente da bananeira de frutas cortadinhas observando Beiste. Brittany pegou Lord T que não gostou muito de ter sido tirado de perto do peixe e deu um miado agudo.

"- Ele deve estar sentindo falta dos cigarros dele, eu sei que ele roubava alguns do meu pai". Brittany disse enquanto segurava Lord T e comia um pedaço de manga que Santana tinha dado pra ela na boca.

"- Aqui esta essa belezinha!". Beiste disse com os olhos brilhando sobre o peixe que estava pronto. Ela abriu a folha de bananeira revelando um peixe laranja grelhadinho. "- Esse peixe a gente pode comer de todas as formas, cru, cozido, assado". Ela continuou falando e cortando em alguns pedaços. "- Seu nome é salmão e não precisa de sal pra ter um gosto bom". Ela finalizou oferecendo um pedaço pra Santana e Brittany sobre um pequeno pedaço de folha de bananeira e comendo um pedaço próprio.

Santana experimentou um pedaço e achou muito bom, e estava prestes a pegar outro quando Lord T pulou do colo de Brittany, abocanhou o peixe e correu pra longe.

"- Heyy volte aqui!". Beiste gritou e levantou rápido pra seguir o gato gordo.

Santana ia falar algo, mas Brittany a cortou. "- Lord T pode ficar com o meu pedaço, eu não estou pronta ainda pra comer esse peixe". Ela falou enquanto abria a boca novamente pra Santana lhe dar mais um pedaço de manga.

"- Por que você não esta pronta pra comer o peixe Britt-Britt?". Santana falo enquanto dava mais um pedacinho de manga pra Brittany na boca.

"- Porque não sei se vou me sentir bem com um peixe nadando dentro de mim". Brittany respondeu de boca aberta cheia de manga com a maior simplicidade do mundo.

Santana queria dizer a Brittany que o peixe não ia nadar dentro dela, mas ela não sabia como explicar que o peixe estava morto, então achou melhor não falar nada.

"- Como vocês passaram a noite meninas? Hoje eu quero ver se faço uma cama melhor pra vocês e quero começar a juntar material pra construir um barco pra podermos ir pra Nova York". Beiste falou enquanto retornava seu lugar do lado das meninas. Ela não conseguiu alcançar Lord T com o peixe, pois o gato apesar de gordo e parecer não poder andar, saltou no alto de uma arvore enorme.

"- Talvez tenha um barco na garagem da casa que eu vi do outro lado da cachoeira, ou um carro, ou um robô". Brittany falou ao terminar de beber sua água de coco e abrindo mais uma vez a boca pra Santana alimentá-la.

Santana arregalou os olhos, ela tinha esquecido que Brittany teve visões de novo por causa da cachoeira, ela estava prestes a falar quando Beiste falou primeiro: "- Você viu uma casa do outro lado da ilha Loirinha?". Ela perguntou ficando de joelho se aproximando mais de Brittany.

Santana não sabia se Beiste estava acreditando ou não e por instinto ela sentou mais perto de Brittany e a segurou pra protegê-la caso Beiste risse dela.

"- Sim, e tudo brilhava, e a mulher também, mas eu acho que ela era o robô, pois Santana era o anjo!" Brittany falou enquanto fazia massagem na barriga estando satisfeita com seu café da manha.

Beiste olhou confusa e se levantou. Santana se levantou na seqüência e estendeu o braço pra ajudar Brittany a levantar.

"- Meninas encham esses cocos com água, nos iremos caminhar para o outro lado da ilha hoje!". Beiste falou enquanto colocava seu facão na cintura e separava algumas cordas de cipó que ela tinha juntado no dia anterior. Ela trançou o cipó com folhas de bananeira e quando as meninas retornaram com 4 cascas de coco cheia de água, Beiste tinha uma espécie de rede estirada no chão.

"- O que você esta fazendo?". Santana perguntou colocando seus cocos no chão e ajudando Brittany com os dela.

"- Uma espécie de bolsa, meu avo fazia muito delas pra vender e eu aprendi assistindo. Não sei quanto tempo levaremos ate o outro lado, então quero carregar água e frutas o suficiente pra nós". Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos de seu trabalho.

Levou mais algum tempo pra Beiste terminar sua bolsa, e depois de feito ela levantou feliz prestes a fazer sua caminhada ao outro lado da ilha.

"- Alguém precisa fazer xixi? Pois a caminhada vai começar!". Ela falou pras meninas que batiam palmas felizes também.

"- Só temos que encontrar Lord T, ele não gosta muito de robôs e se escondeu!"Brittany falou ainda batendo palmas fazendo Beiste rir e Santana revirar os olhos.

Elas demoraram um pouco mais que o desejado, pois Lord T não queria descer da arvore e deixar o pedaço de peixe que ele havia escondido.

Elas caminharam pela praia, Santana e Brittany corriam na frente brincando com as ondas que vinham na areia, jogando água uma na outra e Beiste caminhava pela areia carregando a bolsa com frutas, água e Lord T que não estava muito feliz. Beiste se perguntava se Brittany tinha visto mesmo algo do outro lado e o que as esperava la. Ela não tinha nenhuma duvida que essa ilha tinha algo de sobrenatural, pois o ar envolta era o mesmo que rondava a família Jones que trabalhou no navio junto com ela.

N/A Pessoal desculpa a demora do capitulo, eu ainda to meio passada com a Sants sorrindo pra uma menina qualquer na facul e terminando o namoro com a minha Britt-Britt ... mas enfim ... tenho certeza que o Sr. Ryan não deve ta dormindo ate hoje devido a sua orelha queimar com a nossa raiva e pensamentos que ele é um %$#$%$# kkkkkk

Entao ... o próximo capitulo será o ultimo que elas são crianças, to pensando em dar um salto resumindo o que acontece na ilha e elas estarão tão logo com 15 anos oq acham ?

Obrigado a todos que acompanham e gostam da historia s2

Ate mais ...


	18. Chapter 18

Parte 18

Beiste tinha perdido a noção do tempo que elas caminharam, o sol estava muito forte e agora ela carregava o dobro do peso que tinha na sacola ao sair da parte de trás da ilha, pois Santana e Brittany pegavam todas as conchas, estrelas do mar e pedrinhas coloridas que encontravam no caminho e colocavam na bolsa para fazer coleção. Beiste estava começando a acreditar que Brittany ou tinha sonhado ou era puro fruto da imaginação da loira ter visto algo deste lado, pois pelo tempo já era pra elas terem caminhado a ilha toda e já estar de volta a cachoeira na parte de trás.

Ela estava prestes a chamar as meninas que corriam ainda na frente para fazer uma nova pausa e beber um pouco de água, quando ela viu Santana paralisada no lugar e Brittany saltando de alegria apontando pra alguma coisa. Ela virou seu olhar na direção que as meninas olhavam e não acreditou na nova visão.

Havia uma pequena casa de palha no meio de grandes arvores floridas, parecia meio abandonada, rodeada de pedras de cascalho e grama seca. Dava pra ouvir de fundo também barulho de água, mas não tão forte como a cachoeira na parte de trás e Beiste imaginou que elas estavam bem atrás da cachoeira.

Ela se perguntou se era uma miragem, mas foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Brittany que já estava dentro da varanda da casa e acenando pra Santana que ainda estava paralisada segui-la.

"-Venha logo San, acho que o robô esta esperando a gente pro almoço!" Brittany falou enquanto saltitava na varanda de palha da pequena casa.

Antes que Santana pudesse ter alguma reação, Beiste cortou:

"- Loirinha, não entre ai, não sabemos se tem alguém, e se são boas pessoas!". Ela gritou enquanto se aproximava se Santana a puxando pelo braço e indo em direção a casa.

Brittany o sorriso amuou ao Beiste estar brava, e estava prestes a chorar quando Santana saindo de seu torpor apertou seu dedo mindinho no seu próprio.

"- Ela não esta brava Britt-Britt, ela só esta querendo te proteger ok?". Santana consolou Brittany, mas seu olhar estava em Beiste que agora batia na porta que era feita de palha e bambu.

"- Alguém em casa?". Beiste tentou a primeira vez depois de bater.

Ela deu um pequeno olhar para Santana e Brittany que esperavam com expectativa. E voltou seu olhar a porta agora batendo palma. "- Olá, tem alguém ai?". Ela tentou mais uma vez, mas sem resposta do outro lado.

"- A-acho que não tem ninguém". Santana gaguejou.

"- Acho que chegamos tarde, e robôs não gostam de esperar". Brittany falou com um olhar triste.

Beiste voltou seu olhar a porta e a empurrou, fazendo um pequeno estalo quando a porta abriu.

"- Esperem aqui!". Ela disse

Santana e Brittany apenas acenaram, e a morena agora soltou o mindinho de Brittany e levou o braço na cintura da loira para protegê-la caso algo acontecesse.

Beiste tomou uma respiração profunda e deu o primeiro passo dentro da casa, ela foi recebida por vários passarinhos que saíram voando por cima de sua cabeça a assustando e fazendo as meninas do lado de fora gritar com o tremor do pulo de Beiste.

Beiste deu um pequeno sorriso pra tranqüilizar as meninas e entrou totalmente. A casa estava escura, a única claridade vinha da porta que estava aberta. Ela avistou uma pequena janela na lateral direita e foi em sua direção para abri-la tomando cuidado pra não pisar em nada estranho, ou ate mesmo cair. Não demorou muito para abrir e a claridade tomar conta do espaço dentro, fazendo ela ter total visão do cômodo que se encontrava. Parecia ser uma sala, tinha uma mesinha de centro feita de bambu entre dois almofadões grandes feito de um tecido parecido com saco. As paredes eram feitas de bambu, ao contrario do lado de fora que era de palha. Tinha um balcão que separava a sala de um pequeno espaço que parecia ser uma cozinha. Ela se aproximou e viu uma mesa quadrada e 3 bancos também feito de bambu. No outro canto havia uma espécie de pia feita de conchas, e um pequeno buraco na parece que Beiste acreditou que seria pra sair água fora da casa. Seja la quem vive aqui, era humano e já deve ter vivido na cidade ela pensou consigo mesma.

"- Olha San, uma escada, vamos subir! ". Brittany saltitava dentro da pequena sala indo em direção a pequena escada de bambu na parte esquerda da sala que levava no andar de cima., assustando Beiste mais uma vez.

"- Meninas eu não mandei vocês esperarem la fora?". Beiste falou tentando esconder o susto que tinha levado ao ver Santana e Brittany dentro da casa.

"- Você estava demorando muito, e decidimos entrar pra te procurar". Santana falou e seguiu seu olhar para Brittany que já estava no meio da escada indo pra parte de cima da casa.

"- Espera Loirinha! Acho melhor eu verificar primeiro, depois vocês sobem". Beiste falou já indo em direção a escada e pegando Brittany no colo e pondo no chão.

Brittany acenou concordando e segurou a mão de Santana que deu um pequeno sorriso e apertou a mão da loira de volta. As duas olhando Beiste com ansiedade. Beiste acenou de volta e colocou o pé no primeiro degrau da escada dando impulso pra subir, mas com o peso da mulher o degrau quebrou, fazendo um barulho e assustando Santana e Brittany.

"- Acho que sou meio pesada". Beiste sorriu envergonhada.

"- Eu subo, não deve ter ninguém la em cima, senão já teria aparecido!". Santana falou decidida, ganhando um grande sorriso de Brittany a deixando corada.

Ela seguiu ate a escada e subiu, virando seu olhar para Beiste que acenou concordando. O andar de cima tinha o mesmo espaço do debaixo, mas com menos altura. Santana estava quase batendo no teto. No canto de trás tinha um grande colchão, do mesmo material dos almofadões da sala debaixo, tinha algumas folhas secas e palha por todo o chão em volta. Na outra ponta tinha uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras com acendo de palha e no outro canto entre uma pequena janela tinha um baú de madeira trancado com cadeado. Santana abriu a janela pra clarear o quarto e se ajoelhou na frente do baú.

"- Você acha que é um tesouro San?" Brittany sussurrou no ouvido de Santana que saltou de susto.

"- Que susto Britt-Britt!". Santana falou de olhos arregalados, fazendo Brittany sorrir.

"- Não fica com medo San, da mesma forma que você disse que ia me proteger, eu vou proteger você também!". Brittany disse dando um beijo na bochecha da morena.

Santana levou a mão onde Brittany tinha dado o beijo, sentindo uma pequena formigação no local, e deu um pequeno sorriso envergonhado.

"- Meninas vocês estão bem ai?". Beiste gritou do pé da escada. Tirando Santana e Brittany de seu mundinho.

"- S-sim, estamos bem". Santana respondeu. "- Vem Britt-Britt, vamos descer!". Santana estendeu a mão pra Brittany segui-la.

Ao descer as meninas viram que Beiste estava varrendo a pequena sala com uma vassoura de palha.

"- Acho que não são robôs que moram aqui, são Bruxas!". Brittany apontou pra vassoura com olhos arregalados, fazendo Beiste e Santana sorrir.

"- Bom meninas, acho que essa será a nossa casa provisória, ate eu construir o barco ou as Bruxas aparecerem!". Beiste falou sorrindo e passando a mão nos cabelos loiros de Brittany. "- Vamos dar uma olhada em volta e vou pescar pra podermos almoçar, quem quer me ajudar?". Beiste continuou falando indo em direção a porta.

Elas andaram em direção a parte de trás da casa,e Beiste descobriu que o barulho da água, vinha de uma pequena cascata que ficava entre as arvores. Ela era rodeada de pedras rochosas que nem a outra e ao experimentar um pouco da água ela teve certeza que era a mesma cachoeira. Santana e Brittany agora brincavam dentro da cascata jogando água uma na outra e passando por baixo da pequena cascata que parecia um chuveirão. O resto do dia passou rápido, Beiste e as meninas deram mais uma ronda em volta do local da cabana, e viram que um pouco mais adentro havia árvores frutíferas e coqueiros também, assim elas não ficariam sem alimento.

Britany estava encantada com os animais marinhos na beira do mar, ela nomeava todos e os animais pareciam gostar dela também. "Olha San, essa é a Senhora Tortuguita, a família dela também esta em Nova York e ela irá pegar carona com a gente, pois ela anda muito devagar!". Brittany falou sorridente enquanto segurava uma tartaruga marinha que tentava de todo o jeito voltar para o mar.

Santana estava sentada numa pedra dentro da água, ajudando Beiste a pescar, mas não tirava os olhos da menina loira que agora estava ajoelhada na beirinha da praia brincando com alguma espécie de caranguejo, que fez Santana arregalar os olhos de imaginar o bicho sobre a sua própria pele.

Beiste fez uma nova fogueira perto da cabana, e assava alegremente um salmão enorme e ameaçava Lord T com o olhar quando ele tentava se aproximar da fogueira, enquanto Brittany e Santana brincavam com uma concha do mar tentando ouvir algum tipo de barulho.

"- Acho que esta com defeito San, eu não consigo ouvir nenhuma musica nessa concha do mar". Brittany falou zangada entregando a concha pra Santana que sorriu com a braveza da loira. "- Não Britt-Britt, essa concha não toca musica, ela tem o som do mar, escuta de novo". Santana falou levando a concha ate a orelha de Brittany afastando um pouco do cabelo loiro.

A noite veio e Beiste decidiu que era hora das meninas dormirem, ela resolveu que dormiria nos almofadões na pare debaixo da casa e Brittany e Santana no andar de cima, pois ela não queria admitir que era pesada para tentar novamente subir as escadas. "- Descansem bem meninas, pois amanha iremos começar a construir o nosso barco! Boa Noite". Ela disse dando um beijo na testa de cada uma e levando elas em direção a escada.

Elas subiram e Santana segurou na mão de Brittany ate elas encontrarem a cama, pois a única claridade era a da fogueira do lado de fora da cabana. "- Espera Britt-Britt, me deixa limpar um pouco antes da gente deitar". Santana falou antes que Brittany deitasse. "- Pronto!". Ela falou satisfeita com sua limpeza das folhas que estava em cima da cama.

"- Obrigada San, você é a melhor amiga do mundo!". Brittany falou bocejando e deitando na cama.

Santana estava sorrindo, mesmo que Brittany não pudesse vê-la direito por causa da escuridão, e logo se juntou a loira na cama. Ela estava prestes a fechar os olhos e dar boa noite a Brittany quando sentiu a loira deitar em seu peito como na noite anterior que dormiram nas folhas. "- B-boa noite Sa-nn!". Brittany falou já meio que dormindo. E Santana menos nervosa como na primeira vez que Brittany a usou como travesseiro, sorriu e segurou Brittany com uma mão e com a outra fazia carinho no cabelo da loira. "Boa Noite Britt-Britt!". Ela falou e fechou os olhos com um sorriso feliz.

Santana acordou no dia seguinte sozinha na cama. Ela deu uma olhada em volta pra ver se Brittany estava em algum lugar, mas a única coisa que havia no quarto era ela a mesinha e o baú que ela tinha esquecido da existência ate aquele minuto. Ela levantou e caminhou em direção a ele, se ajoelhando e tocando o cadeado que o mantinha trancado. Ela se perguntou se os donos da cabana esqueceram aqui, ou eles estão por perto e virão buscar depois. Ela fez força pra tentar abrir o cadeado sem sucesso e viu que ele estava ate em ótimo estado, diferente da cabana que parecia estar abandonada há anos. Ela se levantou e resolveu ir procurar Beiste e Brittany, talvez à mulher ate poderia abrir o cadeado sem ter a chave, pois Santana ainda tinha suas suspeitas que a mulher tinha algum poder sobrenatural.

Ela desceu a pequena escada e se deparou com um banquete na mesinha de centro no meio da sala, tinha vários tipos de frutas picadinhas sobre um prato que parecia ter sido feito de bambu e folhas de bananeira, havia um coco já pronto para beber e uma flor amarela ao lado. Santana sorriu ao pegar a flor, ela sabia que era um presente de Bom Dia de Brittany. Ela colocou o cabelo atrás de sua orelha esquerda e encaixou a flor pra prender, e caminhou em direção a varanda com o prato de frutas e o coco nas mãos, sentando no degrau entre a areia e a cabana observando a paisagem.

"- Hey, Bom Dia garota!". Beiste cumprimentou Santana enquanto passava carregando vários pedaços de bambu nas mãos. Santana enrugou a testa ao não ver Brittany junto com Beiste e depois de engolir um pedaço de maça ela perguntou: "- Cadê a Brittany?".

"- Ela esta na praia, ela falou algo sobre algo sobre o gato fazer as pazes com um peixe!". Beiste respondeu revirando os olhos, enquanto colocava os pedaços de bambu no chão e fazia algum tipo de contagem com a mão.

"- Ok, eu irei procurá-la!". Santana falou. "- Ahh, la em cima tem um baú que esta fechado com cadeado, esquecemos de te falar ontem!". Santana falou sobre o ombro, seguindo seu caminho a praia, fazendo Beiste olhar para o andar de cima da cabana com olhar curioso.

Santana não precisou caminhar muito pra avistar Brittany sentada nas rochas do mar. No mesmo local que ela e Beiste pescaram no dia anterior. Brittany estava rodeada de conchas e pedrinhas coloridas e tentava a todo custo manter Lord T junto com ela com uma mão e com a outra ela segurava a uma tartaruga, que Santana imaginou que fosse a mesma de ontem.

"- Hey Britt-Britt? O que esta fazendo?". Santana perguntou com um sorriso ao se aproximar da loira.

Brittany ao ver Santana abriu o maior sorriso e levantou pra abraçar a morena largando a tartaruga e Lord T que correu desesperado em direção a cabana. "Bom Dia San! Eu sabia que a flor amarela ia deixar você mais bonita!". Brittany falou segurando o rosto de Santana com a duas mãos deixando a morena corada.

"- O-obrigada, eu amei a flor!". Santana gaguejou conseguindo ficar mais corada ao agradecer.

Brittany não pareceu perceber e puxou a morena pela mão pra mostrar seu trabalho sobre as rochas. "- Olha San, estamos preparando uma competição de dança da ilha, e aqui é o palco!". Ela disse apontando para uma grande rocha coberta de pedras coloridas. "- Você pode ser o juiz, pois eu estarei competindo mesmo que Lord T não ache justo, ele acha que pode roubar dos outros que não podem dançar se eu não participar". Ela sussurrou para Santana, que imaginou que Brittany não queria que a tartaruga ou os caranguejos que estavam sobre a rocha escutassem.

"- Eu adoraria ser a juíza da competição Britt-Britt, mas eu acho que agora a gente deveria ajudar Beiste a construir o barco". Santana falou e Brittany fez um beicinho de tristeza. "- Mas a gente pode brincar mais tarde e eu também quero dançar com você, posso ser juíza e dançarina ao mesmo tempo, o que acha?". Santana falou tentando animar a loira que agora parecia que tinha ganhado o maior presente de Natal de todos dando saltinhos de alegria.

"- Combinado San, será a melhor apresentação de todas, e temos que fazer roupas novas de dança!". Brittany falou com olhos brilhantes seguindo em direção a cabana ainda segurando a tartaruga marinha com uma mão, que parecia não se importar mais com a agitação da loira, e o dedo mindinho de Santana na outra.

Elas logo avistaram Beiste que estava do lado de fora da cabana tirando um pano que parecia um lençol de dentro do Baú, que agora não estava mais trancado. Elas chegaram mais perto e Beiste já tinha tirado bastante coisa de dentro do Bau que por incrível que pareça não parecia caber metade das coisas que estava do lado de fora dentro dele.

"- O que é isso?". Santana perguntou se ajoelhando e pegando um cone laranja feito de pano da areia.

"- Isso é uma Biruta!". Beiste respondeu. "- Serve pra medir a direção do vento! Estranho alguém precisar de uma biruta numa ilha, eles usam isso em aeroportos!". Ela falou com a voz acima do normal, como se tivesse assustada, enquanto tirava um grande espelho de dentro do Baú.

"- Olha San, botas de chuva! Servem direitinho em mim!". Brittany sorria enquanto terminava de calçar encantada um par de botas de chuva rosa brilhante. "- Posso ficar com elas Sr. Beiste?". Brittany perguntou agora de pé já calçada com as botas que pareciam ter sido feitas pra ela.

Beiste ainda estava em chocada com a quantidade de coisas que havia dentro do baú, tinha roupas, calçados, lençóis, escova de dente e de cabelo, uma corda gigante, fósforos e uma enxada. Parecia que dentro do baú havia coisas que elas iriam precisar pra não passarem necessidade na ilha. Era assustador,e Beiste novamente se lembrou das coisas que as pessoas falavam a respeito da família Jones.

"- Sr Beiste? Posso focar com as botas?". Brittany perguntou novamente com lagrimas nos olhos, tirando Beiste de suas teorias.

"- O-o que? Ah sim! P-pode Loirinha, pode ficar com elas, ela ficaram ótimas em você querida!". Beiste respondeu com um sorriso e virou seu olhar pra Santana que a observava com um olhar serio enquanto segurava uma espécie de calendário nas mãos.

"- Hoje é domingo, dia 2 de setembro, já se passou 3 dias desde o naufrágio". Santana falou num tom ainda serio pra Beiste que retirou o calendário das mãos de Santana e suspirou. Ela nunca em sua vida ficou sem respostas para as coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, ela iria construir o barco o mais rápido possível pra ela e as meninas irem embora com segurança.

Ela suspirou novamente e observou Brittany que agora vestia uma capa rosa brilhante da mesma cor que as botas de chuva, enquanto fazia uma espécie de dança para Santana que batia palmas sem mais carregar o olhar serio no rosto, como se a menina loira pudesse tirar todas as preocupações que ela carregava dentro de si.

Beiste encarregou as meninas de guardar as coisas que tiraram do baú na cabana, enquanto ela o carregava ate a sala, pois ela achou melhor ele ficar no andar de baixo. Santana agora vestia uma regatinha vermelha e um shorts branco com flores vermelhas. Muito parecido com suas roupas que ela carregava no navio pra levar pra casa de sua Abuela. Já Brittany continuava a com a capa e as botas e parecia que ela nunca tinha vestido nada tão legal em sua vida. Elas colocaram o lençol na cama e deixaram o outro no andar de baixo para Beiste. Elas colocaram os copos e talheres na cozinha e as roupas deixaram em cima da mesinha de centro.

Beiste já tinha juntado e amarrado os paus de bambu apertado, formando uma espécie de palco, fazendo Brittany saltar de alegria dizendo que poderia ser onde elas poderiam brincar de campeonato de dança. Levou algumas horas na construção do barco, e Beiste resolveu fazer uma pausa quando Brittany e Santana resolveram pegar seu facão pra fazer o almoço.

"- Meninas, vamos la, vamos pescar um pouco!". Beiste falou enquanto tirava seu facão da mão de Santana e as levava para o mar. O trabalho de pesca ficou por conta de Beiste, que sentiu dificuldade em pegar algum peixe com Santana e Brittany pulando ondas, rindo e brincando próximo a ela. Depois de conseguir pescar um peixe de tamanho médio, elas retornaram a cabana e Beiste pediu que as meninas fossem se lavar na cascata antes de comer.

"- Quando chegarmos a Nova York eu vou pedir pro Papai e Mamãe voltarem aqui com a gente San, você acha que sua Abuela deixa você morar comigo aqui?". Brittany perguntou a Santana quelavava alegremente o cabelo da loira tentando tirar o sal do mar e demorou a perceber o que Brittany tinha dito.

"- Você não quer voltar comigo San?". Brittany se virou de frente a morena com um olhar triste.

"- O-o que? N-não! S-sim, sim Britt-Britt, eu quero ficar com v-você!". Santana se atrapalhou ao responder Brittany. "- Claro que eu quero ficar com você, mas não sei se seus pais, ou minha Abuela iriam querer morar numa ilha. E eu também não sei se eu quero morar aqui". Santana agora escovava o cabelo da loira a sua frente.

"- Mas porque, aqui temos tudo, temos casa, o Sr. Beiste, Lord T, Sra. Tortuguita e temos uma à outra, eu gosto daqui San". Brittany falou de olhos fechados enquanto Santana ainda penteava seu cabelo.

Santana não sabia se estava mais encantada nas palavras de Brittany ao dizer que elas tinham uma a outra ou se estava encantada com a forma que as gotas da cascata escorriam no cabelo e rosto da loira. Ela se sentia bem só de ver o sorriso da menina a sua frente, pois parecia que tudo fazia mais sentido quando Brittany estava feliz.

"Você é linda Britt-Britt!". Santana falou ainda observando as gotas no rosto da loira.

"- Voce também é linda San, mesmo você não querendo morar comigo na ilha!". Brittany respondeu abrindo os olhos fazendo beicinho pra Santana que só depois da resposta da loira percebeu que tinha chamado Brittany de linda em voz alta. Claro que Brittany tinha uma beleza incrível, e também era linda por querer viver numa ilha com as pessoas que ela amava e seria feliz pra sempre com isso, ela tinha uma mente pura. Santana estava corando, sem saber o que falar pra loira que olhava fundo em seus olhos esperando alguma resposta, mas elas foram tiradas de seu momento por Beiste que as chamava pra almoçar.

Após o almoço o resto do dia foi concentrado na finalização do barco, as meninas assistiram concentradas enquanto Beiste amarrava e ia de um lado a outro ajustando o barco que já aparentava ser forte e pronto pra navegar. Brittany em algum momento cochilou sobre os almofadões na varanda da cabana tendo Lord T como companhia, enquanto Santana ajudava Beiste a virar o barco já pronto. O sol já tinha se posto quando Beiste falou:

"- Amanha cedo iremos colocar no mar, e dar Adeus a ilha Santana!".

Santana deu um pequeno aceno e virou seu olhar pra loira que dormia tranquilamente abraçada com Lord T, ela lembrou das palavras de Brittany sobre voltar a ilha e morar ali, e se perguntava se Brittany estaria bem ao partir pela manha. Ela caminhou ate a varanda pra acordar a loira.

"- Britt-Britt baby, vamos dormir na cama?". Santana a chamou carinhosamente fazendo carinho na cabeça da loira que murmurou algo inaudível e se aconchegou mais perto da morena.

Santana sorriu e voltou a chamar a menina: "- Britt-Britt, eu sei q sou seu travesseiro favorito, mas tem uma cama la em cima pra gente poder dormir, e temos que comer alguma coisa também". Santana insistiu e fingiu fazer uma voz de brava, mas acabou sorrindo ao Brittany afundar mais o rosto em seu colo.

"- Você não é só o meu travesseiro favorito San, você é todas as coisas favoritas pra mim, e mesmo que Lord T tenha ciúmes e tente fazer alguma coisa pra atrapalhar nossa competição de dança amanha". Brittany respondeu com um sorriso, mas ainda sem tirar o rosto do colo de Santana que agora tinha certeza que Brittany não ficaria feliz de ter que partir.

"- Meninas entrem, cortei algumas frutas e coloquei em cima da mesa da cozinha, vou acender a fogueira e iremos todas dormir, pois iremos acordar muito cedo amanha!". Beiste falou enquanto saia da cabana em direção aos restos da fogueira da noite passada.

As meninas levantaram, fazendo Lord T reclamar e seguiram em direção a mesinha onde havia vários tipos de frutas. "- O que iremos fazer amanha de manha San?". Brittany perguntou enquanto tomava um pouco de água de coco.

/

N/A: Sei q tinha prometido a passagem de tempo pra este capitulo, mas sei la achei muito comprido e dividi ele em duas partes .. Esperem q não fiquem bravas e nem ache muito chato rs ... pois a segunda parte já esta pronta tb =)


	19. Chapter 19

N/A: Queria agradecer a todos os cometarios, e queria pedir pra quem tiver duvidas ou quiser dar alguma ideia pra historia, pra me mandar ask no TUMBLR naynaysominharivera tumblr com

Parte 19

Santana em questões de segundos reviveu toda sua vida num simples piscar de olhos, a ausência de seus pais, ela ser criada por empregados, sua falta de amigos, este ultimo mais por ela ser tão revoltada dentro de si por não se sentir amada que ela própria criou um escudo afastando todas as pessoas que se aproximavam dela. Os únicos momentos bons eram os que ela passava junto com sua Abuela, que mesmo que não fosse muito carinhosa, fazia todas as suas vontades nas temporadas em que passava em sua casa. Isto é, até alguns dias atrás quando Brittany entrou em sua vida e atravessou sem nenhuma dificuldade pelo muro que separava Santana do resto do mundo, fazendo com que a morena deixasse entrar e sair todas as experiências estranhas com a qual ela não estava acostumada, era uma mistura de tudo que Santana não entendia direito, e uma delas era o que ela estava sentindo no momento, seu coração batendo fortemente enquanto pensava em dar um resposta a pergunta de Brittany: "- O que iremos fazer amanha de manha San?".

Santana se sentia nervosa ao dar qualquer tipo de resposta, e ela não entendia o porquê, ela podia simplesmente falar que ela estavam indo embora da ilha, mas ao mesmo tempo ela tinha medo de falar de qualquer jeito com a loira, pois ela sentia que Brittany iria ficar triste, pois ela parecia amar a ilha. Santana sorriu ao lembrar que Brittany queria morar na ilha e queria que elas morassem juntas, e mais uma vez esses sentimentos estranhos que a menina a sua frente a fazia sentir, agora alem de seu coração bater rápido, ela estava se sentindo quente, e ela podia jurar que estava se sentindo um pouco corada também, como se tivesse tomando sol direto no rosto. Ela sabia que seus pais e nem mesmo sua avó não permitiria isso e ela voltaria a ficar sozinha numa casa enorme enquanto seus pais estariam fazendo coisa melhor do que cuidar dela.

"- San? Voce esta bem? Você parece aquele tomate que Sr. Beiste me fez comer ontem! Eu não gostei muito, mas se você for virar um eu tento começar a gostar!". Brittany falou pra morena. Seus olhos azuis brilhando de preocupação.

"- E-eu to bem Britt-Britt, só estou com um pouco de calor!". Santana respondeu, percebendo que ela tinha ficado perdida em seus pensamentos e ainda não tinha respondido a loira.

"- Ah, então vamos nadar na praia, daí o calor passa, e podemos caçar estrelas do mar! Voce acha que estrelas do amr a noite brilham que nem a Lua San?". Brittany falou já de pé puxando Santana pra irem à praia.

"- Não tão rápido Loirinha!". Beiste interrompeu entrando na cabana. "- Hora de crianças irem dormir, e não nadar!". Ela continuou. "- Tem água fresca na pia da cozinha, lavem a boca e o rosto, e subam pra dormir". Brittani apontou a bacia grande em cima da pia com água.

"- Mas Sr. Beiste a san esta com calor, temos que tomar banho de mar, e tem as estrelas, como saberemos se elas brilham a noite como as do céu?" Brittany cruzou os braços fazendo beicinho, enquanto Beiste levava ela e Santana pelos ombros em direção a cozinha.

"- Tenho certeza que o calor que Santana esta sentindo não precisa de banho, pelo menos por enquanto Loirinha, e as estrelas do mar já estão dormindo, assim como vocês deveriam estar!". Beiste falou sorrindo e olhando Santana de canto de olho dando uma pequena piscadela, da qual Santana não entendeu, pois ela conseguiu ficar mais quente após o comentário de Beiste sem saber o porquê.

Os primeiros raios de sol ainda estavam aparecendo enquanto Beiste arrastava o pequeno barco ate a praia. Santana segurava a mão de Brittany para tentar de alguma forma animar a loira que pela primeira vez não tinha um sorriso no rosto ao acordar, pois ela queria continuar na ilha, após Beiste acorda-las para irem arrumando as coisas e se preparem que elas estariam partindo em breve.

"- Não fica triste Britt-Britt, a gente pode voltar caso seus pais queiram vir também lembra?". Santana falou abraçando Brittany, tentando deixá-la confortável. "- E eu vou pedir a minha Abuela se posso vir com você!". Santana a abraçou mais forte e viu pela primeira vez aquela manha o brilho nos olhos azuis que ela mais amava e que fez seu coração bater rápido de novo.

Elas estavam sentadas numa pedra esperando Beiste chamar pra elas embarcarem. Santana se apoiava no baú que Beiste achou melhor leva-lo junto pra guardar as coisas que elas precisassem, enquanto Britttany segurava Lord T e Sra. Tortuguita que parecia estar mais familiarizada sendo o novo mascote de Brittany.

"- Meninas, entrem aqui!". Beiste gritou fazendo com que as meninas levantassem e corressem em direção ao barco, enquanto ela caminhava em direção ao Baú para carregá-lo ate o barco.

"- Eu também queria ficar, mas logo a gente volta Lord T, e a Sra. Tortuguita pode convencer sua família voltar com a gente também!". Brittany susurrava enquanto enxugava uma lagrima que escapou de seus olhos.

Santana sentou mais perto da loira e segurou sua mão, e olhava com uma carranca para Beiste que tinha uma certa dificuldade de por o Bau dentro do barco.

"- este Baú não estava tão pesado, Loirinha você co,locou a sua coleção de pedras aqui dentro?". Beiste falou sem fôlego tentando pela terceira vez o Baú dentro do barco sem sucesso. Santana tentou esconder o sorriso ao imaginar que Brittany deve ter colocado não só a coleção de pedras como a de conchas e de areia do mar também.

"- Não Sr. Bieste, eu enterrei minha coleção perto da cascata para que os robôs não encontrem ate eu voltar!". Brittany falou em voz baixa, fazendo Santana e Beiste levantarem uma sobrancelha em duvida.

"- A gente acredita Britt-Britt, Santana falou e envolveu os braços para que Brittany se aninhasse em seu ombro, ao perceber que a loira ia começar a chorar por perceber que ninguém acreditou nela.

"- Talvez ele também não queira ir embora!". A loira chorou e afundou mais o rosto no ombro de Santana que deu um olhar mortal a Beiste, que por sua vez parou de tentar embarcar o Baú e congelou ao ouvir as palavras da loira.

O Baú estava mais pesado que o normal, como se ele tivesse vontade própria de não sair do chão, e agora assustada Beiste juntou toda a força que tinha para colocá-lo dentro do barco.

"- Consegui!". Beiste cantou vitoriosa ao ver o baú dentro do barco de frente pra meninas que estavam tentando voltar ao seu lugar depois de terem caído com o balanço do barco e agora fazendo força pra empurrá-lo ao mar.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos, e o único barulho que se ouviu foi do miado de Lord T ao ser esmagado por Santana e Brittany quando na primeira tentativa de Beiste ao empurrar o barco o mesmo se partiu e ficou em pedaços.

Santana ajudava uma Brittany sorridente a levantar enquanto a loira beijava uma Sra. Totuguita em choque. A morena não podia deixar de rir também com a felicidade da sua amiga, mas assim que ela virou seu olhar para Beiste e viu a mulher de joelhos na areia observando seu barco em ruínas ela percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada.

"- Hey Britt-Britt, porque você não leva a Sra. Tortuguita pra cabana e tenta ver se Lord T. esta bem?". Santana falou pra loira tentando não demonstrar que ela estava querendo ficar a SOS com Beiste.

"- Nós não vamos mais deixar a ilha hoje?". Brittany perguntou entusiasmada.

"- Hoje não Britt-Britt, então poderemos brincar daquele campeonato de dança o que acha? Vai indo na frente que eu já vou ok?". Santana respondeu sorrindo enquanto uma Brittany saltitante retornava seu caminho a cabana, deixando Santana e Beiste a sós.

"- O que você acha que aconteceu?". Santana perguntou a Beiste ao ver que a Brittany já estava na varanda da cabana tentando segurar um Lord T em pânico.

Beiste demorou a responder, pois ela estava [perdida em pensamentos dos quais a maioria ela acreditava que algo estava a mantendo presa naquela ilha com duas crianças. Ela sabia que tinha algo a ver com as palavras daquela mulher Jones e também tinha o baú, que como fosse feito de mágica mantinha dentro deles coisas que de jeito nenhum cabia dentro. Será que é algum tipo de sinal? Ela sabia que não teria respostas, mas também sabia que não poderia ficar muito tempo nessa ilha, pois ela sentia que algo muito obscuro estava por vir.

Santana ainda esperava a resposta de Beiste com toda a paciência do mundo. Por um lado ela estava feliz por não terem conseguido embarcar, pois essa era a vontade de Brittany, mas por outro ela se preocupava com as pessoas na cidade, em sua avó, os pais e irmãos de Brittany, e ate mesmo com a vida que Beiste tinha deixado pra trás. Ela sabia que não poderiam viver pra sempre nessa ilha, mas ela acreditava que agora era o mais correto ate que elas tivessem mais preparadas pra voltar.

"-E-eu acho que não amarrei a corda corretamente!". Beiste respondeu. Ela não queria assustar Santana com suas teorias sobre magia-negra. Ela so tinha certeza que tudo isso estava acontecendo por algum motivo.

Santana abaixou a cabeça em compreensão, ela sabia que Beiste achava que ela era criança pra entender as coisas que estavam acontecendo, mas ela tinha maturidade suficiente pra enxergar que tudo que aconteceu desde que ela pisou naquele porto, nada era normal. Ela já tinha passado por muitas situações adultas pra entender que algo de errado esta acontecendo e poderia ate ficar pior, mas vendo o estado que Beiste se encontrava em seus próprios pensamentos ela achou melhor não falar nada e ir ao encontro de Brittany que estava a sua espera.

"- Eu vou voltar pra cabana ok?". Vou cortar algumas frutas pra gente almoçar!". Santana falou já seguindo seu caminho ao encontro da loira que acenava feliz da varanda.

O resto do dia passou em um clima triste para Beiste, ela ainda estava perdida em pensamentos dos acontecimentos da manha. Ela mal prestou atenção nas meninas que dançavam alegremente em cima dos restos do barco que parecia que elas tinham aproveitado pra fazer algum tipo de palco. Ela estava cozinhando algumas verduras para a janta numa panela que havia dentro do baú, que misteriosamente ficou leve quando ela resolveu levá-lo de volta a cabana. Ela comeu junto com as meninas que cantarolavam letras inventando alguma cantiga pra uma nova brincadeira que elas fariam no dia seguinte e ao pensar no dia que viria, Beiste deu um longo suspiro e decidiu que não poderia ficar mal pra sempre, ela tinha que tentar de novo, ela não era uma pessoa de desistir facilmente.

"- Meninas, eu quero me desculpar por não ser muito animada hoje, mas eu já estou melhor e quero que saibam que amanha tentarei de novo e prometo que logo estaremos em Nova York!". Beiste falou com um sorriso grande, fazendo com que as meninas a sua frente parassem de brincar e a olharem desanimadas. Brittany estava prestes a falar alguma coisa, mas Santana apertou sua mão e acenou com a cabeça com um meio sorriso a Beiste.

"- Nós estamos um pouco cansadas, podemos ir dormir?". Santana perguntou apertando a mão de Brittany novamente ao perceber que a loira ia falar que não estava com muito sono.

"- Claro meninas, descansem que amanha será um ótimo dia!". Ela falou levantando e dando um beijo na testa de cada uma.

Santana acenou agradecida e caminhou puxando Brittany dentro da cabana. Depois de lavarem o rosto elas subiram para cama acompanhadas de Lord T que parecia ter esquecido que foi esmagado e caminhava lentamente ao lado das meninas.

"- Por que temos que ir embora amanha San? E porque temos que dormir agora?". Brittany resmungou baixinho.

"- Nós não precisamos dormir agora Britt-Britt, podemos contar historias ou brincar de sombra com as mãos que nem fizemos ontem o que acha? E eu não acho que iremos embora amanha, Beiste demora mais alguns dias ate construir outro barco!". Santana falou enquanto deitava e tentava puxar Brittany que estava de joelhos na cama fazendo beicinho.

A loira deu um pequeno sorriso e engatinhou ate chegar ao lado de Santana deitando em seu ombro e envolvendo o braço na cintura da morena, que desta vez não ficou tão nervosa pois ela estava se acostumando a ser o travesseiro de Brittany. Ela por um lado estava feliz de não irem embora e encontrar seus familiares, pois ela sentia um vazio so de imaginar não poder mais dormir junto com Brittany.

"- Conta uma historia san?". Brittany falou se aninhando mais em Santana e dando um grande bocejo.

"- Que historia você quer ouvir ?". Santana sussurrou sorrindo, enquanto fazia carinho no braço de Brittany que a envolvia.

"- Humm, de duas melhores amigas que moram numa ilha magica com um gato que é um Lord, e uma tartaruguinha solitária, e eles tem como vilão um gigante chamado Sr. Beiste que quer tira-las da ilha pra construir um reino de gigantescos gigantes comedores de peixe". Brittany falou fazendo Santana gargalhar.

"- Ok Britt-Britt! Santana concordou ainda dando risada. "- Era uma vez uma menina chamada Brittany, ela loira, tinha os olhos azuis mais lindo que o céu e tinha um sorriso que podia encantar todos as pessoas e os animais a sua volta, ela era pura e a menina mais linda em todo o mundo chato e fedorento que tinha la fora". Santana começou enquanto fazia carinho nos cabelos de Brittany.

"- Eu posso ser uma princesa San? E você quando aparece? Você pode ser o Príncipe?". Brittany sussurrou se aninhando mais no corpo de Santana.

"- Deixa eu terminar a historia Britt-Britt". Santana falou dando outra gargalhada. "- E sim você pode ser uma princesa, mas eu não posso ser um príncipe porque eu sou uma menina!". Ela falou não tendo certeza se Brittany ficaria feliz com a historia.

"- Mas é a nossa historia que você esta contando, e eu acho que tudo é possível então". Ela respondeu Santana, que deu um pequeno beijo na cabeça da loira e dando um forte abraço.

"- Brittany era uma princesa, e ela tinha a mais fiel companhia de seu gato gordo Tunbington que era conhecido como Lord Tunbington!". Santana continuou.

"- San, não chama Lord T de gordo, ele esta tentando fazer Dieta mas toda essa maresia deixa ele com fome!". Brittany levantou a cabeça pra olhar pra Santana que tentava segurar o riso.

"- Um dia passeando no reino com seu gato que não e gordo, Brittany avistou uma linda menina que parecia estar . Então a princesa como tinha um coração muito bom perguntou a menina se ela precisaria de ajuda, e a menina que não tinha muitos amigos se assustou, mas aceitou a ajuda porque a Princesa sorriu e segurou a sua mão pra ajudar. A princesa descobriu que a menina precisava encontrar algo, mas não parecia estar no reino, e entao deu a idéia delas atravessarem o mar pra ver se podia estar do outro lado. Santana continuou a historia.

"- Como era o nome da menina que a princesa brittany vai ajudar San?". Brittany interrompeu.

"- Santana, o nome da menina era Santana". Ela falou dando outro beijo em Brittany que parecia estar um pouco mais sonolenta agora com a historia e os carinhos.

E Santana continuou a historia até Brittany adormecer, sem ter idéia que abaixo delas deitada sobre os almofadões, Beiste também estava ouvindo a historia com lagrimas nos olhos. Ela se deu conta que apesar de ter acontecido toda a tragédia com o navio e terem se separado de seus familiares, Santana e Brittany estavam felizes uma com a outra. E agora ela se perguntava se o destino as juntou nessa ilha e o porquê que ela estava junto. Eram tantas duvidas e todas sem respostas que Beiste acabou adormecendo, mas com a certeza que apesar de bonitinho parecer que elas estavam vivendo algum tipo de historia mágica, a vida real era elas irem embora da ilha o mais rápido.

O dia seguinte chegou com Beiste focada na construção do barco numero 2, ela preparou o café da manha das meninas e as deixou responsável pela limpeza depois. Santana e Brittany após o café foram brincar ao redor da cabana, explorando novas pedras para coleção da loira, elas encontraram novos tipos de animalzinhos que Brittany queria levar todos pra cabana, mas com insistência de Santana que camaleões não podem viver dentro de casa, Brittany concordou em por nomes em todos, e depois voltar pra visitar.

Passaram-se 4 dias e agora as meninas se encontravam novamente de mãos dadas esperando Beiste tentar empurrar alegremente o barco numero 2 já pronto ao mar. Ela decidiu deixar o baú na cabana dessa vez, só levar as coisas que estava dentro dele que elas iriam precisar na viagem. O barco deslizou com sucesso ao mar, deixando Beiste com um sorriso que não cabia em seu rosto de alegria. Ela estava prestes a chamar as meninas pra entrar no barco, quando o mesmo se desfez inteiro ao passar pela primeira onda,como se tivesse derretido ou algo do gênero, pois ele se desamarrou sozinho soltando todos os paus de bambu fazendo todas as coisas que estavam dentro dele afundar na água .

Santana e Beiste olhavam a cena na frente delas horrorizada, enquanto Brittany sorria em busca de Sra. Tortuguita que tentava aproveitar as pequenas ondas pra voltar ao mar. "- Sei que se sente um Panda triste por estar longe, mas teremos que ficar mais um pouco Sra. Tortuguita!". Brittany falou saltitante enquanto impedia a tartaruga marinha de escapar a enchendo de beijos.

Santana caminhou em direção a Beiste que ainda olhava chocada os restos do barco feito de bambu, agora desfeitos balançando na água junto com as ondas. Ela estava prestes a falar alguma coisa quando Beiste se levantou e suspirou.

"- Eu não irei desistir!". Beiste falou pra si própria, recolhendo algum dos objetos que boiavam na água. "- Meninas me ajudem aqui!". Ela falou enquanto já caminhava de volta a barraca carregando as coisas mais pesadas, enquanto Santana em Brittany recolhiam as coisas pequenas.

O resto do dia passou tranquilamente, Beiste tentou não ligar pro sentimento que a ilha ou o que quer que seja estava impedindo elas de saírem da ilha. Ela estava disposta a lutar de frente mesmo se a força da ilha fosse invisível. Ela guardou as coisas de volta no Baú que ela teve a sensação que estava com uma cor mais alegre, como se tivesse sido reformado e pintado recentemente e cheio de coisas diferentes dentro como um par de luvas de boxe. Ela arregalou os olhos por imaginar que a ilha talvez tenha lido seus pensamentos sobre uma luta, mas ela achou que já estava fantasiando demais.

Brittany nunca pareceu tão feliz em toda sua vida, e o humor de Santana ao redor da loira sempre era o melhor. Elas deixaram as coisas na varanda da cabana e foram brincar próximo a cascata.

"- Talvez se a gente pedisse pra voz que tinha dentro da cachoeira, ela poderia avisar nossos pais e perguntar se eles queriam vir pra ilha San, daí a gente não precisaria voltar!". Brittany falou enquanto fazia um mergulho envolta de Santana que estava sentada na água observando a loira.

"- Eu não sei se tem alguém nessa ilha Britt-Britt, mas eu não quero voltar para o outro lado, e eu também não quero que você vá la ok?". Santana falou preocupada, ela não tinha esquecido que Brittany tinha visto a cachoeira do outro lado da ilha desaparecer e uma voz chamando pela loira. Ela começou entrar em pânico de imaginar Brittany seguindo a voz e desaparecendo e ela nunca mais a veria.

Santana se levantou bruscamente jogando água em todo lugar, inclusive em Lord T que bebia água calmamente na beirinha das pedras o fazendo correr em disparada. Brittany também estava assustada e sem entender o que tinha feito Santana agir dessa forma.

"- San, você esta bem? Algum bichinho te mordeu embaixo d'água?". Ela perguntou olhando em volta do local onde a morena estava em pé a procura de algo que pudesse ter machucado sua amiga.

"- Britt-Britt? Você tem que me prometer uma coisa agora!". Santana falou num tom mais alto se aproximando da loira e se ajoelhando a sua frente, deixando a loira agora com um olhar preocupado. Ela segurou o rosto da menina com as duas mãos como se pudesse a manter ali pra sempre.

"- Você tem que me prometer que você não vai voltar naquela cachoeira Britt-Britt, e mesmo se alguém te chamar de dentro dela, voce não vai seguir a voz, voc6e me promete?". Santana falou , deixando escapar algumas lagrimas que brittany passou os dedos lentamente pra tentar enxugar.

"- Eu prometo San, eu não irei la de novo, eu prometo". A loira respondeu e abraçou Santana que devolveu o abraço.

Santana sabia que ela estava sendo muito dramática, mas ela não poderia suportar a idéia de perder sua melhor amiga. Brittany por outro lado não entendia o porquê a morena estar tão preocupada, ela não iria sozinha para o outro lado, ela chamaria Santana e Sr. Beiste pra ir com ela.

Os dias foram passando calmamente, as meninas cada dia descobrindo coisas novas, novos animais, novas flores, frutas diferentes que Santana explicou a Brittany, através de um calendário que tinha dentro do Baú que cada uma tinha a própria estação pra amadurecer. Elas acompanhavam de longe a construção dos barcos de Beiste que não tinha desistido de tentar sair da ilha de qualquer forma. Elas só se aproximavam quando Beiste as chamava pra embarcas, mas todas as vezes e pelas contas no calendário que Santana sempre carregava, Beiste já tinha construído sete barcos em pouco mais de três meses. E todos de alguma forma acabava em pedaços na tentativa de sair da ilha.

/

15 de dezembro de 1990

" - Meninas! Acordem! Hoje teremos um grande Dia!". Beiste gritou do pé da escada olhando em direção ao quarto que as meninas dormiam. " - Andem logo, temos muita coisa pra fazer meninas, chega de preguiça e levantem já !". Beiste agora sorria enquanto gritava e caminhava em direção a porta saindo da cabana.

" - Eu não quero mais ver os barcos quebrarem San!" . Brittany resmungou ainda de olhos fechados pra Santana que dormia pesadamente de boca aberta. " – San? Saaann?". Brittany falava com o rosto colado nas axilas de Santana, onde ela tinha acostumado a dormir nos últimos meses. "- San? San?". Ela continuou.

" - O-oque? O que? Morangos silvestres não são do mal Britt-Britt!". Santana falou num salto assustado fazendo a loira ao seu lado gargalhar.

" - O que esta acontecendo Britt-Britt?". Santana falou um pouco mais calma ao olhar em volta e ver que aparentemente estava tudo normal. " - Por que raios você me chamou Britt- Britt?". Santana falou agora com seu mau humor matinal normal, enxugando um pouco da baba de sono do canto da boca fazendo com que Brittany continuasse a gargalhar da reação da morena.

"- Você já me explicou que os morangos são bonzinhos San!". Brittany falou ainda rindo, deixando Santana mais carrancuda. " - Eu só te acordei pra falar que eu não queria acordar". Ela continuou enquanto tentava puxar Santana que a observava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

" - Se você não queria acordar por que então não voltou a dormir?". Santana falou irritada, mas deitando novamente deixando Brittany se aninhar em seu corpo novamente.

" - Meninas! Eu não vou chamar de novo! Desçam agora!". Beiste gritou do lado de fora da cabana, mas o eco foi tão forte que fez as meninas pularem da cama e caminharem em direção à mulher. Ao passarem pela sala havia as variadas frutas cortadas para o café da manha, mas as meninas assustadas passaram direto pela mesinha indo de encontro com Bieste do lado de fora.

"- Até que enfim, achei que vocês não iam querer participar dos preparativos do Natal!" . Beiste falou enquanto arrastava um gigante tronco de arvore ate a frente da cabana, fazendo a carranca de Santana aumentar e Brittany dar vários pulos de felicidade.

" - Hoje é Natal? Papai Noel vai vim de barco? Temos que pescar pra colocar peixe na meia dele San, ele vai chegar com fome!" . Os olhos de brittany brilhavam enquanto ela falavas coisas que teriam que fazer pra chegada do Papai Noel, enquanto Santana olhava perplexa para Beiste que agora moldava com um grande facão o tronco na frente da cabana.

" - Você vai me explicar o que esta acontecendo?" . Santana perguntou cruzando os braços pra Beiste.

" - Sorria um pouco Santana, eu estava olhando aquele calendário que você vive carregando e vi que faltam poucos dias pra chegada do Natal, então resolvi fazer como nas grandes famílias. Estou construindo um trenó e você e a Loirinha irão decora-lo!". Beiste falou feliz.

Beiste sempre gostou do feriado do Natal, o avô dela sempre enfeitava a casa com uma grande arvore e bolinhas, e fazia um delicioso jantar pra comemorar. Depois que ela cresceu e seu avo morreu, ela continuou a tradição, porem sozinha, isto é, até o dia que ela encontrou Cooter, os dois sempre faziam um jantar e trocavam presentes. Mas ela tentou mudar os pensamentos neste momento, ela queria dar a Brittany e Santana um natal maravilhoso como ela teve quando criança. Santana ao contrario sempre passou os feriados de Natal sozinha quando sua Abuela não podia vir visitar sua família. Ela não acreditava em Papai Noel, mas vendo a felicidade de Brittany ajudando Beiste com os preparativos, ela suspirou e decidiu entrar na brincadeira também.

" -Venha Britt-Britt, vamos comer alguma coisa e depois iremos procurar material pra enfeitar o trenó e decorar algumas arvores". Santana falou com um pequeno sorriso esticando a mão pra loira segui-la.

"- Nós já voltamos Sr. Beiste!". Brittany ainda saltava de alegria."- Espero que o papai Noel venha com roupa de banho, aqui ta muito calor, ou podemos fazer roupa de folhas pra ele San, acho que ele vai gostar, talvez ele queira ficar aqui com a gente também e ser o novo parceiro de escalada em arvores com Lord T, já que ele acha que nós não somos tão boas como ele". Brittany tagarelava empolgada pra Santana que tinha fechado a cara pra piscadela que Beiste havia dado a ela minutos antes, como se tivesse aprovando a decisão de Santana a comemorar um feliz natal.

E assim passaram-se os dias, as meninas fizeram um ótimo trabalho de decoração, usando flores de todas as cores, cascas de coco que Beiste modelou com a faca em formas de pinheirinhos de natal e bengalinhas, e ate mesmo fez alguns em forma de gato e tartaruga, pois Brittany tinha insistido que o Natal tinha que ter a cara de todos da família para que o papai Noel não se confundisse na hora que chegasse. O jantar não era nada de diferente do que elas estavam acostumadas, somente a maneira que ele foi servido em pratos decorados e algumas frutas em forma de estrelas e carinhas felizes. Elas riram, se divertiram e contaram historias engraçadas na beira da fogueira. Santana estava deitada com um lindo sorriso no rosto no colo de Brittany que separava alegremente um prato de frutas e peixe para o papai Noel, enquanto Beiste tentava explicar que o Papai Noel chegaria tarde e já teria jantado. E quando o fogo abaixou, Papai Noel ainda não tinha aparecido, mas elas sabiam que esse tinha sido um Natal que ela nunca esqueceriam em sua vida, pois elas estavam na companhia uma da outra.

Naquela mesma noite, Beiste levou as duas meninas que tinham adormecido pra cama, e não se esqueceu de comer a comida que tinha sido separada pro Papai Noel, pois ela acreditava que seria bom Brittany acreditar que o velhinho existia por mais algum tempo.

E assim o tempo foi passando, Beiste nunca desistiu de construir seu barco mesmo que todas as vezes falhassem , ela estaria sempre tentando. Ela sabia que a ilha queria que ela ficasse ali com as meninas, e cada dia que passava algo diferente saia de dentro do baú como uma navalha e uma tesoura no dia que Santana reclamava de seus pelos e cabelo, ou como nos dias que fazia frio que Brittany apareceu com roupas quentes e toucas estranhas com formato de animais. Elas não parou pra entender, so estava disposta a virar o jogo e ir embora dali, mesmo que demorasse dias ... meses ... anos ...

/

11 de abril de 1993 - Páscoa

Era uma linda e calma manha de Sol na ilha, o mar estava quieto, e só se ouvia o canto baixinho de alguns pássaros de longe. Santana estava deitada de bruços em sua cama de bambu,ela estava coberta ate a cintura com um lençol branco, e na parte de cima ela estava de top less. Seu cabelo solto estava bagunçado por todo o travesseiro. Parecia ser mais um dia normal, se não fosse pelo silencio dentro e fora da cabana. Ela esticou o braço lentamente, ainda sem abrir os olhos, tateando o espaço ao seu lado a procura do corpo familiar. Não encontrando, ela abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça pra olhar ao redor, ainda sem nenhum sinal de sua amiga. Ela sorriu e deitou novamente, tentando lembrar se Brittany tinha dito algo de sair de manha e não recordou de nada. Ela estava prestes a se levantar pra procurar a loira quando de repente Brittany entra pela janela escorregando sobre uma corda e fazendo o maior barulho:

" - Feliz Páscoa San! Já escondi todos os ovos e você terá que achar todos pra ganhar o premio". Brittany gritava enquanto aterrissava no quarto e pulava em cima de Santana sentando em suas costas nua.


	20. Chapter 20

Parte 20

N/A

Queria agradecer todos os comentários, fico feliz que estejam gostando =). O Filem a Lagoa Azul acho que sempre vai ser o meu filme favorito, não querendo entrega a minha idade, mas a primeira vez que fui ao cinema na minha vida foi pra assistir ele rsrs ... Eu sempre quis estar no lugar do Richard =p "nada boba eu". Bom apesar de não seguir todos os passos do filme, algumas coisas vou fazer parecida como a primeira briga e a descoberta do amor ... Acho q será uma fic longa, mas prometo atualizar sempre =)

Irei responder os comentários no final da Historia!

Enjoy ;)

11 de abril de 1993 - Páscoa

Era uma linda e calma manha de Sol na ilha, o mar estava quieto, e só se ouvia o canto baixinho de alguns pássaros de longe. Santana estava deitada de bruços em sua cama de bambu,ela estava coberta ate a cintura com um lençol branco, e na parte de cima ela estava de top less. Seu cabelo solto estava bagunçado por todo o travesseiro. Parecia ser mais um dia normal, se não fosse pelo silencio dentro e fora da cabana. Ela esticou o braço lentamente, ainda sem abrir os olhos, tateando o espaço ao seu lado a procura do corpo familiar. Não encontrando, ela abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça pra olhar ao redor, ainda sem nenhum sinal de sua amiga. Ela sorriu e deitou novamente, tentando lembrar se Brittany tinha dito algo de sair de manha e não recordou de nada. Ela estava prestes a se levantar pra procurar a loira quando de repente Brittany entra pela janela escorregando sobre uma corda e fazendo o maior barulho:

" - Feliz Páscoa San! Já escondi todos os ovos e você terá que achar todos pra ganhar o premio". Brittany gritava enquanto aterrissava no quarto e pulava em cima de Santana sentando em suas costas nua.

"- Britt-Britt, nós não somos mais crianças pra procurar ovos na areia na páscoa!". Santana falou contra o travesseiro tentando não mostrar seu sorriso a Brittany. Na verdade ela amava fingir dificuldade em encontrar os ovos que Brittany escondia, pois a loira planejava os locais mais difíceis durante dias antes, porem ela falava em voz alta e Santana obviamente ouvia todos os locais que ela iria esconder.

Porem elas já tinham 14 anos e Santana sentia que elas deveriam fazer coisas diferentes na Páscoa, ela só não tinha certeza do que adolescentes faziam nesta data. Santana também percebeu que com o passar do tempo ela e Brittany tinham se desenvolvido de forma diferente. Ela era um pouco mais baixa de altura, porem ela tinha um corpo mais definido que o da loira. Ela às vezes passava horas olhando seu corpo no espelho, ela se orgulhava de seus peitos redondos e perfeitos, que ela carinhosamente os apelidou em pensamento de 'gêmeos'. Santana nos momentos que ficava sozinha na cabana, tirava toda a sua roupa e se admirava na frente do espelho. Ela passava a mão em cada curva de seu corpo, no seios, na cintura, nas coxas passando pelo V no meio das suas pernas. Ela não sabe o porquê ela gostava de se admirar mas ela as vezes se perguntava se outras pessoas também gostariam do seu corpo.

"- Vamos San? Por favor?". Brittany insistia dando pequenos beliscões ainda sentada nas costas de Santana.

"- Ok, ok, eu vou, mas para de beliscar que esta fazendo cócegas!". Santana respondeu gargalhando enquanto tentava se virar para que Brittany parasse de beliscar.

Brittany ao perceber o efeito que estava causando na amiga, começou a fazer cócegas de verdade, fazendo com que a morena gargalhasse e tentasse desesperadamente sair debaixo dela dando pequenos saltos fazendo Brittany gargalhar junto. Depois de muita luta Santana conseguiu reverter à situação virando a loira que agora se encontrava deitada com Santana a mantendo seus braços presos por cima da cabeça.

"- E agora? Quem esta no topo ?". Santana falou tentando recuperar o fôlego olhando no olhos da loira embaixo de si. Brittany por outra vez também sorria tentando recuperar o fôlego, porem seus olhos estavam focados em outro lugar que Santana seguiu automaticamente e seus olhos caíram em seus gêmeos que estavam descobertos e devido a sua forte respiração eles balançavam pra cima e pra baixo.

O coração de Santana de repente começou a acelerar mais que o normal e sua única reação foi olhar pra loira com olhos arregalados e se levantar em busca de seu top que estava em cima da cadeira para vesti-lo. Ela demorou um pouco pra prender, pois ela estava nervosa que Brittany estava olhando seus seios, mas ela não entendia o porque, ela e Brittany sempre viam uma a outra nuas e sempre tomavam banho na cascata juntas. Então porque raios ela se sentiu nervosa dessa vez?

"- Deixa que eu prendo San!". Brittany falou já nas costas de Santana dando um laço em seu Top, fazendo com que Santana endurecesse e se afastasse do toque da loira que se assustou com o salto que a morena deu.

Santana ao perceber que assustou a amiga, tentou concertar sua reação. "- D-desculpa Britt-Britt, v-você me assustou, pode prender!". Ela falou ao se virar novamente segurando os top pra que Brittany pudesse prende-lo.

"- Tudo bem San, eu também já falei pra Lord T não ficar olhando seus gêmeos porque você poderia se assustar, mas ele não entende como você tem peitos muito grandes e nós não". Brittany respondeu encabulada. "- Agora vamos que tenho certeza que a Sra. Tortuguita esta cavando os ovos achando que seus filhotes estão dentro deles". Ela continuou agora arrastando Santana pela escada.

Santana demorou um pouco a processar as palavras de Brittany, pois ela ainda sentia um pequeno formigamento onde a loira a tocava pra prender o Top. "- Espera? Lord T fica me espiando nua?". Santana perguntou a loira que não respondeu nem virou o olhar para, mas ela teve certeza que Brittany estava corando pelo tom rosa que sua orelha brilhava enquanto elas caminhavam pra fora da cabana.

"- Feliz Páscoa meninas!". Beiste falou sorridente quando Santana e Brittany passaram indo em direção a cascata. Ela estava com o cabelo mais comprido e amarrado num coque bagunçado e apesar de mais magra, estava com grandes braços fortes, que ela agradece a sua diária construção de barcos e carregamentos de tronco de arvores, do qual ela já havia construído até uma espécie de carrinho de mão para carregar seus barcos fracassados ao mar e também coisas pesadas. Ela não teve nenhuma resposta de ambas, mas ela estava acostumada as mudanças de humor das meninas de um tempo pra cá, um dia elas estavam felizes, outro dia chorando. Ela acreditava que era normal pra adolescentes e achava melhor não provocá-las. Ela sorriu e continuou seu trabalho, que pela primeira vez em três anos ela não estava com pressa em terminar. Ela na verdade sabia que a ilha não queria que elas voltassem e vivessem suas vidas ali, mas Beiste nunca iria desistir mesmo que levasse 10 anos. E durante todo esse tempo ela fez o seu melhor pra cuidar de Santana e Brittany como se fossem suas filhas, ensinava, orientava, brigava quando necessário. Mas ela ao ver as meninas se afastando ela percebeu que as duas estavam crescidas. Santana tinha se tornado uma menina forte, decidida e não era de desistir fácil daquilo que ela achava que era certo. Brittany por outro lado continuava com a mesma pureza infantil que ela tinha com onze anos, porem num corpo de mulher, e também tinha criado um pouco de independência de Santana, e por isso muitas vezes elas podiam ser vistas cada uma no seu próprio mundinho.

"- Chegamos San, você tem que encontrar os dez ovos enterrados até eu contar cem, daí você ganhara a surpresa que eu tenho pra você este ano". Brittany falou animadamente enquanto arrastava Santana pro meio de um circulo de conchas do mar que estava na areia indicando a direçao que os ovos estavam interrados. Santana revirou os olhos, mas deu um pequeno sorriso concordando com a brincadeira da amiga, pois afinal de contas, nos últimos anos Brittany sempre fazia alguma coisa artesanal pra presenteá-la como premio. No primeiro ano Santana ganhou um laço de cabelo feito com varias tiras de cipó trançado, e pequenas conchinhas coloridas pendurada e faziam um barulho de choqualho quando a morena corria. No segudo ano, Santana ganhou um portas-laço pra poder guardar todos os laços que Brittany fez depois que passou a páscoa, pois ela insistia que Santana tinha que todo dia fazer um penteado diferente com laços.

Quando Brittany falou já, Santana correu em direção aos locais errados, só pra ouvir as risadas que a loira dava, achando que Santana nunca iria encontrar os seus locais secretos. No momento que a loira chegou na contagem de numero sessenta, Santana decidiu que era encontrar os ovos e acabar com a brincadeira, ela atuou fazendo uma cara de pânico e gritando que nunca iria conseguir, fazendo a loira sentar no chão de tanto dar risada. Lord T que estava lambendo suas patas em cima de uma pedra próxima olhando de canto de olho pra morena como se todo o tempo soubesse que aquilo era uma farsa pra agradar a loira. Santana já tinha encontrado nove ovos e Brittany estava na contagem de numero noventa e um carregando um lindo olhar de orgulho pra morena que estava fingindo algum tipo de choro agora.

"- Falta só um San, eu sei que você consegue você é a menina mais inteligente e bonita dessa ilha!". Brittany falou ainda sentada do chão olhando a amiga com admiração. Santana ao ouvir as palavras de Brittany perdeu o rumo da direção ao ultimo ovo e ficou parada olhando a loira que agora se levantava com olhos arregalados.

"- Cemmmm!".

E só assim Santana percebeu que não tinha encontrado o ultimo ovo, pois Brittany tinha a distraído com suas palavras.

"- Eii, isso não vale, você me distraiu de propósito". Santana se queixou parecendo que ela tinha onze anos de novo.

"- Não, não San, jogo e jogo, você perdeu e não vai ganhar o premio". Brittany disse seria caminhando em direção ao local que o ultimo ovo estava escondido e o tirando do meio dos arbustos.

"- Eu sabia que ele estava ai, eu estava indo nessa direção quando você falou que eu era inteligente e bonita Brittany!". Santana cruzou os braços e falou num tom ríspido.

"- Eu ainda acho você inteligente e bonita San, e com grandes gêmeos também, mas você perdeu". Brittany falou dando um beijo na bochecha de Santana e caminhando na direção da cabana novamente, deixando uma Santana perplexa pra trás.

Santana ainda estava parada no mesmo local, e segurando o local que Brittany tinha beijado. Ela estava processando tudo que tinha acontecido, Brittany tinha falado que ela era bonita varias vezes e ela nunca tinha se distraído por isso, e agora essa coisa com os gêmeos que ela ainda não sabia se era Lord T ou se era Brittany a espiando. Ela também lembrou que Brittany tinha falado que ela não tinha peitos igual o de Santana, e se perguntava se a loira se sentia mal por isso. Ela suspirou tentando parar de pensar e ao dar os primeiros passos de volta a cabana ela percebeu que ainda segurava os nove ovos, e sua carranca voltou ao lembrar que ela tinha perdido o premio. Ela deixou os ovos no chão e correu pra encontrar Brittany pra tentar ter o premio.

"- Ela não pode simplesmente falar que eu não posso ganhar o premio, ela não tem as regras por escrito pra me provar isso!". Santana resmungava em voz alta enquanto ela passava como um furacão bravo por Beiste que ainda moldava o barco, em direção a cabana.

"- Adolescentes!". Beiste suspirou e voltou ao seu molde.

N/A2: Respondendo algumas questões

GabrielaSnixx – Heyy brigadao pore star curtindo =) … é vc que falou comigo no TUMBLR?

BetTheDuckisInTheHat – Yehh …eu inventei esse bau enquanto via a cena de Harry e Gina se beijando na sala precisa vc acredita? rsrsrs ... Ele na vdd é um baú fiel a ilha, ele oferece coisas a você que a ilha não pode te fornecer por si própria! Não adianta você querer os números da loteria que ela não vai te dar =p ... Ou que nem no caso da Beiste de querer um barco pronto pra ir embora dali, principalmente querendo levar ele junto ;)

Diana – Mais pra frente eu pretendo fazer um PDV Brittany quando for a hora certa. Muito do que passa em sua mente desde o dia que o navio naufragou ate o momento presente do capitulo serão esclarecidos.

RabbitSniper – Eu pretendo escrever ate elas completarem 21 .. mas posso mudar minha mente =)

Catkins – Já estou preparando outro salto de tempo =D

BiaBLanna – Eu também achei fofo rs ... os proximos que eu escrever acredito que já será diferente .. de um jeito mais adulto de comemorar

MR Anderson – Certas coisas são boas quando a gnt cresce, porem tem coisas q temos q fazer grandes que da vontade de voltar a ser pequeno de novo .. elas vão enxergar isso logo logo ;)

lala Galdino – Já estou providenciando o próximo =)

Stephanie – Obrigada por estar sempre por aqui s2

Sareena – Beiste que esta perdida no meio dessa mudança de hormônio das meninas rs

AlexandraPierceLopez – Brigadinha =D ... Feliz q esteja gostando =)

Buff – Yeyyyy \o/ ... mini-brittana e fofo, mas tem uma hora q a gnt quer ver a coisa esquentar ne? rs

N/A 3: Caso alguém tenha duvida quanto aos ovos que as meninas brincam, na vdd eles são pedras redondas e que foram pintadas por Beiste que encontrou dentro do Baú misterioso algumas latas pequenas de diversas cores num dias que as meninas estavam dando muito trabalho e a tinta serviu como distração pra fazer artesanatos. Pois a nossa Britt-Brrit como sabemos não sabe a diferença de um ovo com vida dentro ou não, por isso elas não mexem nos ovos dos pássaros que vivem na ilha ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Parte 21

N/A: Pode ser que os próximos capítulos sejam um pouco tenso para alguns, porem para outros pode ser que seja lido de uma forma diferente pra uma coisa boa ...

Divirtam-se

"- Hey Britt-Britt, eu acho que temos que rever as regras desse jogo! O ganhador recebe o premio se conseguir pegar mais de sete ovos!". Santana subia as escadas resmungando sobre novas regras para a brincadeira, e ao entrar no quarto, pegou Brittany se afastando num pulo da frente do espelho com um rosto parecido como se ela tivesse sido pega alimentando Sra. Tortuguita com chocolates feito de areia de novo.

"- O-oque você estava fazendo Britt-Britt? Você está bem?". Santana perguntou preocupada e esquecendo toda a raiva que estava sentindo ao se aproximar da loira.

Brittany se apavorou mais ainda enquanto Santana se aproximava, e deu alguns passos para trás, fazendo a oura menina parar os passos e olhar intrigada.

"- E-eu preciso tomar banho agora San!". Brittany deu a volta no quarto em direção a escada se afastando mais de Santana, que abriu um sorriso enorme ao ouvir os planos da loira.

"-Hey, eu vou com você Britt-Britt, toda essa procura de ovos me deixou suando e ...". Ela foi cortada por Brittany antes de concluir sua frase.

"N-NÃO, não, você não pode vir comigo!". Brittany gritou, fazendo Santana arregalar os olhos. "- Q-quer dizer, h-hoje você não pode vir porque eu prometi a Sra. Tortuguita que faria companhia a ela já que ela esta triste que sua família não a quer mais de volta!". Brittany tentou concertar.

Santana por sua vez tentou não deixar cair a parede que ela mantinha dentro de si desde pequena, aquela que ela não tentava demonstrar seus sentimentos a ninguém, porem a única pessoa que enxergava através dela era a mesma que estava ali na sua frente mentindo. Ela tentou não chorar ali mesmo por perceber que Brittany não queria sua companhia para o banho, mas ela pela primeira vez desde que a loira entrou em sua vida deu o sorriso mais falso que conseguiu.

"- Ok Britt-Britt, diga a Sra. Tortuguitta que eu estou triste por ela!". Santana tentou não tremer a voz ao falar. E acompanhou com um sorriso triste Brittany descer as escadas.

Assim que ela ouviu a porta de baixo abrir e fechar, ela teve certeza que Brittany estava fora , todas as suas fraquezas tomaram conta dela. Ela se ajoelhou no chão e chorou como nunca tinha chorado antes. Será que Brittany não gostava mais dela? Será que ela agora que cresceram Brittany percebeu que não queria mais ser a sua amiga?

Santana continuou chorando, fazendo perguntas a si mesma, mas ambas sem respostas, pois a única certeza que ela tinha, era que a menina que ela tinha feito um pacto de amizade eterna anos antes, estava se afastando. Ela ficou ali no chão por minutos, talvez horas, até que ela não tinha mais lagrimas, ela decidiu que iria perguntar a Brittany o que estava acontecendo, e se a loira não quisesse ser mais sua amiga ela iria embora da ilha sozinha. Ela iria roubar o barco de Beiste e ia embora pra casa de sua Abuela.

Santana desceu as escadas e saiu à procura de Brittany. Era agora ou nunca mais.

"- Santana, eu preciso que você tente pegar pra mim as cordas que aquele Baú escondeu!". Beiste falou se referindo a corda de amarrar o barco, que ela guardou um dia no Baú e na mesma hora ele tinha desaparecido.

"- E porque você acha que ele vai me dar a corda?". Santana respondeu carrancuda.

"- Você também esta de mau humor? A loirinha passou aqui algum tempo atrás parecendo um tornado!"Beiste riu, mas logo recuperou sua compostura ao ver que Santana não tinha achado nenhuma graça.

"- Ahgg, B-bom, todas às vezes sou eu que procuro a corda, acho que esse baú sabe que quero ir embora desta ilha, talvez se você for, ele não pense isso e te entregue!". Beiste falou como se falar sobre um Baú que tem vontade própria fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

Santana estava prestes a discordar quando lembrou das palavras de Brittany não querendo sua companhia e seu coração começou a bater forte, mas pela primeira vez de uma maneira que doía muito. Ela segurou as lagrimas novamente e levantou o olhar pra responder Beiste.

"- Ok, eu vou tentar". Ela virou em direção a cabana de novo. Ela na verdade queria garantir a sua fuga caso Brittany não quisesse mais saber dela, ela poderia amarrar a corda no carro de mão que Beiste construiu e empurrar de madrugada quando todos estivessem dormindo.

Ela entrou na cabana e se ajoelhou na frente do Baú colocando as suas duas mãos em cima dele. Ela nunca tinha desejado nada pro Baú, pois ela ainda achava ridículo Beiste e Brittany sempre estar pedindo coisas e o baú só realizando o que ele mesmo queria. Ela sabia que tinha que desejar a corda, mas ao tocar o Baú a única coisa que ela queria era estar bem com a sua melhor amiga.

"- Espero que tenha uma corda ai dentro, pois hoje eu não estou bem e nem com paciência". Ela resmungou pro Baú ao abri-lo, e revirando os olhos ao mesmo tempo por estar falando com uma caixa de madeira velha.

Santana se surpreendeu ao abrir o baú e encontrar não só uma corda, mas o baú estava transbordado de metros e metros de corda. Ela não sabia o que fazer e começou a gritar por Beiste pra vir ajudá-la.

"- Mas o que raios é toda essa gritaria Santana? Eu já cansei de falar que ... Ai meu Deus!". Beiste entrou na sala brigando com a morena, mas mudou totalmente sua feição ao ver a sala transbordada de corda.

Beiste sorria desesperada, ela agora tinha certeza que sairia dessa ilha de uma vez. Ela pegou Santana no colo pra tirá-la do meio da tonelada de cordas e a rodopiou no ar de alegria.

Santana ao mesmo tempo que sorria por Beiste rodá-la no ar, por dentro ela estava chorando, pois sabia que aquilo era um sinal que Brittany não ia querer mais ser sua amiga e ela poderia fugir com o barco de madrugada.

Depois que Beiste a colocou no chão, ela subiu as escadas para o quarto e começou a arrumar algumas coisas pra sua fuga, desistindo de ir falar com a loira que ela achava que estaria se divertindo na companhia de uma tartaruga idiota ao invés de estar aqui com ela.

Ela separou dois pares de roupas, e pegou seu porta-laço que tinha ganhado de Brittany na páscoa passada. Ela passou a mão pelos detalhes da caixa e um pequeno sorriso apareceu no seu rosto. A caixa era decorada com pedrinhas coloridas e algumas conchas faziam um formato de coração em sua tampa e escrito no meio com tinta branca: SANTANA . Ela agarrou a caixa e abraçou com força, querendo por algum motivo que a caixa se transformasse em Brittany e que elas voltassem a ser as mesmas de antes.

O abrir da porta de baixo tirou Santana de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz de Brittany perguntando a Beiste se ela iria construir um barco de cordas em vez de bambu e não pode deixar de sorrir, pois Brittany apesar de estar diferente, nunca tinha perdido a maneira de pensar em lógicas diferente do normal.

"- Sr Beiste, San e eu podemos usar um pouco de corda pra fazer um balanço?". Brittany perguntou enquanto mordia uma maça. Santana no andar de cima se surpreendeu com a pergunta da loira, parecia que ela tinha esquecido que estava um clima estranho entre elas. Ela cobriu as coisas que tinha separado para a sua fuga com um lençol ao escutar a loira subindo as escadas.

"- Hey San! Sr Beiste separou um pouco de corda pra gente fazer um balanço!". Brittany falou com um enorme sorriso, mas logo murchou ao ver o rosto da morena serio.

Santana não sabia como reagir na frente da loira a sua frente, por um lado ela estava feliz que a menina estava ali querendo fazer algo junto com ela, mas já por outro ela queria saber o porque Brittany estava agindo estranho em outras horas.

"- Se você acha que não temos mais idade pra balançar eu entendo San!". Brittany falou de cabeça baixa.

As palavras da loira fizeram o coração de Santana afundar, então será que era isso? Brittany se magoava por achar que a morena não queria fazer as coisas por não serem mais crianças?

Santana na verdade achava que balançar realmente era muito infantil, mas ela nunca negaria a sua amiga ajuda pra qualquer coisa, ainda mais momentos de diversão, pois ela amava quando Brittany sorria e estava feliz, ela sempre sorria com a alegria da loira.

"- N-não Britt-Britt, não é isso!". Santana tentou falar ao ver que a loira já descia as escadas, pois ela percebeu que tinha demorado muito a responder.

"- Não tem problema San! Eu posso ir sozinha!". Brittany respondeu já do andar de baixo com a voz fraca. Ela estava muito triste por dentro, mas se Santana achava que balanços eram de criança ela não iria insistir.

Santana ainda estava no andar de cima, paralisada com as palavras de Brittany. A loira nem tinha dado tempo dela se explicar, ela decidiu por si mesmo que Santana não queria ir, ou talvez ela só quis ser legal em chamar e na verdade ela queria ficar sozinha. Santana era uma mistura de tristeza e raiva e ela tinha um nó na garganta que ela não estava entendendo. Ela queria correr atrás da loira e ajudá-la, e que tudo voltasse ao normal, mas ao mesmo tempo ela acreditava que a loira não a queria por perto, e ela não suportaria ser rejeitada de novo. Então ela resolveu não ir atrás.

Já tinha passado algum tempo desde que Brittany tinha saído pra construir o balanço. Santana andava de um lado para o outro no quarto se perguntando se a loira iria demorar, ou se ela estava tendo muita dificuldade.

"- Santana porque você não vai lá ver o que ela esta fazendo, antes que esse chão caia aqui em cima de mim?". Beiste falou com uma voz sorridente do andar de baixo. Ela tinha resolvido dormir cedo aquela noite, pois ela tentaria por o barco na água na manha seguinte.

"- Eu não quero saber o que ela esta fazendo! Eu estou só fazendo uma limpeza aqui em cima". Santana respondeu nervosa. Ela se perguntava como Beiste sabia que ela estava preocupada com Brittany.

"- Como queira, mas eu não quero acordar com a casa sobre a minha cabeça!". Ela suspirou e tentou voltar a dormir.

Santana sentou na cama e olhou pela janela. Ela queria muito ir ver o que Brittany estava fazendo, mas ela tinha acabado de dizer a Beiste que não queria se juntar à loira. Ela se levantou e caminhou lentamente ate a janela vendo o mar iluminado pela luz da lua. Ela olhou pra baixo e Brittany não estava em nenhuma parte na frente da cabana e ela imaginou que a loira estava construindo o balanço na parte de trás próximo a cascata.

Ela olhou em volta da parede da cabana e decidiu sair pela janela. Ela subiu e segurou firme na palha do telhado e foi escalando ate o ouro lado devagar, agradecendo em pensamento a pessoa que construiu a aquele telhado, pois a palha estava bem presa. Chegando ao topo, Santana esticou a cabeça um pouco pra ver se Brittany estava a vista. Ela viu as cordas que provavelmente seriam pra fazer o balanço,refletida pela chama da fogueira jogadas no canto de uma árvore. Ela imaginou que Brittany não tinha conseguido fazer e desistiu. Ela se esticou mais um pouco pra tentar ter uma melhor visão e virou seu olhar pra cascata. A visão estava um pouco escura devido as arvores em volta, mas as chamas da fogueira iluminavam um pouco e ela encontrou a loira.

Brittany estava sentada na beirinha da cascata com os pés dentro da água na companhia de Lord T. Ela sussurrava algo inaudível pro gato, que fez Santana subir um pouco mais ao topo do telhado pra tentar ouvir, mas sem sucesso. Ela deu um pequeno suspiro e decidiu voltar ao quarto quando de repente Brittany se levantou ainda com os pés dentro da água e começou a tirar a roupa. Santana congelou no lugar, pois se ela tentasse se mover agora, Brittany poderia ouvir e vê-la ali em cima do telhado. Ela se abaixou e tentou voltar sua respiração ao normal, que de repente começou a acelerar ao ver os movimentos da loira ao se despir.

Brittany tirou a camiseta, ficando somente com um top e um short curto com desenhos de urso panda que ela tinha tirado dentro do Baú numa noite de Natal. Brittany dobrou a camiseta e colocou numa pedra alta que estava próxima, ficando de costas pra Santana. Ela lentamente tirou o shorts, dobrando e colocando em cima da camiseta na pedra e na seqüência tirou o top, juntando com as demais roupas.

Santana em cima do telhado não conseguia respirar. Ela estava se sentindo nervosa e seu coração batia desesperadamente a cada peça de roupa que sua amiga tirava. Ela se surpreendeu segundos depois ao admirar o corpo da amiga de costas e desejava que a loira virasse de frente para poder ter uma visão era tão linda, seu corpo era perfeito. Ela arregalou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça como se esses pensamentos que ela estava tendo se sua melhor amiga fossem embora. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou entender o porquê que Brittany estava tomando outro banho, e porque tão tarde da noite e mais estranho ainda ela estar congelada no lugar assistindo o banho de sua melhor amiga, que ela nem sabia mais se eram amigas, e o piro de tudo, ela estava admirando a loira.

Todos os pensamentos de Santana foram embora quando a loira tirou a ultima peça que estava em seu corpo e virou de frente, dando uma total visão pra morena que agora tinha certeza que tinha parado de respirar e a qualquer momento ela rolaria do telhado e cairia no chão. A luz das chamas da fogueira parecia dar um brilho especial ao corpo de Brittany. Santana já tinha visto a amiga nua muitas vezes, elas tomavam banho juntas todos os dias praticamente, mas de um tempo pra cá, desde que ambas as meninas tiveram seus períodos, coisa que levou cerca de cinco dias pra Beiste explicar o que estava acontecendo pra elas e muito choro e muita confusão, elas tomavam banhos em momentos diferentes.

Brittany prendeu seu cabelo em um coque e molhou os braços tentando se acostumar com a água gelada. Santana sabia que estava suando ao ver as gotas de água correndo pelo rosto de Brittany e correndo em direção ao peito. Brittany tinha peitos menores que o de Santana e tinha lindos mamilos rosados que a morena fechou a boca fortemente ao perceber uma pequena linha de baba escapar do lado direito, fazendo ela balançar a cabeça novamente pra tirar esses pensamentos dentro de si. Ela esta se sentindo quente e o ritmo de seu coração não volta ao normal. Ela tentou mudar de posição pra tentar afastar o calor, mas a única coisa que sentiu foi um alivio ao juntar suas pernas e sentir um pequeno latejar em suas partes intimas. Ela automaticamente levou sua mão esquerda entre as pernas, apertando levemente com os dedos a parte que estava pedindo por toque, fazendo a suspirar de boca aberta e fechar os olhos. Santana ficou ali fazendo pequenos movimentos por cima de seu shorts enquanto ela observava Brittany sentar na pedra e jogar água em seu corpo passando a mão pelos braços, pela barriga bem definida que Santana acreditava que era obra da facilidade da loira em se movimentar, dançar e subir em arvores. Santana fechou os olhos mais uma vez, ela não entendia o que estava fazendo, mas era bom, e ao abrir os olhos novamente ela viu que Brittany agora estava sentada em uma pedra e lentamente sua mão caminhava em direção ao mesmo local que Santana estava fazendo movimentos sobre seu shorts a fazendo engasgar ao assistir o que a loira estava prestes a fazer a mesma coisa que ela. Ao assistir Brittany, a morena percebeu que se colocasse a mão dentro de seu shorts talvez aquela sensação apertada que estava sentindo abaixo de seu estomago aliviasse. Ela tentou se mover de modo que ela pudesse colocar a mão dentro do shorts, mas o pedaço de palha que ela se segurava com o outro braço se desfez fazendo um pequeno barulho, e fazendo Lord T. girar seu olhar felino direto ao local que Santana se encontrava que por sua vez teve certeza que morreria do coração ali naquele momento.

"- O que foi Lord T.? Viu algum vagalume de novo? Eu já falei que eles parecem ser deliciosos por brilhar, mas o gosto é horrível!". Brittany falou se levantando e olhando para o telhado da cabana onde Lord T ainda segurava o olhar.

Santana fez uma pequena careta ao se perguntar se por acaso Brittany tinha comido vagalumes, mas sua atual situação prestes a ser pega como espiã a fez nervosa novamente.

"- Vou ter que terminar isso outro dia Lord T. quem sabe Santana não esteja mais estranha e possa me ajudar?". Brittany falou enquanto pegava suas roupas na pedra e colocava peça por peça lentamente.

Santana arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras da loira. Como assim ajudar? Ajudar a se tocar? Ajudar a fazer o balanço? Brittany queria que Santana a tocasse? Santana tentou achar respostas mas ouvir ao ver que a loira estava de costas novamente aproveitou para tentar se movimentar sem ser notada e voltar pra dentro do quarto antes que Brittany chegasse antes dela. Ela deu uma pequena espiada novamente e viu a loira se trocando, enquanto o olhar Lord T cruzou com o seu de novo. Santana congelou a perceber que foi pega pelo gato gordo, mas sabia que Brittany nunca iria saber e lentamente rolou de forma que pudesse voltar a janela do quarto.

Assim que ela colocou seus dois pés no chão, Santana se ajoelhou e tentou recuperar todo o ar que ela tinha perdido, pois ela tinha certeza que todo o momento que ela esteve no telhado ela não estava respirando. Ela engatinhou ate a cama, e deitou-se lentamente pegando um pedaço do lençol pra enxugar o suor do seu rosto. O aperto em suas pernas ainda continuava, mas ela não queria ser pega por Brittany fazendo algo que ela nem sabia o que era e tentou mudar seus pensamentos até que ouviu a porta no andar de baixo abrir e fechar e na seqüência os passos de Brittany subindo a escada.

Santana fechou os olhos e tentou fingir uma respiração calma pra Brittany achar que ela estava dormindo. Ela ouviu um ruído ao seu lado e imaginou que fosse Lord T a observando.

"- Hey Lord T. sai daí!". Brittany falou enquanto engatinhava na cama ao lado de Santana. "- Eu sei que ela parece um anjo dormindo, mas se ela acordar ela não vai mais parecer a San de antes". Brittany falou com voz triste e Santana sentiu um aperto no peito. Brittany sentia falta dela também, mas ao mesmo tempo a mantinha longe. Santana se lamentou e percebeu que ambas tinham mudado em alguns aspectos, ela queria abrir os olhos e falar pra Brittany que tudo estava bem, que ela não tinha mudado, talvez só seu corpo e essas sensações estranhas, mas ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao sentir os dedos da loira em suas costas.

Santana congelou e tentou o máximo possível manter a sua respiração calma, mas estava ficando impossível ao sentir que a mão de Brittany estava passeando de suas costas ao seu ombro e descendo de novo para as costas parando no cós de seu shorts. Santana sabia que se Brittany fizesse qualquer outro movimento ela explodiria e começou a se mexer e resmungar algumas palavras, fazendo a loira recuar a mão e congelar.

"- O-o que você esta fazendo Britt-Britt?". Santana falou fingindo uma voz de sono. Ela na verdade queria ouvir alguma coisa de Brittany que a fizesse saber que ela queria sua companhia, queria que Brittany falasse algo que tirasse essa angustia de dentro dela. Qualquer coisa que a fizesse desistir de querer roubar o barco e ir embora.

"- N-nada, eu n-não estava fazendo n-nada! Me d-desculpa se te acordei!". Brittany falou nervosa e com uma pequena lagrima saindo de seus olhos que Santana não conseguiu ver devido Brittany ter deitado e escondido o rosto no travesseiro.

As palavras de Brittany foram suficientes pra Santana saber que a loira não era mais a mesma, que ela não a queria mais como melhor amiga, então ela se levantou e caminhou ate as escadas.

"- A-aonde voce vai?". Brittany perguntou disfarçando a sua voz de choro.

"- Esta muito quente aqui vou beber água!". Santana falou com um tom ríspido. Ela na verdade se sentia quente, mas não de calor, ela se sentia quente por tudo que tinha acontecido ate aquele momento, ela também estava brava por Brittany lhe fazer carinho e depois agir toda estranha. Mas ela tinha desistido de tentar entender, ela só sabia que essa noite ela não ia conseguir dormir na mesma cama que a loira.

Santana desceu as escadas lentamente e fez o possível pra não fazer barulho pra acordar Beiste. Ela sentiu uma pequena lágrima escapar de seus olhos, mas ela não queria chorar, ela iria embora pela manha e tudo iria ficar bem, ela não precisaria de amigos, ela nunca teve muitos amigos mesmo. Assim ela abriu a porta devagar e caminhou no sentido que ela tinha visto as cordas do balanço no chão. Ela segurou a corda e olhou pra cima nas arvores.

"- Eu irei fazer o seu balanço Britt-Britt, será meu presente de despedida pra quando você acordar e não me ver mais aqui, você saberá que eu fiz pra você". Santana falou agora sem segurar as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos enquanto tentava bolar um jeito de fazer um balanço pra sua ex-melhor amiga.

N/A: Espero que não estejam querendo me matar ... as vzs o caminho mais difíci nos leva a felicidade =)

Ate à próxima! =D


	22. Chapter 22

N/A: Espero que atenda algumas expectativas de todos =D

Enjoy

Parte 22

Os primeiros raios de sol ainda estavam surgindo quando Beiste abriu a porta da cabana e suspirou alegre o ar marítimo da Ilha. Apesar de ter tido uma noite turbulenta por ouvir as crises adolescentes de Santana e Brittany, ela tinha acordado de ótimo humor. Antes de preparar o café da manha, ela caminhou para a parte de trás da cabana com certa suspeita que Santana estivesse lá, pois ela viu a morena sair, mas não viu retornar, e como fugir da Ilha era humanamente impossível a não ser que a Ilha quisesse deixar você ir, Santana estaria por perto.

Beiste não precisou andar muito pra encontrar Santana dormindo sob uma arvore usando uma camiseta como travesseiro, que a mulher grande acreditava ser de Brittany. Beiste balançou a cabeça e sorriu ao ver a cena, ela não estava muito certa do motivo que suas meninas estavam se estranhando ultimamente, pois elas eram praticamente a vida uma da outra.

"- Talvez sejam os hormônios!". Ela sussurrou pra si mesma. O pensamento de que Santana e Brittany estivessem passando por alguma transformação e querendo experimentar novas sensações com o corpo, fez Beiste arregalar os olhos e engasgar, causando um pequeno resmungo de Santana que dormia profundamente mesmo com a claridade já refletindo em seu rosto.

Beiste achou melhor deixar Santana dormir mais um pouco, enquanto ela preparava o café, e antes que ela retornasse pra cabana ela percebeu o balanço que estava fortemente amarrado a arvore. Santana tinha cortado cinco pedaços iguais de bambu e amarrado de forma que formassem uma tabua se transformando m um banco. Ela tinha também pendurado varias pedrinhas e conchas colorida na corda e no chão em volta do balanço tinha um circulo de pedrinhas coloridas.

Beiste sorriu mais uma vez e retornou seu caminho a cabana se perguntando como ela iria ter "a conversa" com essas meninas se ela própria não tinha certeza como funcionavam os desejos do corpo, pois apesar de estar casada com Cooter, Beiste ainda não tinha nenhuma experiência. Ela sacudiu a cabeça pra se livrar dos pensamentos e ao passar pelo barco que estava finalizado ela decidiu testar ele antes de acordar as meninas em vão, pois mesmo nunca desistindo de tentar partir, ela sabia que não ia conseguir sair da Ilha se a Ilha não quisesse.

Beiste amarrou a corda em volta do barco e começou a puxar o carrinho que o carregava em direção ao mar. Em todo o caminho ela pensava em meios de ter "a conversa" com Santana e Brittany e imaginou diversos modos de começar:

" _Meninas, vocês já tem 14 anos e o corpo de vocês irá pedir por coisas que só um marido poderá fornecer a vocês"_

"_O nosso corpo às vezes nos engana, mas você pode agüentar e ficar só no beijo"_

" _Vocês sabem o que é casamento? Sexo deve acontecer depois do casamento, as vezes como no meu caso pode demorar mais, mas isso não quer dizer que vocês serão infelizes"_

Os pensamentos de Beiste a deixaram novamente em pânico, por perceber que ela não saberia explicar sobre sexo para as meninas, e ela só notou que o barco não tinha afundado por uma pequena onda que o lançou em cima dela fazendo com que ela cambaleasse. "- Não é possível!". Beiste falou numa voz baixa e aos poucos começando a gritar. Ela estava em êxtase, pela primeira vez em um pouco mais de três anos o barco não tinha se desfeito ao tocar na água. Ela automaticamente subiu no barco e pegou os remos pra ver se ele se movimentava e obtendo sucesso quando o barco começou a andar lentamente. A alegria de Beiste era imensa, ela ficou em pé com os braços levantados segurando os remos e vibrando alegremente. Finalmente ela conseguiria sair daquela ilha com as meninas, e ela ficou mais feliz ainda por não precisar explicar sobre " certas coisas" para Santana e Brittany, pois em Nova York seus familiares fariam isso.

Beiste sentou novamente ainda com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ela agora voltaria para a praia para acordar as meninas e preparar as coisas para viajarem de volta, mas ela ao tentar remar de volta percebeu que o barco estava andando por si mesmo em direção contrario a praia. Ela ainda sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, tentou remar mais forte pra retornar, mas quanto mais força ela fazia, mais o barco se afastava e ela começou a entrar em pânico tentando remar sentido inverso pra ver se funcionava, mas ainda sem sucesso. Quando ela estava prestes a pular no mar e abandonar o barco, ela viu a imagem de uma pessoa acenando pra ela da beira da praia. Beiste ficou de pé e tentou focar sua visão pra ver se não era algum tipo de ilusão, mas a mulher apesar da distancia parecia ser a filha mais nova da Sra. Jones que acenava alegremente e fazia movimentos de agradecimento em direção a Beiste que estava chocada com a visão e o que ela poderia significar, e sem muito esforço pequenas lagrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos.

"- N-não, n-não pode ser! Você tirou meu trabalho, minha vida, meu marido, e agora vai tirar as minhas meninas?". Beiste começou a gritar desesperada pra jovem Jones que ainda agradecia com um sorriso no rosto da beira do mar. Ela num impulso pulou no mar e começou a nadar em direção a praia que agora alem da grande distancia que parecia estar, começou a se distorcer como se fosse uma grande miragem. Beiste começou a nadar desesperadamente, e quando não teve mais forças, ela parou e viu que a ilha já tinha desaparecido, ficando somente a imagem de uma jovem mulher negra agradecendo.

A única reação que Beiste teve foi chorar, ela chorou como nunca tinha chorado em toda a sua vida, nem com a morte de seu avô, nem com a traição de Cooter, nem com a sua vida perdida ela chorou. Mas ao pensar que ela tinha perdido Santana e Brittany, as meninas que por três anos fizeram a sua alegria, as meninas que agora ela sentia que fossem suas filhas, ela não aguentou, e pela primeira vez em sua vida ela pensou em desistir, ela não tinha mais motivos pra viver, a única coisa que valia a pena era aquelas meninas que ela cuidou por todo esse tempo. E assim ela olhou mais uma vez em direção ao horizonte onde ate poucos minutos estava ilha onde ela tinha uma vida com suas filhas, e num ultimo suspiro ela afundou no mar.

A vida de Beiste passou na frente de seus olhos enquanto afundava, ela criança ajudando na barraca de peixe de seu avô, ela indo a sua primeira viagem de pesca, ela conhecendo Cooter em um bar, ela assistindo Cooter e Sue de mãos dadas, ela seguindo Lord T no navio, ela ouvindo Brittany querer dar pudim aos golfinhos, e a ultima imagem que Beiste teve foi do lindo sorriso que Santana e Brittany davam a ela toda vez que ela contava uma historia durante as noites na fogueira.

/

Santana acordou com o sol forte em seu rosto, e resmungou em voz baixa. "- Britt-Britt fecha a janela agora!". E lentamente mudou sua posição tentando voltar a dormir, quando ouviu o miado de Lord T e virou-se pra encarar o gato. "- O que você esta olhando? Você não contou pra ela que eu estava no telhado né?". Ela falou e revirou os olhos na ultima palavra se tornando consciente que ela estava falando com um gato.

Santana lentamente se levantou e olhou em volta tentando se lembrar como foi parar naquele lugar e aos poucos lembrando que Brittany ainda estava estranha, e por esse motivo tinha decidido ir embora, parando somente para construindo um balanço de despedida para sua amiga. Ela olhou em direção ao balanço e um pequeno sorriso se espalhou em seu rosto ao ver sua obra e imaginar a alegria de Brittany ao ver também.

Santana suspirou fundo, ainda segurando a camiseta da loira na mão, e tirando a areia do corpo com a outra, e caminhou em direção a cabana chamando por Lord T que a seguiu miando. Ela se perguntava se daria tempo de fugir sem Beiste e Brittany acordar, mas ao chegar na varanda ela foi surpreendida com um forte abraço da loira que estava em lagrimas.

"- E-eu a-achei q-que t-tinha i-ido, e-e n-no s-sonho ela s-sorria, e v-voce n-não esta-va n-na c-cama San!". Brittany falava sobre o ombro de Santana aos prantos, enquanto a morena abraçava sua amiga com força para confortá-la.

"- Não chora Britt-Britt, esta tudo bem, mas eu não consigo entender o que você esta me falando!". Santana falou fazendo pequenos círculos nas costas de Brittany. Mas a loira não queria falar, ela estava chorando de alivio por estar nos braços de sua amiga.

Depois de alguns minutos quando Santana sentiu que Brittany não chorava mais e a respiração da loira tinha acalmado, ela se afastou somente o necessário para poder olhar o rosto a sua frente. Santana era um pouco mais baixa, mas parecia que ela tinha sido projetada pra confortar o corpo de Brittany, ela olhou nos olhos de sua amiga vendo que o azul agora estava um pouco mais escuro devido ao choro. Ela lentamente passou os dedos na bochecha de Brittany secando as lagrimas, percebendo que ela podia contar todas as lindas sardas que sua amiga tinha em volta do nariz. Santana olhou novamente para Brittany tirando carinhosamente com os dedos um pouco de cabelo loiro que estava na frente dos olhos azuis, fazendo com que Brittany os fechasse com o toque. Ao observar Brittany, a morena percebeu que poderia ficar uma eternidade ali somente admirando o rosto de sua amiga, ela tinha certeza que Brittany era alguma espécie de anjo, pois ela nunca tinha visto nada tão lindo em sua vida. Ela lentamente deslizou seus dedos passando levemente pelas bochechas da loira e parando levemente nos lábios rosados de sua amiga o contornando com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo Brittany automaticamente abrir a boca dando acesso ao toque de Santana que por sua vez sentiu seu coração acelerar num ritmo fora do normal. Ela estava prestes a por seu dedo dentro da boca de Brittany quando Lord T pulou no colo de sua dona causando as duas meninas saltar de susto.

"- Mas que diabos gato gordo?". Santana falou numa enorme fúria, a deixando mais quente ainda, pois o pensamento de ter tocado a boca de Brittany com seus dedos, tinha deixado ela quente e com aquele peso nas suas partes intimas de novo.

"- San não fala assim com ele, ele esta pedindo o café da manha!". Brittany falou com um tom de pele mais rosado enquanto segurava Lord T. e se virava em direção à cabana.

"- O- o que? Você esta do lado dele? Olha o tamanho desse gato, a ultima coisa que ele precisa é de comida!". Santana falou batendo o pé enquanto seguia Brittany que tapava os ouvidos de Lord T para que ele não ouvisse as palavras de Santana.

As meninas entraram na cabana esperando encontrar a mesa do café recheada de frutas pra comer e estranharam ao notar que estava tudo no lugar como na noite anterior. "- A Beiste estava aqui quando você acordou ?". Santana perguntou a Brittany com a voz menos ríspida e braços cruzados, olhando para os almofadões que Beiste dormia, arrumados no canto.

"- Não, não tinha ninguém quando eu acordei, daí eu comecei a chorar me sentindo um panda triste sozinho na ilha". Brittany respondeu colocando Lord T em cima dos almofadões no chão e com pequenas lagrimas saindo novamente de seus olhos.

"- Hey, não precisa chorar Britt-Britt, ela deve ter ido pescar ou ta fazendo algo no barco pra que ele não afunde pela centésima vez". Santana falou em choque por ver Brittany chorando de novo e se aproximando da loira para abraçá-la.

"- Venha, vamos preparar algo pra comer e podemos fazer uma surpresa e levar comida pra ela como ela sempre faz pra gente ok?". Santana falou puxando a mão de Brittany e a levando em direção à cozinha.

Santana descascou maças em cubinhos e amassou duas bananas do jeito que Brittany gostava, e agora tentava abrir um coco pra loira poder beber. Ela não queria demonstrar para a loira, mas ela se sentia muito mal por imaginar sua amiga aqui sozinha caso ela tivesse fugido ao invés de dormir. Ela começou a lembrar do momento que tiveram a poucos minutos do lado de fora, o rosto da loira, as sardas, os lábios que ela queria poder sentir cada pedaço, ela se perguntava agora como seria tocar Brittany em outros lugares, e se isso era normal a fazendo sacudir a cabeça pra se livrar dos pensamentos.

"- Esta tudo bem San?". Brittany perguntou assistindo como Santana sacudia a cabeça de forma engraçada, enquanto encaixava cubinhos de maça num espetinho de bambu.

"- S-sim, eu to bem Britt-Britt! Aqui está!". Santana respondeu enquanto entregava o espeto a Brittany que o recebeu com um enorme sorriso mordendo o primeiro cubinho de maça, fazendo Santana sorrir ao ver que a amiga já estava alegre mesmo tendo chorado momentos antes. E agora assistindo Brittany comer ela se perguntava se ela teria coragem de ter ido embora caso não tivesse dormido. Se ela conseguiria viver sem o sorriso da loira a sua frente, se ela seria capaz de viver sem as teorias de Brittany sobre os morangos do mal ou sobre a gangue de formigas que viviam nas pedras da cascata estar convencendo Lord T a se juntar a elas, e teve certeza que ela não teria ido.

"- Venha Britt-Britt, vamos procurar Beiste e entregar as frutas pra ela comer!". Santana falou dando a volta pelo balcão e segurando a mão de Brittany para saírem juntas.

Elas saíram em direção à praia, deixando Lord T dormindo sobre os almofadões. Santana segurava um prato com frutas em uma mão e a mão de Brittany que estava ainda comendo seu espeto com a outra. Elas não precisaram caminhar muito pra ver que não havia a presença de Beiste e nem do barco em canto algum. Elas olharam em todo lugar em volta da cabana, e as frutas que Santana estava carregando já estava começando a esquentar.

"- Vamos voltar Britt-Britt, ela deve ter ido pescar mais longe hoje!". Santana falou imaginando que Beiste queria algum peixe diferente do Salmão, pois ela um dia falou que tinha enjoado do mesmo.

- "E se ela estiver do outro lado da ilha?". Brittany perguntou desenhando algo na areia com o espeto que segurava.

"- Ela não esta la!". Santana respondeu ríspida de repente assustando Brittany com a mudança em seu tom de voz. "- Mas e se ela quer...". Brittany tentou argumentar, mas foi cortada por Santana: "- Britt-Britt, ela não esta lá, e nem eu e você voltaremos daquele lado da ilha esta entendido?". Santana gritou com Brittany, sem saber o porquê estava tão abalada por imaginar que talvez Beiste estivesse lá ou mesmo pensar em voltar lá com Brittany.

Ela soltou do braço de Brittany e correu em direção à cabana, deixando a loira ainda ajoelhada com seu espeto sem entender o porquê Santana tinha ficado brava. Ela voltou sua atenção ao desenho que estava fazendo antes. O desenho era um enorme coração com duas meninas dentro,uns riscos em linha ondulada que parecia ser uma cachoeira, um gato e uma bolinha com patas que aparentava ser uma tartaruga. Brittany deu um suspiro antes de se levantar e apagar o desenho com o pé, retornando seu caminho a cabana.

O resto do dia parecia uma eternidade a passar enquanto elas esperavam do retorno de Beiste. O clima ao estava muito bom, e as meninas toda vez que cruzavam o olhar, desviavam no mesmo minuto. Quando o final da tarde chegou, o desespero começou a bater em ambas, elas não tinham idéia de onde Beiste estava, e a hipótese dela estar do outro lado da ilha deixava Santana irritada.

Já era noite e a única iluminação da ilha era a luz do luar. Santana e Brittany estavam sentadas na varanda sobre o grande almofadão que Beiste dormia, enquanto ainda esperavam esperançosas a volta de Beiste e voltando sua atenção pra qualquer ruído que surgia próximo a elas, a maioria deles vindo dos movimentos de Lord T e dos grilos da mata atrás da cabana.

"- Estou com frio San!". Brittany falou baixinho não querendo deixar Santana mais brava, que por sua vez teve seu coração mais suave ao ouvir as palavras da loira ao seu lado. "- Venha aqui Britt-Britt?". Santana falou esticando os braços para que Brittany se juntasse a ela, e assim que a loira se aproximou, Santana a envolveu em seu colo. "- Vamos ficar assim juntinhas que logo esquenta ok?". Santana falou dando um beijo na testa da loira. Ela sabia que estava sendo dura com Brittany, e ela deveria tomar contas das coisas na ausência de Beiste, mas ela não sabia o que fazer, ela não foi capaz nem de acender a fogueira para que assim Brittany não estivesse passando frio, e ela se perguntou se Beiste tinha abandonado elas.

"- Será que ela nos deixou San?". Brittany perguntou num sussurro enquanto Santana fazia cafuné em sua cabeça. Santana nas primeiras palavras da loira se surpreendeu por ela se referir a Beiste como mulher, pois Brittany sempre insistiu que Beiste era homem, e segundo por Brittany perguntar exatamente algo que ela estava pensando.

"- Eu não acredito que ela tenha feito isso Britt-Britt, mas não se preocupe ok? Ela vai voltar!". Santana falou mesmo não tendo certeza que Beiste voltaria. E assim ela se acomodou ao lado da loira e as duas adormeceram juntas na varanda a espera de Beiste que elas não tinham ideia de onde estava.

/

Já era manha quando Santana sentiu um calafrio gostoso na nuca, a sensação era de um dia de frio, mas sem os tremores, era uma sensação quente. Ela levemente mudou sua posição pra dar acesso a essa sensação nova que ela estava sentindo, alguém estava beijando seu pescoço? Sem querer abrir os olhos ela sorriu ao imaginar que poderia ser Brittany e gemeu em aprovação. "- Hummm!". Santana gemia e sorria na sensação de beijos em seu pescoço. "- Isso é bom!". Ela continuou agora abrindo os olhos lentamente e vendo uma figura com um sorriso engraçado a sua frente.

"- Br-Britanny?". Santana gritou ao levantar num movimento rápido fazendo Lord T que estava deitado em suas costas cair. "- O-o que? Por que esse gato estava me beijando?"-Santana perguntou irritada fazendo Brittany sorrir ainda mais. "- E por que você esta rindo? Eu pensei que era v-v..". Santana congelou nas palavras ao perceber que ela quase disse a Brittany que ela imaginava que era a boca da loira em seu pescoço e não de um gato gordo.

"- Desculpa San, eu queria te acordar, mas eu fiquei tão feliz de ver você e Lord T juntos de novo que eu não quis interromper o momento". Brittany falou com um sorriso feliz para Santana que agora revirava os olhos e se levantava dos almofadões bruscamente. Ela olhou em volta eu viu tudo no lugar como na noite anterior, e o silencio de Brittany que acompanhava seu olhar, respondeu suas suspeitas de que Beiste não tinha retornado de onde ela tinha ido.

"- Vamos comer alguma coisa Britt-Britt?". Santana chamou Brittany que ainda olhava o mar tranqüilo a sua frente perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

"- Quem você achava que estava te beijando San?". Brittany perguntou do nada e com um pouco de receio na voz, fazendo sua amiga que caminhava na frente tropeçar.

"- N-ninguem Britt-Britt, eu sabia que era esse gato gordo o tempo todo". Santana gaguejou ao responder à loira. Ela não podia falar pra Brittany que achava que eram os lábios dela em seu pescoço. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas ela sentia que era errado desejar isso . Brittany acenou com a cabeça e seguiu a morena sem tocar de novo no assunto, pois ela não gostava da sua amiga de mau humor.

Elas comeram suas frutas sem muitas palavras, o silencio era incomodo, mas ambas sabiam que entrariam em algum tipo de discussão se falassem o que estavam sentindo. A manha passou lentamente com Santana levando pequenos pedaços de tronco e cascas de arvores pra acender a fogueira à noite, enquanto Brittany limpava a frente da varanda e cuidava da parte de alimentação para elas e os animais.

E nisso passaram-se alguns dias e as suas esperanças do retorno de Beiste estavam acabando. Nenhuma delas falava nada com receio da reação da outra. E elas foram seguindo a rotina do dia a dia aos poucos, Santana ficando com o trabalho mais pesado que eram os de Beiste, e Brittany fazendo os dela e os de Santana.

Santana muitas vezes se pegava observando Brittany enquanto a loira colhia frutas, ou quando lavava roupas na beira da cascata, decorando todos os caminhos que as gotas d'água faziam no corpo da loira que quando sentia que estava sendo observada, olhava na direção da amiga que desviava o olhar, fazendo a loira ficar triste.

Santana às vezes pensava na sensação que teve quando observava a loira do telhado, e algumas vezes tentou aliviar o peso entre suas pernas se tocando, mas todas sem sucesso, pois sempre Brittany estava por perto ou Lord T. E Santana estava ficando esgotada de tudo, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, ela só queria que tudo voltasse como antes dela crescer e de ser abandonada por Beiste, ela nem percebeu Brittany se aproximar dela e tocar em seu ombro, quando sua única reação foi empurrar a loira pra longe.

Santana arregalou os olhos ao ver o que tinha feito com sua amiga que agora estava em estado de choque no chão com lagrimas brotando sem parar de seus olhos.

"B-Britt m-me d-desculpa, e-eu não q-queri..". Santana se ajoelhou tentando abraçar a loira que se afastou de Santana.

"- Não, eu não aceito mais suas desculpas San, eu também estou triste, e eu também estou brava, e eu tenho essas vontades dentro de mim toda vez que eu te vejo que eu não entendo, e eu ... , o Sr. Beiste foi ..., e eu sei que é tudo a minha culpa, mas eu não sei o que esta acontecendo". Brittany falou enquanto muitas lagrimas caiam de seus olhos.

Santana ajoelhou na frente da loira, se aproximando o possível pra tentar acalmá-la, ela queria dizer a Brittany que não estava brava e que ela também não entendia as coisas e que nunca no mundo ela achava que Brittany tinha culpa do que estava acontecendo. Ela queria falar que tinha sentimentos dentro dela também e não sabia o significado, mas as palavras não saiam, ela não conseguia reagir com Brittany chorando a sua frente. Ela mais uma vez tentou abraçar a loira que levantou rapidamente e correu em direção a praia deixando Santana no chão com lagrimas nos olhos também.

"- Britt-Britt ... espera ...". Santana falou num sussurro que nem mesmo ela conseguiu ouvir e soluçou alto agarrando a areia em sua volta.

Passaram-se horas desde que Brittany tinha corrido e Santana ainda estava deitada na areia com marcas de lagrimas já secas sobre suas bochechas. Ela a maior parte do tempo ficou repassando em sua mente as palavras da amiga e se se sentiu mal ao não perceber que Brittany também estava confusa, e cheia de sentimentos e duvidas. Ela não se perdoava por não enxergar e tentar ajudar à loira, mas era bem mais fácil quando elas eram pequenas e tudo era brincadeiras e historias divertidas.

Ela se levantou disposta a tentar fazer as pazes com Brittany, e falar para loira que ela poderia perguntar todas as suas duvidas, e tentar descobrir o que eram esses sentimentos, pois elas descobririam as respostas juntas a partir de agora. Santana fez seu caminho até a cabana à procura de sua amiga, ela percebeu que Brittany já tinha varrido toda a areia da varanda e entrou pra encontra a loira.

"- Hey Britt-Britt?". Santana falou entrando na sala e olhando ao redor não encontrando a loira. Ela subiu as escadas esperando encontrar Brittany deitada, mas assim que sua cabeça passou pela abertura do teto, Brittany também não estava lá. Ela foi ate a janela do quarto pra ter uma visão da praia, mas nenhum sinal da loira também, então ela decidiu procurar no balanço, descendo as escadas dando saltos maiores pra ir mais rápido. Ela correu ate o mar pra ver se Brittany não estaria nadando, e foi ate o local que Brittany fez uma pequena piscina de pedras para os caranguejos e suas famílias morarem, mas sem nenhum sucesso. Ela correu em direção à cascata avistando Lord T deitado na mesma pedra que ele a tinha flagrado espiando de cima do telhado em companhia de Sra. Tortuguita e outra tartaruga que Santana não se lembrava de ter visto antes, e ela se lamentou mais uma vez de não perceber o que Brittany fazia em alguns momentos.

Santana estava prestes a se sentar quando um miado reprovador de Lord T em sua direção a fazendo revirar os olhos.

"- O que? Eu estou tentando procurar ela, eu sei que a tratei mal, mas eu estou arrependida. Se você souber onde ela esta escondida me fala em vez de ficar me olhando feio!". Santana falou ríspida pra Lord T que continuava a miar em sua direção a fazendo revirar os olhos. Ela virou de costas pro gato, olhando em direção ao balanço que tinha construído, vendo que Brittany tinha pintado o bambu de cor de rosa e escrito o nome dela e de Santana de branco, fazendo a morena sorrir.

Ela voltou em direção à praia começando a ficar preocupada com o sumiço da loira, mas ela no fundo sabia que não tinha como Brittany sair da ilha sem um barco. Ela caminhou até parar de frente com um desenho meio apagado que estava na areia, mas dava pra ver que tinha sido desenhado um coração com duas pessoas borradas dentro. Santana se ajoelhou sobre o desenho e tentou com a ponta do dedo redesenhá-lo e aos poucos ela viu que Brittany tinha desenhado duas meninas, Lord T, Sra Tortuguita e algo que parecia uma cachoeira.

"- N-não .. não .. ela não deve ter ido na cachoeira!". Santana levantou num salto começando a entrar em pânico na possibilidade de Brittany ter ido para o outro lado da ilha.

"- E-ela me prometeu que não voltaria lá!". Ela afirmava pra si própria enquanto ela corria ao redor da praia e indo em direçao a cabana novamente gritando por Brittany sem ouvir respostas. Ela correu ate a pequena cascata novamente a procura de Lord T que ainda se encontrava na mesma posição deitado na pedra.

"- Ela está do outro lado não esta?". Ela gritou para o gato que levantou a cabeça pra olhar Santana e tornou a deitar sem dar atenção a morena.

Santana soltou um soluço de choro e correu em direção a praia novamente no caminho pra chegar ao outro lado da ilha. Ela tentava correr o mais rápido que podia, mas sua respiração misturada com as lagrimas que escorria de seu rosto enquanto chorava não estava ajudando. Ela sabia que tinha sido estúpida por não tratar Brittany bem, mas a loira não podia ter feito isso com ela, ela não podia ter quebrado a promessa e atravessado a ilha pra ir naquela cachoeira.

Levou algum tempo e Santana já tinha chegado ao outro lado, diminuindo os passos devido a grande mata que tinha se espalhado pela ilha. Ela não se lembrava do mato ser tão alto na época que ficou aqui, mas passaram-se três anos, então era provável estar assim. Ela teve um pouco de dificuldade e ir em direção a cachoeira pois em nenhum momento ela conseguia ouvir o som da água corrente.

"- Mas que diabos, eu tinha certeza que a cachoeira ficava por aqui!". Santana falou irritada enquanto afastava as enormes folhas de arvores que impediam ela caminhar. Ela depois de alguns passos começou a reconhecer o caminho de pedras que levava a cachoeira, mas se assustou ao não ouvir o som da água, pois o som era audível desde a praia. Ela afastou mais algumas folhas e congelou ao ver a cachoeira a sua frente seca e dando passagem pra um túnel escuro.

O coração de Santana começou a palpitar desesperadamente, pois ela sabia que Brittany estava la dentro, e já tinha chamado pro Brittany quando elas eram mais novas. Ela sem pensar duas vezes avançou em direçao ao túnel, mas quando ela deu seu primeiro passo pra entrar dentro da cachoeira ela se assustou com o barulho de água vindo em sua direção e em questão de segundos preencher todas a pedras e a cascata caindo furiosamente onde o túnel se encontrava.

" – Nãoooooo, Brittanyyyy, Nãoooo!". Santana gritou entrando na água e tentando nadar em vão em direçao a cascata, pois a força da queda d'agua não deixava ela se aproximar. Não dava mais pra saber o que eram lagrimas e o que eram gostas da cachoeira no rosto de Santana. Ela ficou um longo tempo tentando avançar em direçao aonde o túnel se escondia atrás da queda d'agua.

"- Britt-Brrit, v-volta pra mim querida, m-me perdoa, e-eu não p-posso .. eu não posso ficar aqui sem você Britt-Britt". Santana tentava falar enquanto chorava desesperadamente de frente a cascata.

"- E-eu não sei porque eu ajo assim as vezes, m-mas eu s-sinto muito, eu não t-tenho as respostas pra entender e e-eu tentei fugir u-uma vez, e agora eu s-so tenho certeza que eu não posso ficar sem você Britt-Britt, p-por f-favor, volta p-pra m-mim? E-eu te a-amo Brittany". Santana ainda chorava passando as mãos pelo rosto e se segurando num pedra da cachoeira pra se segurar sobra a força d'água.

O choro de Santana era tão alto, que ela demorou a perceber que a forca e o barulho da água diminuiu lentamente, podendo se ouvir o som de pássaros ao fundo. Ela não percebeu que o túnel estava aberto para o acesso novamente e nem quando uma certa loira vinha caminhando lentamente de braços cruzados em sua direção.

"- Eu te amo Britt-Britt". Santana chorou ainda sem perceber que a sua Brittany estava a sua frente.

"- Eu também te amo San". Brittany falou com um rosto feliz e lagrimas correndo de seus olhos.

Santana mudou completamente sua feição ao ouvir a voz que ela tanto queria, ainda sem abrir os olhos ela tentou acalmar seu coração e tentou ouvir o que se passava ao seu redor, percebendo então que não havia mais barulho da queda d'água. Ela lentamente levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos se deparando com a razão da sua alegria ali bem a sua frente. Brittany estava chorando, mas era lagrimas de felicidade e o sorriso que ela carregava no rosto era a prova que ela estava feliz por estar ali, por Santana estar ali.

E a morena fez a única coisa que ela podia ao ver que a pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo estava ali na sua frente. Ela não parou pra entender o porquê ela queria fazer isso, ela simplesmente segurou o rosto da loira e juntou seus lábios no dela o mais forte que conseguiu. E a resposta de Santana pra saber que aquilo era real, foi que Brittany a segurou e retornou o beijo de volta.

/

N/A: espero que não tenham ficado desapontados com este capitulo e como ele terminou =)

Foi difícil de escrever e pra historia começar a tomar um rumo mais adulto, eu precisava fazer isso!

Espero que continuem acompanhando e não desistam, pois teremos muita coisa sexy-fofa a partir de agora =D

Mas antes de terminar, eu queria lembrar vocês de uma coisa, lembra quando falei que ia escrever um capitulo PDV da Britt? Estou pensando em escrever ele hoje, fazendo um paralelo a este capitulo a partir do momento que a Britts foge pra cachoeira e o que acontece la! Vcs aprovam minha idéia?

Entao é isso, duvidas, sugestões, criticas, mandem aqui ou no meu TUMBLR

( naynaysominharivera )

Ate o próximo.


	23. Chapter 23

Parte 23

POV BRITTANY

"- Será que a San também sente essas coisas nas partes baixas quando me vê Lord T?.". Brittany perguntou pro gato que lambia suas patas tranquilamente deitado em uma pedra próximo ao local onde Brittany estendia suas roupas e as de Santana. "- Como você pode ter certeza? Ela te falou alguma coisa?" . Ela agora encarava o gato que parecia despercebido do falatório de sua dona. "- É, eu entendo, também sinto falta de conversar com ela". Brittany falou dando um longo suspiro e terminando de pendurar as roupas sobre a corda que estava ligada de uma arvore a outra na lateral da cabana.

Brittany não entendia porque Santana estava tão diferente. Mas ela acreditava que seria por conta dos grandes cocos que acresceram no lugar dos seios da morena do nada, e ela se perguntava se iria demorar muito pra ela ter seios parecidos também. Ela muitas vezes se pegava observando o corpo de Santana e imaginando como seria tocar esses locais. Inclusive espiar Santana era a sua parte favorita do dia, pois ela sempre sentia varias sensações diferentes em seu próprio corpo, e deixava escapar ate alguns ruídos junto com a sua respiração, e apesar dela não saber o porquê ela gostava muito.

" - Se ao menos Sr. Beiste estivesse aqui, eu poderia perguntar se ele sabia o que era isso!". Brittany falou pra si própria enquanto espremia laranjas pra fazer suco pra ela e Santana. Ela distribuiu o suco em dois copos e saiu da cabana a procura de sua amiga. Ela olhou em toda a volta e não encontrando nenhum sinal de Santana ela decidiu esperar no balanço. Brittany colocou um copo de suco sobre as pedras e sentou-se com o seu enquanto se balançava e dava pequenos goles.

Ela sorria ao se lembrar do dia que tinha visto o balanço que Santana tinha feito pra ela, todo peso que ela tinha em seu peito por ter discutido com a amiga na noite anterior a surpresa tinha sumido ao ver que Santana não estava brava. Brittany na verdade não queria que Santana a visse tocando seu próprio corpo em frente ao espelho, ela não sabia o porquê mas ela sentia-se envergonhada de ser pega fazendo isso, ainda mais por sempre que ela tocava certos locais, ela desejava ser as mãos de sua amiga.

Brittany não aguentava mais tantas perguntas sem respostas e ela queria tirar esse peso dentro dela, ela queria poder contar tudo a Santana o que ela estava sentindo, na verdade ela não sabia o que ela sentia, ela só queria ajuda pra entender e quem sabe Santana também sentisse essas coisas e elas pudessem se ajudar.

Brittany saiu do balanço e caminhou novamente a procura de sua amiga disposta a encontrar todas as respostas e quem sabe tudo pudesse voltar ao normal. Ela caminhou na praia e avistou-a em pé próximo a piscina de caranguejos que ela mesmo tinha construído, pois os caranguejos não tinha uma cascata ou uma cabana como ela, Santana e Beiste tinham.  
Ela acelerou os passos e abriu um sorriso em direção a Santana que parecia estar perdida em seus próximos pensamentos alheia a proximidade da loira.

Brittany levemente tocou o ombro de Santana, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa ela se viu sendo empurrada no chão."-B-Britt m-me d-desculpa, e-eu não q-queri..". Santana ajoelhou-se tentando abraçar a loira que se afastou.

"- Não, eu não aceito mais suas desculpas San, eu também estou triste, e eu também estou brava, e eu tenho essas vontades dentro de mim toda vez que eu te vejo que eu não entendo, e eu ... , o Sr. Beiste foi ..., e eu sei que é tudo a minha culpa, mas eu não sei o que esta acontecendo". Brittany falou enquanto muitas lagrimas caiam de seus olhos. Ao ver a proximidade da morena pra tentar consola-la, ela se levantou rapidamente e saiu correndo pela praia para tentar se afastar o máximo que podia de Santana.

Brittany nunca tinha corrido tanto em sua vida, e ao mesmo tempo em que corria ela chorava, ela não esperava Santana lhe dar um empurrão, não que ela tivesse se machucado, mas a forma que Santana fez doeu muito mais que um machucado, era como se Brittany fosse alguma estranha.

Assim ela continuou correndo, talvez por minutos, talvez por horas ate que seus pés começaram a tocar pequenas pedrinhas de cascalho brilhante e ela diminuiu seus passos. Ela pela primeira vez desde que tinha estado correndo sem parar, observou o local em que se encontrava.

"- M-mas aqui é o outro lado!". Ela falou reconhecendo o caminho de cascalho, as arvores em volta e o som da cachoeira que ela tinha certeza que estava atrás das arvores. Ela caminhou lentamente e logo encontrou o local que elas acamparam pela primeira vez, que agora estava coberto por um lindo jardim com flores de todas as cores. Ela sorriu ao ver que o lugar parecia ter virado algum tipo de jardim encantado e ao olhar pra cima ouviu o canto de varias famílias de pássaros que pareciam estar lhe dando boas vindas, como se a conhecessem.

Brittany foi tirada de seu encanto ao perceber que o som da cachoeira havia desaparecido, e caminhando ao local que ela tinha certeza que a cachoeira estaria ela não se surpreendeu em ver que ela se encontrava na mesma posição que anos atrás, olhando em direção ao túnel que a tinha atrás da queda d´agua. Ela ficou ali algum minutos observando ate que ela ouviu a voz familiar.

_- Brittany querida, venha?_

Brittany arregalou os olhos ao som da voz, mas não era por medo, pois ela já esteve ali uma outra vez e a voz a tinha chamado, e se não fosse por Santana aparecer, ela teria ido. Lembrar de Santana fez Brittany fechar os punhos em raiva e tristeza, ela também lembrou que prometeu a Santana que nunca mais viria para este lado da ilha, e que nunca entraria na cachoeira. Ela automaticamente deu pequenos passos pra trás para se afastar da cachoeira, ate a voz surgir novamente.

_- Brittany querida, a ultima vez que nos vimos, você não parecia tão dependente dos seus pensamentos!_

" - Nós já nos vimos antes?". Brittany perguntou com seu olhar voltado pro fundo do túnel. Ela não estava com medo, ela só estava confusa por não lembrar de ver outro túnel falante em algum lugar.

_- Brittany querida, venha? Eu tirarei todas a suas duvidas!. _

Brittany por um segundo hesitou em seguir voz, mas ao sentir que ela poderia ter todas as respostas que queria, ela lentamente andou ate entrar na cachoeira e subir os degraus que levavam pra dentro do túnel. Estando no mesmo nível do piso do túnel, ela podia ver uma luz fraca iluminando um pequeno caminho de cascalho brilhante que levava ao seu fundo. Ela deu os primeiros passos sobre o caminho de cascalho e seu rosto ficou radiante ao perceber que cada passo que ela dava os brilhos ao redor do túnel mudava de cor. Brittany estava encantada fazendo o caminho pra dentro do túnel que ela só percebeu que o som da queda d´água voltou a cair quando ela teve a impressão de ouvir a voz de Santana chamando por ela de longe e ela estava prestes a voltar quando a voz familiar do túnel parecia estar do seu lado.

_- Brittany querida, venha, os biscoitos irão queimar!_

Brittany estava de boca aberta ao ver que a sua frente encontrava-se uma menina que aparentava ter sua idade. Ela tinha a pele mais escura e o corpo um pouco mais cheio que o seu, e carregava um sorriso travesso no rosto.

_- Brittany querida, você gosta de biscoitos não gosta? _

Brittany estava tentando entender porque no fundo do túnel havia uma cozinha de uma casa comum, com paredes de azulejos, armários, mesa com cadeiras, fogão e geladeira. Ela só percebeu que a menina a sua frente tinha lhe feito uma pergunta quando um prato surgiu na sua frente recheado de biscoitos de vários sabores recém-saídos do forno.

" - S-sim, eu amo biscoitos, mesmo não lembrando mais o gosto que eles tem , mas a San sempre assa na fogueira pedacinhos de coco com formato de biscoitos pra mim!". Brittany falou enquanto pegava um pequeno biscoito de leite e mordia.

Havia um silencio confortável enquanto Brittany comia seus biscoitos observando os desenhos de flores que enfeitavam os azulejos da cozinha, enquanto a menina a sua frente a observava com olhos negros como se estivesse satisfeita com o que via.

" - Se todo esse tempo éramos vizinhas, porque você não foi nos visitar? Talvez você queira voltar comigo agora e conhecer a San, mas eu acho que ela deve estar brava, e também tinha o Sr. Beiste, mas ele foi embora". Brittany que no começo de suas palavras mantinha um sorriso no rosto, logo diminuiu ao pensar em Santana e Beiste.

_- Brittany querida, a Shannon esta bem, mesmo ela sendo teimosa, o destino dela já foi traçado novamente e ela será feliz._

Brittany estava prestes a falar quando a menina a sua frente derramou um pouco de leite em um copo que ela tinha certeza que não estava ali antes.

"- Obrigada!". Brittany falou tomando um grande gole, deixando uma leve marca branca sobre seu lábio. "- Bom se você não é a nossa vizinha, onde estamos? E eu acho que eu tenho que voltar, mesmo se você não quiser ir comigo, pois a San não queria que eu entrasse aqui ! E era você a pessoa que brilhava?". Brittany perguntou numa só respiração e voltando o copo de leite a boca para termina-lo.

Brittany estava feliz de estar conversando com alguém diferente, e talvez ela pudesse perguntar todas as suas duvidas pra essa menina a sua frente, mas ela sabia que seu sumiço levaria a mais brigas com Santana, assim ela se levantou, limpou a boca com o braço e agradeceu já se preparando pra perguntar como faria pra voltar já que o local que ela tinha entrado na cozinha, agora havia um armário de madeira.

- _Santana tem um grande coração, mas muitas vezes ela prefere usar sua força e acaba estragando tudo_

"-Você e a San se conhecem? Ela nunca me falou de você!". Brittany perguntou esquecendo por um minuto que queria retornar a praia. "- Mas acho que é porque nós não conversamos muito mais!". Ela falou com um olhar triste, não querendo chorar na frente da menina a sua frente.

Uma pequena lagrima escapou dos olhos de Brittany, mas antes que ela pudesse enxugar, a menina estava na sua frente lhe dando um sorriso de consolo.

_- Brittany querida, você se lembra da primeira vez que conheceu Santana?_

"Sim, foi no salão de danças do Navio, ela também achava que estava num sonho de doces e unicórnios!" Brittany respondeu com um enorme sorriso no rosto ao se lembrar daquele dia.

_- Brittany querida, tem certeza que foi nesse momento que conheceu a Santana? Será que eu errei de novo? _

Brittany enrugou a testa ao ver a careta que a menina a sua frente fazia agora, o que será que ela quis dizer com errar as crianças? Mas ao fechar os olhos relembrando do seu primeiro encontro com Santana ela sorriu ao realmente recordar quando tinha visto a morena antes.

"- Foi no porto, eu a vi pela primeira vez no porto, ela estava sozinha carregando as suas malas e parecia triste, mas daí meu pai deixou cair todas as nossas malas e fez a maior bagunça e quando olhei pra ela de novo ela estava sorrindo". Brittany falou ainda de olhos fechados enquanto relembrava o momento.

_- Brittany querida, e o que você sentiu ao vê-la sorrir?_

" - E-eu,eu senti como se estivesse tudo bem, como se eu não precisasse de mais nada, como se... como se eu estivesse feliz só de ver o sorriso que ela tinha no rosto, eu me senti ... eu me senti ... ". Brittany falava de olhos fechados, tentando definir uma palavra que respondesse a pergunta da menina a sua frente.

_- Completa! Brittany querida você se sentiu completa!_

"- Isso, eu me senti completa, eu poderia passar todos os dias assistindo o sorriso da San". Brittany falou abrindo os olhos lentamente e sorrindo. Ela lembrou todos os momentos que passou dentro do navio com Santana e ria com as memórias, ate os pensamentos do dia da evacuação do navio a fez dar uma pequena tremida.

_- Brittany querida, o que você sentiu quando ela soltou sua mão pra ir buscar seus pertences?_

Antes de responder, Brittany abriu os olhos se perguntando se a menina a sua frente estava lendo seus pensamentos, mas encontrou a encontrou de olhos fechados também com um leve sorriso nos lábios esperando sua resposta.

"- Dor e Medo!". Brittany respondeu sem pensar muito. Brittany sentiu dor ao sentir o calor da mão de Santana se afastar da sua e medo de não poder sentir isso de novo, pois seus pais estavam a levando pra evacuar o navio.

_- Britanny querida, você tem sorte de ter um gato obediente!_

Brittany abriu os olhos e encontrou a menina lhe dando uma piscadela. Ela queria perguntar se ela conhecia Lord T também, mas se lembrou que se não fosse pelo gato, ela não teria encontrado Santana dentro do navio de novo. E ao relembrar do encontro ela sorriu ao perceber que novamente ela se sentia completa, sem dor e medo. Ela também se lembrou do momento que elas encontraram Beiste e de partirem juntas e de ter achado as caixas que Beiste pediu pra ela colocar no barco pesadas, não tendo carregado nada.

_- Brittany querida, vocês teriam ido parar naquela ilha com ou sem os equipamentos da Shanoon!_

A loira recordou o momento que viu a ilha a primeira vez,quando ela estava com vontade de ir ao banheiro de novo, e da tristeza que ela sentia toda vez que Beiste pescava matando os peixinhos e comendo. Ela sentiu seu peito encher de uma sensação boa ao lembrar que Santana fingia não comer os peixes pra agrada-la e de todas as vezes que a morena lhe dava um beijo na cabeça de boa noite antes de dormir. Ela lembrou de todas as brincadeiras que inventaram e de toda a paciência do mundo que a morena lhe ensinava as coisas da natureza e a corrigia com carinho ensinando-lhe o certo. Lembrou de todos os banhos de mar e de cascata que tomavam juntas e de todas as historias que Santana contava de seus outros amigos pra fazê-la sorrir dizendo que sempre iria preferir Brittany ao invés de outros, mesmo Brittany sabendo que Santana não tinha muitos amigos. Ela sorriu ao lembrar de todas as horas que ela passava com Santana, explorando lugares na areia e dentro da água do mar, os animais que ela escolhia pra ser parte da família, só pra ver o jeito que Santana revirava os olhos falando que não queria ser parente de caranguejos ou moluscos do mar. Todas as lembranças eram lindas e Brittany não tirava o sorriso do rosto ao recordar, ate que ambas cresceram um pouco e algumas coisas foram ficando diferentes. Brittany deu um pequeno suspiro ao lembrar que Santana achava que não podiam mais brincar de esconde-esconde ou de teatrinho de dança, e nem de esconder ovos na páscoa e ate tentou falar pra Santana que ela era mais alta um pouco, mas ela ainda sentia vontade de brincar, deixando sua amiga chateada por esse motivo. Brittany não entendia o problema de ser maior, era só a altura, ou será que era também a mudança dos corpos?

_- Brittany querida? Como você se sente em relação ao seu corpo?_

"- O-o que?". Brittany arregalou os olhos saindo de suas lembranças. Ela esperou a menina a sua frente repetir a pergunta, mas nunca veio. Ela deu outro suspiro e fechou os olhos voltando na lembrança de ver seu corpo nu junto ao espelho. Ela lembrou de todas as vezes que Santana falava que elas estavam crescidas, e como ela não sentia muita diferença ela sempre se olhava no espelho quando Santana não estava por perto.

" - Eu as vezes sinto coisas, as vezes meu corpo pede coisas que eu não sei o que é! A maioria das vezes ele pede algo bem aqui embaixo quando eu estou espiando a san ou quando ela ta tomando banho, ou quando ela dorme do meu lado". Brittany falou numa respiração só, ficando muito corada.

_- Brittany querida? Como você se sente em relação ao corpo de Santana?_

"- Lindo! Eu acho lindo, ela não cresceu tanto quanto eu, mas ela tem mais coisas que eu como os seios e a bunda e ..." Brittany parou por um minuto se sentindo quente ao falar isso para a menina a sua frente, mas os pensamentos mudaram de rumo ao lembrar que desde que ela foi pega olhando os seios de Santana, a morena não se trocava mais na sua frente. "- Mas eu não sei mais essa resposta, porque a San não gosta mais que eu olhe". Brittany respondeu de cabeça baixa, ainda corada. Ela pensou em falar a menina a sua frente que as vezes quando ela colocava os dedos embaixo, no meio das suas pernas aliviava um pouco, e queria saber se estaria tudo bem em ela falar com Santana sobre isso, talvez sua amiga também teria algumas duvidas,pois ela tinha certeza que se não fizesse barulho quando estava espiando, sua amiga faria a mesma coisa. E ela estava prestes a dizer que queria trazer Santana aqui, mesmo não tendo certeza que a morena aceitaria quando a menina a sua frente a cortou.

_- Brittany querida? Desejos são normais na idade de vocês!_

" - Você é uma bruxa?". Brittany perguntou ao observar a mulher levantar e colocar um pequeno porta-retrato que tinha aparecido em suas mãos dentro de um armário da cozinha e sussurrar algumas palavras antes de fecha-lo. Ela queria saber se desejo era a palavra a ser usada quando o corpo dela pedia coisas e também se era desejo ela querer Santana. Ela também se perguntava agora a idade da menina que tinha retornado a sua frente a levantando com pressa e sem poder perguntar tudo o que tinha duvidas.

_- Brittany querida, a maioria das suas duvidas só serão respondidas quando a sua outra metade descobrir o que sente também, e pelo tempo que estamos aqui, ela já tem certeza absoluta do que é! E você quando descobrir não se lembrara que esteve aqui comigo, portanto é melhor você ir logo senão minha avó ira surtar ao ver o que eu fiz! Te vejo em breve!_

E antes que Brittany pudesse ter alguma reação, a parede por onde ela tinha entrado na cozinha da menina misteriosa tinha novamente dado entrada ao túnel que dava na cachoeira, ela pôde sentir o cheiro do cascalho, das arvores e do mar ainda de dentro da cozinha, mas antes que ela pudesse voltar seu olhar pra se despedir da menina, só havia uma parede indicando o fim do túnel.

Brittany suspirou e voltou seu caminho pelo cascalho brilhante, ela ainda não tinha todas as respostas, e sim ela ainda tinha mais duvidas ainda, o que será que a menina quis dizer com a sua outra metade? E todas essas borboletas no estomago que ela sentia ao ver Santana? Isso significava desejo, como um pedido pro papai Noel ou pro Baú da cabana? Ela fez seu caminho de volta com mais e mais perguntas e ate se lembrou de não ter perguntado o nome da menina, mas ela tentou achar algo pra não esquecer desse encontro pegando um pouco de cascalho e colocando sobre seu top, para assim poder trazer da próxima vez alguns biscoitos assados de coco em agradecimento pelos biscoitos de verdade.

Brittany já podia enxergar as arvores que ficavam em volta da cachoeira e abriu um sorriso ao sentimento de familiaridade encher seu peito, ela pelo menos tinha descoberto que Santana a fazia completa seu corpo desejava essas coisas, então ela desejou correr o mais rápido pra encontrar sua amiga e pedir desculpas pelo sumiço mesmo sabendo que Santana estaria muito brava e pedir desculpas por tudo que fosse necessário, pois ela queria falar pra sua amiga que ela a compleatava.

Brittany desceu os primeiros graus da cascata sorrindo, mas se surpreendeu com a visão de Santana ajoelhada sobre uma pedra chorando enquanto tentava gritar algumas palavras que Brittany demorou a entender.

"- Britt-Brrit, v-volta pra mim querida, m-me perdoa, e-eu não p-posso .. eu não posso ficar aqui sem você Britt-Britt, e-eu não sei porque eu ajo assim as vezes, m-mas eu s-sinto muito, eu não t-tenho as respostas pra entender e e-eu tentei fugir u-uma vez, e agora eu s-so tenho certeza que eu não posso ficar sem você Britt-Britt, p-por f-favor, volta p-pra m-mim? E-eu te a-amo Brittany.

Brittany sentiu seu corpo tremer ao ouvir as ultimas palavras de sua amiga. Ela sentiu seu peito encher de algo que ela nunca tinha sentido, era algo grande, era algo forte e era algo muito bom de sentir. Ela sorriu ao começar a entender o que era tudo isso, e lagrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos ao perceber que todas as suas perguntas se resumia a uma resposta. Era isso o tempo todo. Tudo que ela sentia esse tempo era amor. Amor. Uma única palavra para responder um milhão de perguntas. Ela amava Santana.

"- Eu te amo Britt-Britt".

"- Eu também te amo San".

/

N/A: Ok ... eu não sei se atendi todas as expectativas com este capitulo .. na vdd eu não estou segura com ele, eu acho difícil escrever a Brits ...

Outra coisa rsrs ... pessoal, eu não matei a Beiste, eu não teria essa coragem, mas eu precisava tirar ela da historia de algum jeito ... não sei se ela volta a aparecer pras meninas nessa historia, mas eu tenho em mente oq aconteceu com ela depois que ela afundou, e a menina misteriosa que conversou com a Britts confirma que ela esta bem ...

Desculpem se foi um capitulo pra chegar no mesmo lugar que o ultimo, mas era necessario para os momentos sexy-times do próximo =D ... Será que elas vão saber o que fazer? Rsrs

Beijos a todos =*


	24. Chapter 24

Parte 24

N/A Sexy-Hot-Ladies

A única razão que Santana sabia que ela não estava tendo alguma alucinação causada pela cachoeira estranha, era a força que Brittany a abraçava durante o beijo. Porem ela estava com medo de abrir os olhos e perder esse desconhecido sentimento que era beijar sua amiga e ela segurou as costas da loira puxando a menina mais para si. Era uma sensação diferente, era gelado e quente tudo ao mesmo tempo, ela estava perdida no sabor dos lábios de Brittany , mas ao mesmo tempo parecia não ser o suficiente, ela queria mais, ela precisava de mais e por instinto ela se afastou um pouco dos lábios arrancando um resmungo da loira a sua frente, mas antes que ela pudesse pegar o ar necessário pra recomeçar os beijos ela colou novamente sua boca na da loira mas dessa vez com a ajuda de sua língua, ela sentia a necessidade de sentir o gosto da boca de Brittany por dentro e não precisou de muito esforço, pois a loira parecia saber o que Santana queria e deu total passagem pra curiosidade da morena.

"- Ohhh". Brittany gemeu quando sentiu a língua de Santana passear no céu de sua boca.

A morena também gemeu ao sentir que Brittany deveria estar se sentindo em êxtase assim como ela.

"- E-eu preciso d-de você Britt ... ohh ... Britt". Santana tentou falar entre gemidos e pops estalados de beijos, quando em uma tentativa de chupar a boca da loira novamente, ela sentiu Brittany prender sua língua carinhosamente a mantendo presa.

"- E-eu também S-an!". Brittany respondeu com dificuldade, pois ela tinha deixado a língua de sua amiga escapar depois da morena lentamente chupar seu lábio superior.

Santana ainda não satisfeita com sua exploração começou delicadamente a juntar seu corpo no de Brittany, subindo lentamente em cima da loira sem nunca perder o contato dos beijos que agora estava numa forte competição de pops e de gemidos das meninas.

"- Ohhhh mmeeuu Deeuuss!". Brittany gemeu alto no momento que Santana inconscientemente colocou uma de suas pernas no meio de suas próprias causando um pequeno choque em suas partes intimas que Brittany não sabia o que era, mas era bom e ela queria mais.

Santana por sua vez abriu os olhos pela primeira vez desde que abraçou e beijou a loira, pois ela se assustou com o grito de sua amiga. Será que Brittany estava sentindo dor? Será que ela tinha machucado Brittany? Ela lentamente tentou se afastar pra perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas Brittany a segurou a mantendo na mesma posição em cima dela.

"- N-não saia S-san!". Brittany gemeu de novo segurando Santana pela cintura e lentamente puxando a morena pra cima de si, descendo lentamente suas mãos para a o topo do shorts que sua amiga vestia.

Santana sentiu um arrepio quando a mão da loira desceu pelo seu corpo, mas ela estava ainda preocupada que tinha machucado a amiga. Santana olhou nos olhos azuis que ela tinha decorado cada pontinho dentro dele, cada cílio que a amiga tinha e sentiu novamente a vontade de beijá-la. Ela lentamente se aproximou do rosto de Brittany, ainda deitada sobre a loira, porem apoiada pelos braços, e começou a explorar seu rosto com pequenos beijos, ela começou pelo queixo, fez o caminho para a bochecha, passou pelo nariz da loira dando leves bicadas, como se cada beijo fosse pra suas pequenas sardas e foi deixando um rastro de beijos até chegar a outra bochecha, dando uma pausa para poder olhar nos olhos de sua amiga que agora estava fechado e tremendo lentamente seguindo o ritmo da sua respiração que parecia estar mais alta que o normal. Ela se afastou novamente causando outro resmungo da loira e mesmo que seu corpo estava pedindo pra beijar mais, pra explorar mais de Brittany, sua preocupação era maior.

"- Britt-Britt? você esta sentindo d-dor?". Santana perguntou percebendo que sua respiração também estava alta como a de Brittany, mas ela não sentia dor, ela queria mais beijos e queria a amiga perto dela e ela queria muito mais, só não sabia o que. Ela tentou focar sua atenção na loira que ainda matinha os olhos fechados e mãos segurando fortemente sobre as costas da morena, não deixando santana se afastar.

"- S-sim .. quer di-zer nã-o, s-sim, mas não dor r-ruim, é uma dor boa San, continua por f-favor". Brittany respondeu confusa enquanto tentava trazer o corpo de Santana de volta no seu.

Santana estava chocada com a primeira resposta da loira, ela não queria fazer sua amiga sentir dor, pelo contrario ela queria ver a amiga bem, feliz, sorrindo, ela faria de tudo pra Brittany sempre ficar bem. Se Brittany estava com uma dor boa e queria mais beijos ela iria fazer isso, então ela selou seus lábios juntos novamente causando ambos gemidos no contato.

A preocupação de Santana estava sumindo enquanto ela sentia os braços de Brittany a segurar com força incentivando a continuar. Enquanto ela avançava com beijos mais profundos, e sentindo como se nunca pudesse enjoar do gosto doce da boca de sua amiga, ela sentiu as mãos da loira deslizando para cima e pra baixo em suas costas causando um rastro de arrepio por todo o seu corpo, fazendo com que ela perdesse a força de suas pernas e pra não cair em cima de Brittany e machucá-la, ela tentou mudar suas posições novamente para que elas não se machucassem e esbarrou sua perna levemente no centro da loira causando outro grito abafado da amiga.

"- O-ohhhh!". Brittany abafou seu gemido com medo de Santana se afastar e segurando forte nos braços da morena agora.

"- Britt-Britt, eu não vou continuar se estou te machucando!". Santana falou brava, mas ainda colada próximo ao rosto da loira tentando manter sua respiração que estava acelerada devido aos beijos e arrepios e tudo o mais que ela estava querendo controlar. Ela sentiu Brittany a apertar mais forte, e ela não sabia mais o que fazer, se ela parasse era ruim, se continuasse também era.

"- Me fala pelo menos onde dói Britt-Britt?". Santana sussurrou no ouvido da loira, respirando alto. Ela esperou pela resposta, mas a única que teve foi uma das mãos da loira se afastando do seu corpo e se dirigindo ao local onde estaria doendo.

Santana se afastou um pouco pra ver onde que Brittany sentia dor e engasgou ao ver a loira tocando o local entre suas pernas. Ela piscou varias vezes e tentou formar algum tipo de palavra, mas nada saia da sua boca a não ser a forte respiração que tinha aumentado de repente. Ela voltou seu olhar para Brittany que tinha voltado a fechar os olhos, mas logo voltou ao local que a loira continuava com as mãos.

"- A-aqui San, é-é aqui! Oh-ohhh, m-mas é uma dor b-boa". Brittany gemeu e tirou sua mão de suas partes intimas e puxou a morena de volta a sua atenção onde começou a dar vários beijos no pescoço de sua amiga que soltou um gemido alto com a sensação.

Santana estava sentindo seu centro latejar com todos os beijos e toques percebeu que a dor que Brittany deveria sentir, poderia ser esse aperto nas partes intimas, ela queria achar um jeito de aliviar aquilo pra amiga e pra si própria, mas com Brittany enchendo seu pescoço de beijos e lambidas ela não conseguia raciocinar e a única idéia que teve foi fazer em Brittany o que ela fazia em si própria nos momentos que espiava a loira.

Santana lentamente mudou sua posição para que ela estivesse deitada do lado direito sobre Brittany, ela usou sua mão esquerda para segurar o rosto da loira carinhosamente e trazê-la para outro beijo, que foi bem recebido pela menina que estava deitada usando suas duas mãos pra segurar Santana sobre si. Elas se beijaram demoradamente, mas com menos força que nos beijos anteriores. A perna esquerda de Santana estava sobre as de Brittany, e sua mão que segurava a nuca da loira para aprofundar os beijos, agora descia lentamente fazendo um caminho pelo corpo de Brittany que tremia inconsciente de ansiedade para que sua dor entre as pernas fosse aliviada.

Santana nunca perdeu o contato dos lábios da loira enquanto fazia o caminho pelos braços com pequenos pêlos loiros arrepiados. A mão de Santana tremia quando chegou ao estomago de Brittany, ela parou por um momento pra tentar saber se seria certo tocar as partes intimas de sua amiga, mas antes que pudesse chegar a uma conclusão, Brittany tinha se afastado do beijo e a olhava com ohos suplicantes.

"- S-san-n, eu p-preciso d-de Aa-ahh=hhh m-meu ". Brittany tentou falar o que ela estava precisando, mas ao sentir a mão de Santana sobre suas partes intimas a fez gritar e saltar sobre Santana batendo o rosto na cabeça da morena.

"- Brittany! Britt eu te machuquei baby,olha pra mim!". Santana falou desesperada tirando suas mãos das partes intimas de Brittany e levando ao rosto da loira para que ela pudesse ver o que tinha feito a sua amiga, que tinha os olhos fechados e a boca levemente aberta. Mas antes que pudesse questionar a loira novamente,ela sentiu o aperto da mão de Brittany na sua se esforçando pra empurra-la de volta ao local entre suas pernas.

"- Não pare San, faz aquilo de novo? P-por Favor?" . Brittany implorou pra morena que estava respirando tão forte como ela.

"- M-mas Britt ...". Santana sussurou.

" - P-por favor San!". A Loira agora falou beijando a morena de leve nos lábios.

Santana tentou acalmar e beijou a loira de volta a deitando novamente sobre a areia que agora estava seca devido à falta de água da cachoeira. Seu coração começou a bater forte ao ouvir os gemidos da loira embaixo de si, e agora sabendo que não estava machucando sua amiga ela mergulhou no pescoço da loira dando beijos, mordidas e lambidas. Ela passou sua língua em todo o pescoço da loira e subindo levemente para a orelha puxando em seus dentes o lóbulo qe fez Brittany que gemer e sorrir ao mesmo tempo com a nova sensação.

Santana sentindo que estava tudo bem fez com que o ritmo da pulsação entre suas pernas aumentasse, mas ela não queria perder o contato com o a outra orelha de Brittany que ela lentamente lambia no momento, então ela deitou por completo por cima da loira e começou a fazer movimentos pra ter algum tipo de atrito sem imaginar que o novo movimento também faria bem a Brittany que gemeu satisfeita com a mudança e apertou Santana como sem pudesse fazer a morena entrar dentro de si própria. O barulho de pops e gemidos eram a prova que não havia mais dor, mas parecia que ainda faltava algo. Santana voltou a beijar o pescoço de Brittany enquanto sua mão esquerda descia novamente pelo corpo da loira dessa vez um pouco mais confiante. Ela apoiou sua mão sobre a parte intima de Brittany que soltou uma lufada de ar, mas logo segurou a mão de Santana no local para que a morena não se afastasse de novo incentivando a continuar.

Santana começou a fazer um pequeno movimento com os dedos, como se pra sentir e explorar o local enquanto ainda tirava o maximo de proveito do pescoço da loira. Ela apalpou a vagina de Brittany e deu uma leve apertada arrancando outro gemido alto da loira.

" - Isso é bo-om San, continua!" . Brittany falou sobre gemidos e um pequeno sorriso que queria aparecer em seu rosto.

" - Ehh .. é quente também!". Santana falou com seu rosto afundado no pescoço da loira, ela tinha perdido o ritmo do movimento e entrado em estado de graça ao sentir o calor que irradiava do centro de Brittany e se perguntava como seria sentir por dentro do shorts da amiga.

Santana voltou a beijar Brittany na boca, com muito mais fome dessa vez. Ela beijava e continuava o movimento de seus dedos sobre a vagina de Brittany, se levantando somente o necessário para que sua mão pudesse entrar sobre o elástico do shorts e descobrir como era a sensação por dentro. Brittany respirava fortemente e seu corpo automaticamente começou a balançar sobre a mão de Santana ao sentir o que a morena ia fazer.

Quando finalmente a mão de Santana deslizou dentro do shorts, a reação que ela teve foi tudo de diferente que ela imaginava, ela escutou seu nome sair como o mais lindo canto da boca de sua amiga o que a fez acreditar que o que ela fazia era bom. Brittany estava molhada, e quente e seus dedos deslizavam facilmente pela vagina de sua amiga, como se aquele lugar fosse dela também. Santana só percebeu que tinha parado de respirar quando sentiu Brittany a puxar para outro beijo e continuando a se balançar em seus dedos. Assim ela atendeu ao pedido da loira e tentou com um pouco de dificuldade concentrar os movimentos de seus dedos sobre o centro da loira e os beijos que estava sendo pedindo.

" - Ma-mais rápido San!". Brittany pausou o beijo tentando respirar e falar ao mesmo tempo. Ela ainda se movimentava junto com Santana.

O coração de Santana parecia que ia sair pela boca, ela nunca tinha se sentido dessa maneira antes, ela estava maravilhada com a sensação de sentir Brittany dessa maneira, ela sentia que poderia fazer sua amiga se sentir bem desse jeito todos os dias e todas as horas se necessário, ela queria todo o corpo da loira só pra si, ela queria sentir cada pedaço, cada gosto. Ela continuou fazendo movimentos circulares no clitóris de Brittany, pra cima e pra baixo, explorando e ela teve certeza que era a melhor sensação que ela já teve em toda a sua vida. Ela continuou seu ritmo até que ela sentiu a loira embaixo de si suspirar alto e parar o movimento que fazia com suas próprias mãos.

Santana também suspirou alto, percebendo que tinha guardado uma enorme quantidade de ar dentro de si e devagar deitou sua cabeça no peito da loira que estava com um longo sorriso no rosto e tentando acalmar a respiração. Ela percebeu que seu braço esquerdo também estava doendo um pouco, mas ela ainda imaginava que poderia fazer mais, como se ela pudesse de alguma forma entrar dentro da loira. Esse pensamento a fez abrir um leve sorriso.

"- Uau". Briitany falou depois de um tempo, ainda mantendo o sorriso.

Santana que ainda estava deitada sobre o peito da loira e sua mão esquerda ainda estava dentro do shorts, levantou a cabeça levemente pra poder olhar nos olhos da loira, mas antes ela retirou sua mão de onde estava.

" - Estava molhado aqui embaixo! E quente!" . Santana falou com um sorriso e uma piscadela. Ela olhou novamente para seus dedos e automaticamente os levou ate a boca para sentir o gosto da loira que arregalou os olhos surpresa ao ver a cena a sua frente.

" - Ahh, e gostoso também". Santana falou levando mais uma vez os dedos a sua boca pra não se esquecer do gosto, mas Brittany a puxou forte e a beijou com o pouco da força que tinha recuperado depois de tudo que tinha acontecido.

" - Eu te amo!"

" - Eu também te amo Britt-Britt!"

Elas ficaram ali mais um pouco, entre beijos, carinhos, risadas, beijos.

" - Eu não sei o que nos acabamos de fazer, mas eu acho que é a mesma coisa que a Sra. Tortuguita e Sr. Turtle fizeram outro dia!" . Brittany falou enquanto dava leve beijos no queixo de Santana que estava arrepiada novamente.

" - Quem diabos é Sr Turtle?" Santana perguntou de olhos fechados sentindo as pequenas mordidas que Brittany lhe dava no queixo. Ela ainda estava sentindo a pulsação em seu centro, mas ela estava bem ao saber que pelo menos ela tinha conseguido fazer Brittany bem.

"- É o namorado da Sra. Tortuguita, ele tentou se apresentar pra você, mas você não estava falando com a gente". Brittany falou agora beijando o pescoço moreno. " - Mas agora eu quero fazer em você o que você fez pra mim San!" Brittany falou descendo seus beijos e mordidas pro ombro da amiga.

Santana estava lamentando o fato que a fez não falar com Brittany e se lembrou vagamente de ver duas tartarugas perto da cascata que mal tinha se dado conta que Brittany tinha se afastado e levantado sua camiseta começando a lamber seu estomago.

" - Ah- ah B-Bri". Ela tentou dizer algo, mas a língua da loira passando pelo seu umbigo indo em direção a suas partes intimas a fez esquecer seu próprio nome.

Santana começou a respirar pesado com a sensação e seu centro que já estava pulsando ela tinha certeza que estava prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. Ela automaticamente colocou suas mãos sobre a cabeça de Brittany e tentou pronunciar mais algumas palavras sem saber ao certo o que ela queria dizer, mas antes que saísse algo ela sentiu a loira pular de onde estava beijando sobre seu shorts e uma forte onda de água gelada começar a cobrir ao redor da cachoeira onde elas estavam deitadas.

" - M-mas que merda é essa?" . Santana tentou falar e voltar sua respiração ao normal enquanto a água já tinha encharcado ela e Brittany.

" - San, não fale coisas feias perto da cachoeira!". Brittany falou olhando zangada pra Santana.

" - Mas Britt-Britt essa cachoeira estragou nosso momento carinho, e outra ela não gosta de mim, ela não me deixou entrar no túnel e ela te levou só Deus sabe pra onde". Santana falou ficando de pé e puxando Brittany para que saíssem da água.

" - San, a cachoeira ama nós duas, e ela não me levou a nenhum lugar, eu estava aqui o tempo todo". Brittany falou fazendo Santana revirar os olhos.

" - Okey, como quiser, agora vamos pra casa". Ela segurou na mão da loira, que aceitou e começou a segui-la.

" - Mas e o nosso momento carinho? Eu ainda quero você San! ". Brittany parou os passos segurando Santana para que parasse também.

Santana sentiu um leve arrepio pelo corpo ao lembrar o que Brittany estava fazendo antes da cachoeira começar a encher, mas estava ficando tarde e logo escureceria, e ela não queria correr o risco da cachoeira levar Brittany de novo.

" - Você pode terminar quando chegarmos em casa Britt-Britt!" . Santana sussurrou e virou o rosto pra que a loira não a visse corando.

/

N/A Ainda tenho muitas ideias pro próximo capitulo... sim muitas sexy-ladies-ideias kkkkkk

Porem acho q será o ultimo =) ... vou tentar pro tudo no papel hoje a noite e logo menos estarei postando pra voces ... e acho q não irão se arrepender ...

Beijos e obrigado a todos como sempre =D ... Quando comecei a escrever essa historia achei que ng ia curtir muito rsrs

E já sabem, perguntas, duvidas e criticas meu tumblr ( naynaysominharivera )


	25. Chapter 25

Parte 25

O caminho de volta a cabana lembrava como a primeira vez que elas atravessaram a ilha na companhia de Beiste. Parecia que as meninas tinham voltado a ser crianças novamente, entre corridas de pega-pega, abraços, chutar água uma na outra na beira do mar, e é claro tirando o fato que agora entre uma brincadeira e outra elas sempre paravam o que estavam fazendo para ter seu momento carinho, dando beijos e pequenas mordidas na bochecha e queixo uma da outra.

" - E-eu acho que devemos acelerar o passo pra cabana Britt-Britt, esta escurecendo m-muito rápido!" . Santana sussurrava pra Brittany que a mantinha presa deitada na areia com as mãos acima de sua cabeça, enquanto a loira fazia uma pequena trilha de beijos no pescoço da morena.

" - Humm,(kiss) mas eu não quero parar (kiss) nosso momento carinho agora San, (kiss) e a gente pode cavar um buraco na areia e dormir dentro como os caranguejos (Kiss).". Brittany falou sem perder o ritmo de seus beijos no pescoço da amiga.

" - E-eu acho que demoraria muito pra cavar um buraco que caiba nós duas Britt-Britt, e eu n-n-não quero nosso momento carinho dentro de um buraco se a nossa casa esta a alguns m-minutos daqui". Santana respondeu ainda tentando com dificuldade ter algum controle de seu corpo pra levantar, mas com Brittany a prendendo e dando essas mordidas em seu ombro, estava cada vez mais difícil.

"- Okey (Kiss), a ultima que chegar (Kiss), ira dar banho em Lord T amanha!". Brittany falou saindo de cima de Santana e correndo o mais rápido que podia, deixando a morena atordoada na areia ainda processando que os beijos tinham sido encerrados e suas pernas ainda não respondiam seu cérebro que queria levantar e correr atrás da loira.

" - Eu não vou dar banho naquele maldito gato, ele me odeia! Brittany volte aqui?". Santana gritou brava e engatinhando na areia enquanto tentava se levantar devagar e pegar seu ritmo

Um tempo depois, a primeira a avistar a cabana foi Brittany, ela fez uma dança da vitoria e acenou feliz pra Santana que vinha praticamente se rastejando um pouco atrás, fazendo gestos e resmungando coisas feias que não dava pra ouvir pela distancia.

Santana ao ver a pequena dança de Brittany sorriu e esqueceu por um segundo todas as maldiçoes sobre a ilha, a cachoeira, à distância entre os dois lugares e o banho de Lord T. Ela se aproximou da loira e a abraçou forte soltando um longo suspiro que ela não sabia se era pela caminhada ou se pelo alivio de estar em casa de novo com sua amiga.

" - Eu te amo Britt-Britt". Santana falou levantando um pouco a cabeça pra olhar nos olhos da loira que deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios da morena.

" - Vamos, eu vou acender a fogueira e preparar algo pra gente comer!". Santana falou enquanto se separava da loira e segurava sua mão para leva-la dentro da cabana, mas ela foi surpreendida pela amiga puxa-la de volta e colar seus corpos.

Santana foi surpreendida pela força de Brittany, e só percebeu que estava deitada na areia novamente quando a loira se afastou por um segundo do beijo "- Levanta os braços San!".

No momento que levantou os braços, logo Santana sentiu sua camiseta sair de seu corpo e ser jogada em algum lugar e na sequencia o lábio da loira que parecia com fome nos seus. A mão de Brittany subia e descia em sua cintura e levemente roçava os dedos no cós de seu top. Santana engasgou quando a loira foi mais acima e cobriu seus seios com a mão cheia dando uma leve apertada fazendo ambas gemer.

"- Brri ...". Santana tentou falar.

"- Shhhh, e-eu quero m-muito San". Brittany a silenciou e continuou sua exploração nos seios da morena.

Santana fechou os olhos e gemeu baixo sentindo a boca de Brittany lentamente abandonar sua própria e descer lentamente dando pequenos beijos no caminho ate seus seios na pele que não estava coberta pelo top.

" - L-levanta um pouco San!" . Brittany gemeu pra amiga que respirava profundamente. Ela sentou-se dando espaço pra morena atender seu pedido.

O coração de Santana começou a bater mais rápido do que já estava ao perceber que Brittany estava segurando o os de seu top e dando espaço para ela sentar e poder puxar. Ela automaticamente sentou e levantou os braços que ela nem mesmo acreditou na rapidez, fazendo com que a loira a sua frente desse um pequeno sorriso e logo puxasse delicadamente o top pela sua cabeça. Santana gemia de antecipação ao observar a loira em seu colo a admirando, ela queria que Brittany falasse alguma coisa, mas antes que ela fizesse algum movimento, Brittany a tinha deitado novamente e estava com a boca em seu peito esquerdo.

" - A-hh-ai m-me-e-u, ah-ah- Bri-br-" . Santana gemia tentando falar alguma coisa na sensação de Brittany estar passeando com a língua em seus mamilos. Ela automaticamente colocou suas mãos na cabeça da loira pra incentivá-la, pois ela tinha certeza que se tentasse falar algo às palavras não sairiam.

Santana gemia coisas ininteligíveis cada vez que sentia a língua de Brittany mudar de um peito para o outro, ela mantinha suas mãos segurando a cabeça da loira como se a mantendo ali ela não afundaria na areia. Ela sentiu os lábios da loira retornar o caminho ao seu pescoço e lentamente parar em seus próprios lábios novamente, ficando alguns segundos ali antes que a loira se separasse de novo.

" - U-uau Britt-Britt d-daonde v-veio iss ..." . Santana tentava responder com um sorriso pra loira ainda em seu colo, mas foi cortada quando Brittany lhe deu uma piscadela e saiu brevemente de seu colo tirando sua própria camiseta e top.

Santana arregalou os olhos com a visão dos seios nus da loira, eles eram lindos, eram menores que os seus, e tinha uma pequena marquinha do seu top devido ao sol, e os mamilos eram de um tom rosa. Santana queria toca-los e ate beijar e lambe-los como a loira tinha feito minutos antes, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Brittany já tinha colado seus corpos novamente fazendo ambas gemerem pelo novo contato.

"- E-eu te amo t-tanto San!". Brittany sussurou no ouvido da morena dando-lhe uma pequena lambida no lóbulo da orelha fazendo Santana gemer.

Santana subia e descia suas mãos pelas costas nuas de Brittany. Ela queria poder falar que amava Brittany de volta, mas ela sabia que nada que saísse de sua boca nesse momento iria sair compreensível, assim ela continuou acariciando as costas da loira a trazendo mais colado a seu corpo que o possível. Ela começou a correr sua mão esquerda da cintura ate a coxa da loira passando lentamente pela bunda causando um gemido de Brittany. Santana sorriu e continuou agora com as duas mãos subindo e descendo ate as coxas e ao passar pela bunda sempre demorava mais dando leves apertos, enquanto sentia Brittany gemer enquanto lambia seu pescoço.

Ela sentiu um leve arrepio ao lembrar o que fizeram na cachoeira algumas horas antes e seu coração acelerou ao sentir que ela queria fazer de novo. Ela segurou as costas de Brittany com a mão direita e a sua esquerda lentamente foi tentando entrar sobre o short da loira, mas Brittany a parou.

"-San é a m-minha v-vez!". Britany falou respirando pesado e prendendo as mãos de Santana novamente acima da cabeça e lentamente começou beijar a morena desesperadamente nos lábios, descendo ao pescoço, passando a língua lentamente no vale entre os seios da morena e chupando os mamilos delicadamente.

Santana tinha perdido totalmente o controle de seu corpo, a única coisa que ela sentia era a pulsação no meio de suas pernas e seu coração, pois ambos pareciam estar em uma competição. Ela começou a mexer seus quadris procurando algum atrito conforme Brittany descia dando seus beijos e ao sentir a loira parar os beijos em seu estomago ela resmungou e tentou abrir os olhos pra ver o porquê à loira tinha parado, mas logo sentiu os dedos de Brittany segurar no cós de seu short e a olhar com olhos suplicantes.

"- P-posso?". Brittany perguntou gemendo e respirando fortemente.

Santana também respirava pesadamente e ao invés de responder, ela levantou seus quadris, e Brittany logo percebeu que era a resposta para a sua pergunta. A morena fechou os olhos por um segundo sentindo seu short deslizar de seu corpo lentamente. Ela suspirou esperando o movimento da loira, mas como não teve nenhum ela voltou a abrir os olhos lentamente, se deparando com a visão da loira agora em pé tirando seus próprios shorts a deixando de boca aberta. Santana sabia que a amiga tinha o corpo lindo, mesmo de longe quando a espiava, mas agora era diferente, o corpo de sua amiga iluminado pela luz da lua era uma visão maravilhosa.

Santana gemeu alto ao sentir o corpo da loira nu por inteiro sobre o seu novamente. Ela segurou o rosto da amiga de novo pra que pudesse colar seus lábios e aprofundar o beijo. Ela sentiu a língua de Brittany explorar no céu de sua boca e tentou abrir mais para que a loira tivesse toda a facilidade do mundo pra fazer o que quiser lá. Santana sentiu a mão direita da loira subir e descer de sua cintura e num pequeno movimento ela se afastar um pouco de forma que agora Brittany estava deitada de lado com a perna direita sobre a cintura de Santana sem quebrar em nenhum momento os beijos.

Santana gemia e respirava pesadamente com todos os movimentos da loira acima de si, e engasgava toda vez que a loira passeava com a mão sobre seus seios e um pouco abaixo de seu umbigo. No momento que Brittany chupou seu pescoço, a pulsação no meio de suas pernas aumentou fazendo com que ela automaticamente levantasse os quadris à procura de atrito tendo sua vontade realizada ao sentir o dedo da loira encontrando seu clitóris.

" - Oh m-merda"!. Santana gritou alto quando sentiu o dedo da loira começar a fazer um movimento giratório em seu clitóris, fazendo Brittany sorrir.

" - Eu sei San, eu sei!" Brittany respondeu sorrindo, beijando o pescoço de Santana e continuando a explorar o clitóris da morena.

Santana queria beijar Brittany, mas ela não sabia se teria ar o suficiente pra fazer isso, pois o que Brittany estava fazendo pra ela estava tirando todo o ar e todos os sentidos do seu corpo, mas ela sabia que queria mais. Ela queria mais e era muito bom, pois automaticamente ela começou a se movimentar junto com o dedo de Brittany pra chegarem a um ritmo juntas. Santana estava prestes a ter certeza que poderia beijar a loira sem que lhe faltasse o ar quando sentiu o dedo de Brittany que estava em seu clitóris deslizar um pouco mais embaixo e afundar dentro de sua entrada.

" - Ohhh $%#$ merda!" . Santana gritou sentando-se rapidamente assustando a loira que rapidamente tirou seu dedo de dentro da amiga.

"- E-e-eu m-me dês-culpa San, e-eu n-não s-ei ...". Brittany falou assustada tentando recompor sua respiração, mas Santana a cortou com um rápido beijo demorado.

Santana lentamente foi se deitando e puxando a loira junto ao seu corpo de novo, ela não sabe o porquê, mas ela sentiu a necessidade de beijar e fazer com que Brittany fizesse de novo o que estava fazendo. Mesmo que ela tenha xingado alto como se tivesse sentido dor, ela não sabia como dizer a Brittany que não era dor, pelo contrario foi bom e ela quer mais, assim ela acreditava que mostrando dessa maneira, a amiga visse que era pra ela continuar.

Santana sentiu que Brittany estava mais calma e novamente pegando o ritmo beijando e mordendo seu rosto, pescoço e lentamente sua mão descia novamente ao local que tinha abandonado antes, mas antes que Santana pudesse fechar os olhos e sentir a sensação que estava por vir, ela viu o olhar de preocupação de Brittany nos seus esperando um ok.

" - E-esta tudo bem Britt-Britt, n-não dói, c-continua por favor!". Santana falou alguns segundos depois e puxando o rosto da loira pra um longo beijo que foi retribuido com empolgação.

Não demorou muito pra Santana sentir Brittany afundar novamente o dedo em sua entrada, mas dessa vez com ambas gemendo.

"- Ohhh"

Santana se sentia bem com o dedo de Brittany dentro de si, mas ela queria mais e automaticamente ela começou a balançar os quadris nas mãos da loira que seguiu o movimento da morena com o dedo que fazia um ruído molhado ao entrar e sair. A morena respirava pesadamente e seguia o ritmo balançando seus quadris pra frente e pra trás, ela estava em êxtase, ela segurou o cabelo loiro de Brittany, pois ela sentia-se como se estivesse prestes a cair de uma grande altura, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo mais ela estava se sentindo como se fosse explodir. Ela queria falar pra Brittany, mas antes que ela pudesse pronunciar alguma palavra ela sentiu a loira colocar outro dentro e ao mesmo tempo sem perder o ritmo do movimento, a beijar profundamente na boca, que foi o suficiente pra Santana sentir a sensação de despencar de um lugar alto acontecer e ela se sentir completa.

Santana não sabe quanto tempo passou, mas ela sabia que ela estava bem, estava feliz, e que Brittany estava deitada ao lado dela na areia sobre a luz do luar. Ela lentamente abriu os olhos pra ver a loira a olhando com carinho deitada sobre seu peito. Lentamente Santana passou a mão pelos cabelos de Brittany e deu um pequeno sorriso que foi recebido por um sorriso cheio de dentes da loira.

"- Eu te amo!". Brittany falou.

Santana puxou a loira para que pudesse beija-la, elas ficaram ali mais algum tempo só beijando e ouvindo as ondas do mar que pareciam mais brilhantes devido a luz da lua.

" - Isso foi ...". Santana tentou falar entre os beijos fazendo Brittany sorrir. Santana abraçou mais a loira perto de si, não querendo que esse momento não acabasse jamais.

" - Precisamos levantar Britt-Britt!". Santana falou no pescoço da loira que fazia carinho em sua cabeça. Apesar de querer fazer com a loira o que ela tinha acabado de sentir, ela sabia que estava tarde, ela ainda tinha que acender a fogueira, preparar algum alimento para ela, Brittany e Lord T, ela precisava também esquentar um pouco de água da cascata no caldeirão sobre a fogueira para que pudessem tomar banho, pois a água essa hora da noite deveria estar congelando.

" - Podemos tomar banho antes?" . Brittany falou passando os dedos sobre os mamilos de Santana que ficou ligeiramente endurecido com o toque, fazendo a loira sorrir.

" - E-eu preciso acender a fogueira antes Britt-Britt, a água deve estar congelando". Santana gemeu de olhos fechados, colocando sua mão sobre a da loira que ainda brincava com seu mamilo, mas não a impediu de continuar.

" - Eu estou (Kiss) muito quente(Kiss) para um banho quente (Kiss)San!". Brittany respondeu entre beijos e chupadas no peito da morena que já estava respirando pesado de novo.

Santana não sabe de onde tirou forças, mas em um pequeno movimento ela virou Brittany de costas e montou em sua cintura, ganhando um olhar admirado da loira abaixo de si sobre seu corpo. Santana sorriu envergonhada e lentamente beijou a loira nos lábios que logo foi aprofundado puxando a morena pelas costas sendo surpreendida pela quantidade de areia que estava colada nas costas da amiga.

" - San? Você esta cheia de areia!". Brittany sorriu jogando a areia de sua mão em Santana, que começou a fazer cócegas na loira para que ela parasse de jogar areia.

" - Claro que estou cheia de areia Britt-Britt, pois você quis ter o nosso momento carinho aqui na a-re-i-a!" . Santana falou tentando soar brava, mas continuava a sorrir fazendo cócegas em Brittany.

Santana só viu que foi virada sobre a areia novamente quando viu Brittany correndo em direção a parte de trás da cabana, ela não se lembrava de quando loira tinha ficado tão forte. Ela deixou seus pensamentos de lado e se levantou correndo pra seguir a loira.

" Hey Britt-Britt, você não pode simplesmente fugir assim e me deixar sozinha, eu queria ...". Santana resmungava quando se aproximou da cascata onde dava pra ouvir Brittany cantarolar, mas a visão da loira se banhando refletida na luz da lua a fez perder qualquer tipo de pensamento que tinha ate o momento.

" - Você não vem San?" Brittany sorriu e mergulhou a cabeça sobre a água da cascata que por incrível que pareça a fez ficar mais linda ainda se possível.

Santana abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas nada saiu. Ela se lembrou de respirar e caminhou ate a entrada de pedras da cascata para se juntar a amiga que agora sorria lindamente e esticava a mão esperando pela morena segurá-la. A água não parecia tão fria como Santana imaginava, ou talvez ela estivesse quente demais sendo recebida pelo corpo molhado de Brittany. Santana lambeu pescoço de Brittany saboreando o sabor da loira junto com as gotas de água da cascata e gemeu, ela foi descendo lentamente ate roçar sua língua sobre o mamilo direito de sua amiga que gemeu alto com a sensação. Sua mão dava atenção ao outro seio que foi substituído por sua língua minutos depois antes de ser puxada pela loira para ser beijada novamente.

" - S-san eu preciso de você aqui!" Brittany falou no beijo e colocando a mão esquerda de Santana com urgência entre suas pernas. Santana engasgou e gemeu com o contato, mas logo encontrou seu ritmo dando a loira o que ela precisava. Santana começou lentamente arrancando um gemido da loira que tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro da morena.

Santana ao sentir Brittany se mover junto com sua mão aumentou o ritmo sob o clitóris da loira e a puxou para um beijo rápido antes de deslizar seu dedo dentro da amiga que gemeu alto.

" - S-san ohh s-sim!". Brittany gemeu e continuou fazendo o movimento pra Santana continuar.

Santana estava com o coração acelerado, ela se sentia completa dentro de Brittany, ela poderia ficar ali pra sempre se possível, pois Brittany era tão quente, tão apertada e estava gemendo seu nome perto de sua orelha que Santana tinha certeza que se elas não estivessem apoiadas sobre as pedras da cascata ela já teria caído.

" - Ahhh Sann, c-continua, ahh a-assim, v-vai, ahh san!" Brittany gemia no pescoço de Santana.

Santana estava começando a sentir a mesma sensação que teve quando Brittany também estava dentro dela ao ouvir os gemidos da loira pra ir mais rápido. Assim ela tentou fazer seus movimentos mais rápidos e acrescentou mais um dedo dentro da amiga que gritou seu nome mais uma vez a fazendo ter novamente a mesma sensação de alivio quando Brittany tinha feito a mesma coisa com ela.

As duas meninas se ajoelharam sobre a água rasa e respiravam pesadamente tentando acalmar suas respirações. Alguns minutos depois elas olharam uma nos olhos da outra e começaram a rir.

" - Acho que precisamos de outro banho!" . Santana sorria.

"- Espera um pouco San, eu acho que não consigo ter nosso momento carinho por alguns minutos". Brittany respondeu apoiando a testa no ombro da amiga enquanto sorria deixando Santana de olhos arregalados ao perceber que a amiga não tinha entendido que o banho era banho de verdade sem momento carinho.

" - Venha Britt-Britt, vamos nos lavar e ir comer alguma coisa!". Santana falou sentindo um pouco mais de firmeza nas pernas ao se levantar e puxar Brittany. Ela ajudou a loira lavar o cabelo e as costas ganhando alguns beijos de agradecimento, e recebendo a mesma ajuda da loira. Elas terminaram o banho e caminharam de volta a varanda da cabana onde costumava ter algumas toalhas que o baú forneceu a pedido de Beiste uma vez, para que as meninas não enchessem a casa de água.

" - Preciso acender a fogueira Britt-Britt, podemos assar batatas o que acha?" Santana perguntou enquanto enxugava o cabelo de Brittany que bocejava de sono.

" - Eu não estou com fome San, eu fiquei satisfeita com o seu gosto!" Brittany respondeu dando outro bocejo e não percebendo que a morena atrás de si corava profundamente.

" - Britt- Britt, nos não comemos nada hoje, precisamos pelo menos de uma fruta". Santana falou virando o rosto da amiga pra si e dando um beijo.

Elas entraram na cabana enroladas sobre a toalha e a única iluminação que vinha era a das janelas e do alto da escada onde o quarto também estava com a janela aberta. Santana caminhou ate a fruteira sobre a mesa da cozinha e pegou duas maças, voltando onde Brittany estava esperando e a puxando em direção à escada. Ao chegarem ao andar de cima, Santana expulsou Lord T que dormia profundamente na cama que soltou um miado de desaprovação.

" - San ele dorme melhor com a gente!" . Brittany falou brava e abaixando pra pegar o gato gordo no colo.

" - Mas Britt-Britt, ele ocupa a cama inteira quando dorme com a gente". Santana falou brava e mordendo um pedaço maior que o normal de sua maça e indo em direção a cadeira pegar suas camisetas de dormir.

" - Mas hoje eu vou dormir em cima de você San, então ele pode ficar na outra metade da cama". Brittany falou num tom obvio fazendo Santana engasgar com o pedaço grande de maça que tinha na sua boca.

" - San você esta bem?" Brittany perguntou preocupada deixando Lord T no chão que correu para as escadas querendo novamente a paz que estava tendo antes das meninas chegarem.

" - S-sim, eu e-estou bem Britt-Britt, só engasguei!" . Santana respondeu corada. Ela sempre foi o travesseiro pessoal da amiga, mas de um tempo pra cá elas dormiam separadamente na cama e hoje tudo ia voltar ao normal. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e puxou Brittany que ainda parecia preocupada para um beijo demorado. Ela se beijaram por um tempo, sem pressa, sem língua, sem mordidas, era um beijo carinhoso, de puro amor.

" - Hummm .. . tem gosto de maça!". Brittany falou entre o beijo sorrindo e fazendo a morena sorrir também.

Santana ia recomeçar o beijo, mas sentiu a loira lentamente deixar sua toalha cair e tirar a sua própria a levando lentamente em direção à cama. Elas quebraram o beijo para que pudessem deitar na cama e quando chegaram à cabeceira o beijo recomeçou um pouco mais necessitado desta vez. Santana gemeu ao sentir a loira sentar em seus quadris podendo sentir toda a leveza do corpo nu da amiga colado no seu. Suas mãos caminharam lentamente pelas coxas da loira, fazendo um caminho para o estomago e passando pelos seios fazendo com que Brittany gemesse. Santana estava encantada com a beleza nua que estava sentada em seus quadris, a luz da lua que entrada pela janela refletia o corpo de Brittany dando um brilho especial a cada curva do corpo da loira. Santana queria toca-la, queria provar cada parte do corpo em seu colo, porem Brittany tinha sido mais rápida e tinha mergulhado em seu pescoço deixando rastros de beijos e mordidas e fazendo um caminho necessitado ao longo do vale entre os seios provando tudo que era capaz entre seus dois mamilos. Santana não tinha conseguido respirar ate o momento que Brittany estava começando a passear a língua pelo seu estomago e soltou um alto gemido ao sentir os dentes da loira arranhar delicadamente sua virilha.

" - A-a-a-ii m-m-meu D-deus Brrr ...". Santana gaguejava ao sentir a língua de sua amiga passar delicadamente sobre seu clitóris.

Santana automaticamente levantou seus quadris, fazendo com que a boca de Brittany afundasse mais em seu centro fazendo ambas gemer e estremecer. A única certeza que Santana tinha nesse momento era que ela sabia que nunca tinha sentido nada tão intenso em sua vida, ela choramingou o nome de Brittany e agarrou os fios loiros incentivando-a continuar. Santana sentia seu coração bater no mesmo ritmo que a língua de Brittany corria saboreando entre suas pernas e amaldiçoou alto quando a loira deslizou um dedo dentro em sua vagina ainda sem parar de dar atenção ao seu clitóris com a língua.

" - O-ohhh m-merdaaa Brittany, n-nãoo para baby". Santana gemeu alto movimentando seus quadris juntamente com a loira entre suas pernas que gemia saboreando o que estava fazendo pra morena.

Santana sabia que o sentimento que sentiu das outras vezes, como uma espécie de libertação estava próximo, e quando Brittany deslizou o segundo dedo sem perder o ritmo ela desabou sobre a cama e abriu um enorme sorriso cansado tentando acalmar sua respiração.

" - Melhor janta de sempre San!" . Brittany falou deslizando ao lado da morena e tirando alguns fios do cabelo moreno que estava colado no rosto de Santana devido ao suor.

N/A - Bom pessoal ... o que acharam ? Eu na verdade estava pensando em terminar a historia neste capitulo, mas como a maioria aqui não concordou muito vou prolongar mais um, ou dois, apesar de eu ter muitas ideias sobre ela ainda, como o verdadeiro motivo que as meninas estão la que ira acontecer quando um certo barco aparecer com alguns tripulantes e encontrar elas la ... Mas isso seria pra uma sequela dessa daqui, pois essa é totalmente Brittana ... mas me fale o que vcs acham dessa minha ideia!

Outra coisa ... eu estou escrevendo um rascunho (brittana tb) do filme Uma Linda Mulher ... q no caso a San seria a ricaça e a Britts a garota de programa ... Se alguém tiver a curiosidade de ler eu irei postar =)

E obrigada sempre pelos comentários e por gostarem da historia, me deixa muito feliz =)

Um bom domingo a todos, e logo menos atualizo de novo!

Qq coisa já sabem TUMBLR ( naynaysominharivera )


	26. Chapter 26

Parte 26

" - Melhor janta de sempre San!" . Brittany falou deslizando ao lado da morena e tirando alguns fios do cabelo moreno que estava colado no rosto de Santana devido ao suor.

Santana tentou a todo custo abrir os olhos e puxar a loira pra lhe dar um beijo profundo, mas seu corpo não respondia seus comandos. Ela se sentia exausta como se tivesse cortado e carregados troncos o dia inteiro, mas claro que o tipo de cansaço que ela sentia vinha de exercícios bem mais gostosos. Ela ainda sentia sua respiração pesada e um pequeno sorriso se espalhava em seu rosto por relembrar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Brittany tinha proporcionado a ela sensações que ela ano tinha ideia que poderia existir, sentir. Ela se sentia feliz de uma forma incrível e tudo que ela mais queria no momento era poder fazer o mesmo pela loira e falar que a ama, mas seu corpo não deixava ela se mover. A única sensação que Santana teve antes de se render ao sono, foi do corpo de sua amiga se aninhar ao seu peito e sussurrar algo que Santana não ouviu.

" - Eu te amo San!" . Brittany falou bocejando se entregando ao sono junto a morena que já dormia profundamente com a boca levemente puxada a um sorriso.

/

A sensação que Santana teve ao acordar era que ela poderia levantar e ter certeza que poderia sair voando por toda a ilha. Ela sentia-se leve, realizada, e ela desejou que todos os dias pudessem ser assim se possível. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com o corpo nu de Brittany deitado sobre o seu dormindo profundamente. Santana sorriu novamente ao ver a bagunça de fios loiros que estavam sobre seu próprio peito e ao afastar um pouco pra poder ver o rosto de sua amiga ela sorriu mais ainda ao ver um pequeno rastro de baba que saia da boca meio aberta da loira sobre seu estomago.

Santana deu um pequeno suspiro e começou a lembrar da noite passada, do que ela sentiu, do que Brittany tinha feito ela sentir, e um pequeno arrepio passou pelo seu corpo ao sentir que ela queria senti aquilo de novo. Seu coração começou a bater rapidamente ao imaginar como seria beijar Brittany lá embaixo também, sentir o gosto que Brittany tinha. Santana começou a respirar pesadamente com a pulsação que já estava batendo entre suas próprias pernas e sem pensar muito ela começou a se mover embaixo da loira para que pudesse ficar no mesmo nível da amiga que começou a resmungar devido ao movimento de Santana.

" - O túnel leva a cozinha ...". Brittany falou sonolenta enquanto Santana já beijava furiosamente seu pescoço.

Santana deu uma pequena risada ao ouvir as palavras da loira que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, porem um pequeno sorriso já aprecia em seu rosto ao sentir os beijos.

"- Bom (Kiss) Dia (Kiss) Britt-Britt! (Kiss)". Santana falou dando pequenos beijos na boca da loira que sorria brilhantemente com o novo jeito de ser acordada.

" - D-di-diaa". Brittany respondeu aprofundando o beijo e dando espaço pra Santana que agora subia em seu quadris tentando uma melhor posição.

" - A-ahh t-tão bom!" - Brittany gemeu ao sentir a lingua da amiga passear em seu pescoço.

Santana estava novamente tendo sensações correndo por todo seu corpo e gemeu alto ao colocar sua coxa no meio das pernas de Brittany e sentir que a loira estava molhada como na noite passada.

"- Britt-Britt, eu quero você tanto, e agora baby!". Santana sussurrou no ouvido da loira antes de descer para chupar o mamilo direito de Brittany e sua mão esquerda automaticamente fazer já o caminho conhecido ao clitóris da loira que gemeu alto o nome da morena.

Santana precisava sentir a amiga desesperadamente, ela deslizou dois dedos na vagina de Brittany sem parar o rastro de beijos e lambidas entre os seios e umbigo da loira. Ela manteve o ritmo de seus dedos entrando e saindo facilmente, pois Brittany mantinha seus quadris no alto pra dar um fácil acesso a sua amiga. Santana sentiu um forte puxão em seu cabelo ao lamber lentamente o clitóris de Brittany apreciar sabor, mas ela não sentiu dor, o puxão foi o sinal pra ela saber que estava fazendo o certo e ela abriu lambeu de volta mas dessa vez encaixando a boca inteira nos lábios de baixo de sua amiga causando um alto gemido de Brittany e um seu próprio por estar encantada com o sabor que ate então ela só tinha provado sobre seus dedos.

Santana aprofundava mais seus dedos e língua em Brittany ao sentir a loira rebolar os quadris em seu rosto, até que ela ouviu Brittany choramingar novamente seu nome e cair na cama da mesma forma que ela tinha feito na noite anterior. A morena sorriu ao ver a visão da loira respirando pesado e com cabelo colado por todo rosto, e seguiu lentamente fazendo um pequeno rastro de beijos ate chegar na boca da loira sugando os lábios rosa e aprofundando o beijo que Brittany demorou alguns minutos pra retribuir devido a exaustão.

"- Eu te amo (Kiss) muito!". Santana falou rindo e beijando a loira que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

Santana continuou fazendo carinho no braço da loira quando sentiu a respiração da amiga relaxar. Ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou Brittany dormindo suavemente, então ela decidiu levantar e ver como as coisas estavam na praia, não que ela acreditasse que algo ia estar diferente, pois ela tinha certeza que tinham sido esquecidas naquela ilha. Por um lado Santana estava feliz, pois ela não saberia mais viver longe de Brittany depois do que aconteceu nos últimos dias, pois ela sabia que o que ela sentia por Brittany era amor como o dos seus pais e dos próprios pais de Brittany, assim como ate Sra. Tortuguita tinha achado um namorado.

A palavra namoro a fez pensar se ela e Brittany eram namoradas, se Brittany queria ser a sua namorada. Santana devagar se afastou do corpo nu da amiga dando uma ultima olhada de admiração, e levantou-se caminhando pelo quarto a procura de sua camiseta. Depois de se vestir, Santana desceu as escadas e a primeira visão que teve foi a de Lord T sentado a observando sobre o baú velho.

Santana por algum motivo tinha certeza que o maldito gato tinha um pacto com o baú e de alguma forma eles se comunicavam. Ela deu um longo suspiro tentando tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça e caminhou em direção a porta da cabana pra sentir a maresia da manha que era uma das coisas que ela mais amava, depois de Brittany e claro.

Santana ficou em pé na varanda por um momento, se perguntando se ela pedisse Brittany em namoro ela teria resposta positiva, e de alguma forma ela queria poder dar algo a Brittany para poder fazer a pergunta. Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo miado de Lord T que ainda a encarava sobre o baú.

" - O que você que? Não vê que eu estou tentando resolver um problema aqui?". Santana respondeu o gato e revirando os olhos na sequencia por estar falando com o gato.

Santana suspirou novamente e caminhou de volta a cozinha para preparar o café da manha pra Brittany com todas as frutas que a loira amava cortadas em forma de cubinhos, estrelas e corações. Santana caminhou atrás da cabana pra colher algumas flores pra dar a Brittany e por um momento desejou ter algo que ela pudesse por as frutas e a flor e levar pra loira na cama.

" - O Bau! ". Santana pensou em voz alta, correndo em direção a cabana pra ver se la acharia o que queria.

Santana não se surpreendeu ao encontrar um pequeno vazo de vidro que ela poderia colocar as flores e uma espécie de bandeja de madeira pra poder colocar as frutas, mas outro objeto chamou a sua atenção. Dentro do baú havia um porta-retrato com uma foto de duas pessoas em preto e branco. Era um homem e uma mulher, não dava pra ver o rosto deles, mas eles estavam numa espécie de capela e o homem estava colocado um anel na mulher.

"- Casamento!". Santana falou em voz alta.

"- San?". Brittany gritou do andar de cima, fazendo Santana se assustar e guardar o porta-retrato de volta no baú.

" - Hey Britt-Britt, já estou subindo!". Santana respondeu se levantando e pegando o vaso e a bandeja. Ela foi ate a cozinha e encheu o vazo com um pouco de água que ficava armazenada numa caldeira, e colocou as flores na sequencia sobre a bandeja junto com o prato de frutas e subiu pro quarto.

"- Bom Dia dorminhoca!". Santana falou ao ver que a loira ainda estava nua e deitada de bruços com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. " - Olha o que eu trouxe!". Santana ajoelhou ao lado da cama e levantando a bandeja pra Brittany que ainda mantinha o sorriso feliz.

Santana colocou a bandeja sobre a cama e deu um beijo na boca da loira que puxou a morena pelo pescoço pra aprofundar o beijo.

" - Hey b-baby a bandeja vai virar se você m-me puxar a-assim!" Santana falou tentando manter os beijos e equilibrar a bandeja na cama com a força que Brittany a puxava pro beijo.

"- Hummm. Você acha que se treinarmos mais nosso momento carinho a gente fique menos esgotada San?". Brittany falou se virando lentamente pra ddas espaço pra Santana sentar ao lado dela.

" - N-não sei Britt-britt, mas a gente pode fazer um teste". Santana respondeu sentindo um pequeno arrepio no corpo ao imaginar ter seu momento carinho toda hora.

Santana assistiu Brittany pegar um espetinho de frutas e morder um pedaço de manga em formato de estrelinha. " - Humm a manga com formato de estrela e mais gostosa do que a com formato de cubinho San!" Brittany respondeu comendo outro pedaço.

Santana sorriu e lentamente se aproximou da loira passando a língua lentamente sobre os lábios rosas.

" - Humm, eu prefiro a manga que tem o seu gosto Britt-Britt!". Santana respondeu e beijou a loira novamente que aprofundou o beijo puxando a morena junto em cima de seu corpo.

O resto da manha passou tranquilamente, as meninas colocaram em teste praticar o momento carinho algumas vezes no dia e depois de algum tempo em todos os lugares possíveis sendo dentro da cascata o preferido de Santana e em cima da arvore o local preferido de brittany deixando Santana zangada sempre ao ter a sensação que cair de prazer tendo um momento carinho sobre a arvore não iria ser muito legal.

" Ahh San, por favor, é o meu cantinho carinho preferido!" . Brittany fazia beicinho pra Santana que estava sendo pressionada sobre uma arvore estando completamente nua.

"- M-mas Britt-Britt, eu não consigo me concentrar lá no alto, e também tem formigas e eu tenho certeza que o seu gato gordo estava outro dia lá em cima com a gente!". Santana falou tentando sair do aperto de Brittany e convencê-la que momento carinho em cima da arvore não seria legal.

/

E assim o tempo foi passando e mais três anos se passaram e o sentimento que Santana e Brittany sentiam uma pela outra foi aumentando. A rotina diária não era mais uma rotina diária, pois os desejos as faziam parar qualquer atividade pra poderem ter o seu momento carinho e ate as camisetas foram esquecidas sobre as cadeiras, pois elas não teriam que perder muito tempo tirando uma da outra então acharam melhor andar somente de topless.

Enquanto observava Brittany dormir sobre seu peito, Santana carinhosamente começou a passar os dedos pelos fios loiros e relembrou da fotografia que tinha visto dentro do baú. Ela tinha voltado a observar a foto algumas vezes no decorrer desses anos, e estava certa que o jeito que ela poderia fazer o pedido a Brittany seria casando. Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso ao imaginar ela colocando um anel no dedo de Brittany, e decidiu que iria fazer o pedido no momento que ela construísse algo parecido com o local da fotografia, pois se o baú tinha mostrado a foto a ela, seria o único jeito de poderem se casar. O anel ela secretamente já tinha feito com palha trançada e uma pequena pedrinha branca que ela tinha achado dentro de uma concha um dia que ela brincava de pega-pega com Brittany no mar, que ela amaldiçoou alto quando pisou na concha achando que era uma pedra, e quando a pegou pra atirar longe a concha se abriu em sua mão revelando a pedrinha que Santana ficou encantada e resolveu guardar sem Brittany perceber, pois nesse dia ela sabia que poderia usa-la para algo especial.

Santana aproveitava os momentos que Brittany estava empenhada na alimentação dos animais pra poder juntar material para a construção da capela que ela iria fazer o pedido de casamento, e quando ela tinha tudo separado ela resolveu procurar um local ideal. Santana estava tão empenhada que não percebia que dias estavam passando e ela passava horas longe de sua amiga deixando a loira triste por chegar a noite e estar cansada.

"- San?". Brittany chamou enquanto se arrastava nua sobre o corpo moreno embaixo de si.

" - Humm... e-eu t-o s-sono baby". Santana murmurou com um pequeno sorriso ao sentir a loira dando leves beijos em suas costas.

"- San (Kiss) eu quero (Kiss) você!". Brittany continuou.

"- Humm ... zzzzzzz!". Santana dormiu.

" - SANTANA! Você sempre esta com sono e sempre esta construindo aquela coisa e eu quero o nosso momento carinho agora!". Brittany gritou ao se levantar das costas de Santana que arregalou os olhos em surpresa com a fúria da amiga. "- O que tanto você faz lá atrás ? Você esta construindo um barco? Você vai embora como a Beiste? Você não me quer mais?". Ela continuou sobre lagrimas. "- E porque eu ainda não botei ovos se nos fazemos a mesma coisa que a Sra. Tortuguita e Sr. Turtle?" Brittany terminou e saiu da cama correndo em direção as escadas.

" Britt esper ... Britt?" Santana gritou e tentando se levantar ainda estando meio tonta de sono. "- Ovos?". Santana continuou caminhando as escadas tomando cuidado pra não cair. "- Brittany volte aqui agora?".

Ela abriu a porta da frente da cabana se deparando com o mar escuro e o vazio. Ela deu a volta ainda chamando por Brittany não a encontrando em nenhum lugar e o pânico começou a apertar dentro de seu peito.

" - Não, ela não iria la de novo! Brittany! Brittany eu espero que você ano tenha feito isso de novo!". Santana gritou agora irritada, ela por mais que amasse Brittany ela não saberia se a perdoaria por ir de novo aquela cachoeira. Ela começou a gritar por sua amiga de novo ate ouvir o miado de Lord T sobre a arvore.

" - Você sabe onde ela esta?" . Santana perguntou irritada a Lord t q miou em resposta.

" - Shh Lord T, não fale que estou aqui!". Brittany sussurrou de cima da arvore pensando que Santana não a ouviria.

O coração de Santana amoleceu ao ouvir a voz de Brittany e um enorme sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

" - Hey Britt-britt, eu sei que você esta por aqui baby!. Santana falou com a voz que usava quando eram pequenas e brincava de esconde-esconde.

" - Britt-Britt, eu conheço todos os seus esconderijos secretos, você não vai ficar ai muito tempo!". Santana falou andando em volta da arvore e sorrindo ao ouvir uma pequena risada da amiga.

" - Bom se você não vai sair, eu irei que ir ate você, pois eu sei onde você esta! E sabe porque Britt-Britt? Porque eu sou a campeã de todas as brincadeiras desta ilha!" Santana falava enquanto fazia um pequeno esforço pra subir na arvore que Brittany se encontrava fazendo a loira rir um pouco mais alto agora.

Santana levou alguns minutos pra subir e um enorme sorriso estava no seu rosto ao encontrar a loira sentada sobre um galho tentando esconder um sorriso.

" - Não falei que eu conhecia todos os seus esconderijos!". Santana falou e deu uma piscadela enquanto tentava achar um galho pra se apoiar e ficar no mesmo nível de Brittany.

" - Eu ainda estou brava com voce! Mas eu ainda quero muito nosso momento carinho!" Brittany falou com uma cara triste fazendo Santana rir.

"- Hey baby, me desculpa, eu sei que temos tipo pouco momento carinho, mas eu estou aqui pra isso agora ok?". Santana falou se apoiando nos galhos e se aproximando da loira que ainda tentava esconder seu sorriso.

"- M-mas você não gosta de momento carinho a-aqui em cima". Britanny tentava falar enquanto Santana lambia seu pescoço.

"- Uhummm, mas eu amo você Britt-Britt! E se você quer aqui em cima, então nos teremos nosso momento carinho aqui em cima!" Santana falou e juntou seus lábios no da loira a beijando profundamente arrancando um gemido alto da loira.

Santana lambia e chupava os lábios de Brittany e provava o céu da boca da amiga com a língua enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo da loira que ainda estava nua e apoiada sobre o tronco da arvore. Santana deslizou sua língua para o pescoço da loira e suas mãos estavam ocupadas massageando cada seio da amiga que gemia alto. Logo as mãos de Santana foram substituída por sua língua, que passeava felizmente pelos mamilos rosa. Santana gemia junto com Brittany ao sentir o corpo da loira automaticamente começar a balançar para o seu rosto a procura de atrito e sem demorar muito a morena desceu e lambeu o local que a loira mais necessitava.

" Unhhh san!" Brittany gemeu ao sentir a língua de Santana em seu clitóris.

" - Hummm!". Santana gemeu ao sentir o gosto de Brittany, ela nunca ia se cansar de provar a loira, ela sabia que seria dependente do sabor de Brittany para sempre.

Santana deslizou dois dedos dentro de Brittany sem afastar sua língua, fazendo a loira gritar alto seu nome e balançar mais e mais em seu rosto. Ela lambeu mais rápido e aprofundava mais seus dedos e logo sentiu que Brittany estava prestes a cair de seu momento, então ela apertou forte as coxas da loira no tempo suficiente pra segurá-la, pois ela sabia que Brittany estaria sem forças pra se firmar nos galhos.

Santana lentamente se levantou tendo o cuidado de não soltar sua amiga, pois a ultima coisa que ela queria era despencar da arvore junto com Brittany. Ela deu pequenos beijos no rosto da loira que respirava pesadamente e afastou um poucos os fios de cabelo esperando-a abrir os olhos. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso ao assistir o que ela causava a amiga e ela sabia que queria ter esses momentos para sempre.

" - Eu nunca vou ir embora Britt-Britt, eu nunca vou deixar de amar você!" Santana falou abraçando Brittany que a abraçou de volta ainda tentando recuperar o folego. " - O que eu estou construindo e algo muito especial pra você baby, mas ainda não esta pronto!" . Ela continuou se afastando um pouco do abraço e olhando nos olhos da loira que tinha um enorme sorriso e um olhar de puro encanto nos olhos.

" - Melhor momento carinho na arvore do mundo!". Brittany falou e sorriu sobre o ombro de Santana que riu junto.

" - Eu te amo"

" - Eu tambem te amo!"

" - Britt-Britt?. Santana perguntou ainda abraçada com a loira.

"- Humm?" . Brittany respondeu com um pequeno sorriso sentindo o corpo de Santana abraçado no seu.

" - O que você quis dizer sobre ovos?"

N/A - Entãoo .. é isso ... acredito que vocês saibam o q eu pretendo pro próximo capitulo ... e eu tb acho q será o ultimo dessa fase =) ...

Não se desesperem, eu irei fazer uma sequela (tenho ótimos planos pra isso) ... e tb irei logo postar a minha nova historia que acho q esta no ponto de ser um bom primeiro capitulo.

QQ sugestão, critica, já sabem TUMBLR ( naynaysominharivera)

Beijos e ate logo


	27. Chapter 27

Parte 27

"- ... Este é o Abecê, e esse é o Amoroso, esta é a Barrigudinha, este é o Sr. Beiste, e esta é a Santana". Brittany deu um enorme sorriso após apontar e nomear os 130 ovos de tartarugas enterrados na areia próximo ao mar.

"- V-você deu meu nome a um ovo de tartaruga Britt-Britt". Santana falou chocada ao ver a quantidade de ovos que Brittany tinha nomeado.

Após o momento carinho na arvore, Brittany fez questão de levar Santana pra conhecer os seus amigos que ainda não tinham nascido. Ela também explicou a Santana que Sra. Tortuguita sempre os colocava naquele local após o momento carinho com Sr. Turtlle deixando Santana de boca aberta e confusa.

"- Santana é o ovo mais bonito, tenho certeza que ela vai ser parecida com você San!". Brittany falou sorridente segurando o ovo e dando um pequeno beijo nele."- Você acha que vai demorar pra eu ter ovos também San? ". Brittany perguntou colocando o ovo de volta no buraco.

Santana que já tinha o rosto chocado, agora abria e fechava a boca varias vezes tentando encontrar palavras pra responder a pergunta de Brittany. Ela tinha certeza que pessoas não botavam ovos, mas não sabia como fazer Brittany entender.

"- H-uh, Britt-Britt, humanos não põe ovos". Santana falou gaguejando e se aproximando da loira ao perceber que o brilho que havia no olhar da menina havia desaparecido com suas palavras.

"- A-as pessoas tem bebês Britt-Britt! Quer dizer, assim como a sua mãe teve você e seus irmãos, e a minha mãe me teve!". Santana explicava enquanto trazia Brittany pra apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Santana não tinha certeza como que os bebes nasciam, mas ela sabia que não era através de ovos. Ela continuou a acariciar os cabelos da loira que ainda olhava atentamente os ovos na areia.

"- Eu quero ter um bebê com você San!". Brittany falou se levantando do ombro de Santana e voltando o brilho no olhar, mas logo desaparecendo de novo ao ver o choque no olhar da morena. "- Você não quer ter um bebê comigo San?". Brittany perguntou com os olhos lacrimejados.

"- O-o que? N-não! Q-quer dizer, sim, s-sim Britt-Britt, eu quero um bebê com você baby, claro que eu quero, eu quero tudo se for com você Britt-Britt!". Santana respondeu abraçando a loira e dando pequenos beijos no pescoço. Ela sentia que algo não estava certo em ter bebes com Brittany, mas não sabia o que poderia ser, mas ela não ia deixar a menina triste, elas iriam descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"- Humm, podemos ter nosso momento carinho agora?". Brittany falou dando espaço pra Santana aprofundar os beijos em seu pescoço.

"- Sempre (kiss) que (kiss) você (kiss) quiser (kiss) Britt (kiss)!". Santana falou entre beijos e deitando Brittany lentamente sobre a areia e subindo em seu corpo e a beijando profundamente na boca.

/

Algumas semanas se passaram e Santana tentava o máximo possível terminar de construir o local que faria o pedido de casamento pra Brittany e não ser ausente pra loira ao mesmo tempo. Ela agradecia sempre o fato de Brittany estar sempre entretida com as poucas tartarugas que permaneceram na praia após o nascimento, pois a maioria tinha ido em direção ao mar e não retornado mais, que segundo Brittany,ela e Sra. Tortuguita estaria numa espécie de luto, causando Santana sempre revirar os olhos e se dedicar ao seu trabalho.

"- Parece um palco!". Santana falou irritada ao finalizar sua obra.

Santana sentou emburrada ao ver que todo seu trabalho em construir uma capela para se casar com Brittany lembrava uma estrutura de carrossel. Era redondo e todo feito de bambu com pequenos degraus que ela havia coberto de pedrinhas coloridas. Ela havia enfeitado as laterais com folhas de bananeira trançadas e com flores em cada ponta. Ela tinha pedido pra Brittany não tentar espiar a surpresa e agora ela acreditava que Brittany iria odiar tudo isso. Ela olhou em volta percebendo que ventava muito, fazendo cair muitas folhas das arvores e levantar areia. Ela achou estranho, pois em todo esse tempo que estavam na ilha, ela não se lembrava de nenhuma mudança de tempo, assim ela se levantou e caminhou de volta a cabana para encontrar Brittany.

"- Britt-Britt?". Santana chamou pela loira não a avistando em qualquer lugar fora da cabana.

"- Aqui atrás!". Brittany gritou.

Santana caminhou em direção à cascata e logo avistou Brittany tentando carregar uma bacia cheia de água com as pequenas tartarugas dentro e correu ate a loira pra ajudar. Santana viu que a água da cascata tava mais forte do que o normal, e acreditou que Brittany havia tirado as tartarugas da casinha dentro da água pra elas não morrerem.

"- Hey baby, deixa que eu carrego, onde esta Lord T?". Santana perguntou a loira que tinha um olhar preocupado nos olhos enquanto caminhava em direção a cabana carregando a bacia.

"- Ele esta dentro da cabana, começou a ventar forte e a água começou a espirrar forte e eu não queria que elas se machucassem". Brittany falou olhando as tartarugas dentro da bacia.

"- Eu acho que vai chover Britt-Britt, entra na cabana com elas, que eu vou ver se ta tudo bem em volta ok?". Santana falou colocando a bacia na varanda e dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Brittany que acenou concordando.

Santana correu ate a praia pra verificar se os caranguejos estavam bem, pois as ondas também estavam forte, mas o canteirinho que eles viviam estava vazio. Santana olhou para o céu e ficou surpresa ao ver que estava metade azul e metade coberto de nuvem cinzas, como se estivessem em um conflito pra ver quem cobriria todo o céu.

O vento ficava cada vez mais forte, espalhando areia pra todo lugar e fazendo as arvores balançarem muito. Ela agradeceu por ter colhido frutas e legumes durante a manha antes de finalizar a construção da sua capela, pois se o vento continuasse assim seria impossível fazer alguma coisa fora da cabana.

Santana correu de volta à cabana, e logo avistou Brittany lutando pra fechar a janela do quarto de cima. Ela entrou e viu que a loira já tinha trancado tudo em baixo e logo tratou de subir as escadas pra ajudar.

"- Aqui Britt-Britt, segure esta que eu fecho a outra!". Santana falou enquanto tentava segurar a janela que batia fortemente devido ao vento.

Assim que elas trancaram a janela depois de algum esforço, elas deitaram na cama e deram risadas.

"Eu achei que a janela estava armando alguma coisa contra a gente San!". Brittany falou rindo e se aninhando no peito de Santana.

"- Vai vir uma chuva forte por ai, e a primeira desde que estamos aqui!". Santana falou recuperando o fôlego da luta com a janela e as risadas enquanto passava os dedos carinhosamente nos fios loiros de Brittany.

"- Eu acho que tem alguma briga no céu, as chuvas não são assim San!". Brittany falou bocejando, pois o cafuné que Santana estava fazendo estava lhe dando sono.

Santana ficou tentando decifrar o que Brittany tinha falado, ela sabia que essa ilha tinha muita coisa estranha, mas nunca nada apavorante como essa ventania tinha acontecido antes, nem mesmo a cachoeira que a água aparecia e sumia de repente assustava tanto. Ela suspirou querendo tirar esses pensamentos da mente, afinal poderia ser somente uma forte chuva vindo, assim ela se levantou um pouco e notou que Brittany tinha adormecido. Ela sorriu e se aconchegou de forma que pudesse ficar confortável e não acordar a loira em seu colo.

Já passava de quatro dias de chuva forte e vento, e as meninas estavam começando a entrar em pânico, pois a comida estava acabando e suas necessidades intimas como ir ao banheiro e tomar banho estava ficando desconfortável, pois a cada dia que passava ficava mais fora de controle enfrentar a chuva forte. Brittany estava preocupada com o casco das tartarugas secando, pois numa tentativa de abrir a porta pra pegar água da chuva o vento quase derruba ambas pela força.

Santana se preocupava com a alimentação de todos, as frutas e legumes estavam se acabando e ela tinha certeza que com a tempestade na ilha não havia nada inteiro sobre as arvores e a horta. Elas tentaram achar ajuda no Baú que pela primeira vez desde que o viram não passava de uma caixa de madeira velha vazia, fazendo com que elas se desesperassem.

"- A magia acabou San!". Brittany falou com lagrimas nos olhos segurando Lord T no colo que tinha um olhar perdido como se ele não soubesse mais o que fazer ou onde estava.

Santana tentou encontrar palavras pra confortar a loira, mas não encontrou nada que pudesse dizer, pois ela sabia que a amiga estava certa, alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo, e pela primeira vez elas poderiam estar em total perigo. Ela se aproximou de Brittany e a abraçou pra tentar animá-la, mas ambas foram surpreendidas por um alto relâmpago que fez com que elas gritassem e Lord T pulasse na cabeça de Santana a fazendo gritar mais ainda.

"- O que vamos fazer San?". Brittany perguntou tirando Lord T da cabeça de Santana que xingava o gato em voz baixa.

"- Nos ficaremos bem Britt-Britt, não se preocupe, eu irei enfrentar a chuva e tentar achar algo pra gente comer!". Santana falou dando um beijo na bochecha da loira.

"- N-não San, você não pode sair assim, a gente já tentou sair uma vez e não deu certo". Brittany choramingou.

"- Eu sei baby, mas nos tentamos sair juntas, dessa vez eu vou e você fica aqui me esperando ok?". Santana falou decidida.

"- N-não, não San, você não vai sozinha eu vou com você!". Brittany chorou abraçando a morena.

"- Hey, olhe pra mim, eu vou ficar bem ok? Eu não irei demorar! E se eu ver que esta ficando ruim, eu volto!". Santana falou apertando Brittany num abraço mais forte

"- Mas e se algo ruim acontecer, nos não temos mais magia e se eu te perder San, eu não vou agüentar, eu n-n ...". Brittany falava desesperada, mas foi cortada pelos lábios de Santana num beijo profundo.

Santana beijou Brittany de uma forma que demonstrasse todo o amor que ela tinha dentro de si, pra mostrar a loira que ela a amava e iria voltar, pois ela também sabia que não conseguiria viver sem Brittany.

"- Eu te amo Britt-Britt, muito, mais do que qualquer coisa que eu me lembre do mundo la de fora, mais que qualquer coisa que exista nesta ilha e mais que qualquer coisa que possa existir no nosso futuro, eu não seria capaz de fazer nada sem você na minha vida baby". Santana falou e deu outro longo beijo na loira na seqüência. "- Eu só vou procurar algo pra alimentar Lord T, as tartarugas e nós ok? Eu volto logo!". Ela falou e suspirou sobre o queixo de Brittany que estava chorando.

"- Eu também te amo San, muito!". Brittany ainda chorava.

Foi com muito esforço algum tempo depois que Santana saiu pela porta da cabana lutando contra a força do vento e da chuva. Ela entrou em pânico a imaginar ser levada pelo vento na frente de Brittany então ela pediu pra loira fechar a porta na hora que ela saísse. Ela se segurava com toda a força na grade da varanda que ela pela segunda vez agradeceu mentalmente a quem construiu algo tão forte. Ela foi se arrastando ate chegar às escadas que dava na praia, pois ela pretendia ir ate as arvores frutíferas mais baixas que ficavam próximo ao local que ela construiu a sua imitação de capela. Caminhar sobre a areia deu uma vantagem pra Santana, pois seus pés afundavam na areia devido a quantidade de água, dando certo equilíbrio a seu corpo.

Santana continuou caminhando com dificuldade, ela queria desistir, pois a força da chuva estava começando a machucar sua pele, porem a responsabilidade e sua promessa de proteger e cuidar de Brittany falou mais alto, ela tinha que continuar e conseguir um pouco de alimento para os próximos dias.

Uma forte rajada de vento fez com que Santana caísse e se agarrasse na areia e fazendo areia cobrir todo o seu cabelo. "- Merda". Ela xingou para o vento. Assim ela começou a engatinhar, sem desistir do caminho ate as arvores. Algumas lagrimas caiam de seus olhos na força que ela estava fazendo pra manter seu caminho contra o vento. "- E-eu não vou desistir, eu não posso!". Santana falava pra si mesmo enquanto ainda engatinhava sobre a areia. Ela ainda deu alguns passos em lagrimas, ate que de repente ela sentiu que não havia mais vento, e ao levantar suas mãos ela sentiu que a areia estava quente e seca.

"- Mas que merda é essa?". Santana perguntou se levantando e vendo que a parte da ilha que ela se encontrava, estava ensolarada e não parecia que a segundos atrás estava embaixo de uma tempestade. Ela voltou seu corpo olhando ao redor e gritou ao ver que atrás dela a outra parte da ilha ainda estava embaixo de uma tempestade.

"- Mas o que é isso?". Santana perguntou a si própria. Ela ainda estava chocada com a visão que tinha a sua frente, era como se ela tivesse em um universo paralelo, ou como se ela tivesse tendo uma visão de um futuro, pois ela estava parada e vendo a mesma ilha na mesma hora com tempos diferentes.

Ela não pensou duas vezes em passar pelo campo que dividia as duas partes da ilha em sol e chuva, ela não iria deixar Brittany assustada dentro da cabana sendo que do outro lado estava calmo e seguro, assim ela usou toda a sua força novamente pra caminhar ate a cabana, levando o mesmo tempo e a mesma dificuldade.

"- Britt-Britt abre a porta baby!". Santana gritou se segurando na porta que estava trancada. Ela imaginou que Brittany deveria ter colocado algo por trás para que o vento não abrisse.

Santana escutou um barulho de algo arrastando e logo a porta se abriu revelando Brittany sorridente com farelos de biscoito na boca.

"- San, eu estava tão preocupada, mas Mercedes me falou que logo você estaria de volta!". Brittany falou abraçando Santana que ainda estava chocada sobre o que tinha ocorrido na ilha para processar as palavras de Brittany.

"- Britt baby, vamos, temos que ir, la atrás não esta chovendo e ...". Santana parou de falar ao ver que Brittany não se movia e comia um biscoito.

"- Bri ... o que? O que você esta comendo Brittany?"Santana perguntou horrorizada.

"- É biscoito de leite, o mesmo que eu comi na cozinha de Mercedes, mas eu tinha esquecido!". Brittany falou sorridente.

Santana começou a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça. Era muita coisa pra ela processar, primeiro a ilha estava numa espécie de crise de dois tempos, agora Brittany estava na frente dela com a maior calma do mundo comendo biscoito de leite e falando numa tal de Mercedes que ela nunca ouviu falar na vida. Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça e suspirou prestes a falar alguma coisa, mas o miado de Lord T a fez virar seu olhar em direção a ele, e ao ver que o gato estava nos almofadões sentado no colo de uma menina que tinha aparentemente sua idade, Santana perdeu totalmente o som da voz.

_- Relaxe garota, eu irei explicar, mas não tenho muito tempo!. Falou Mercedes com uma voz culpada._

Santana abriu a boca e fechou varias vezes, ela acreditava que isso só poderia ser alguma visão como ela teve minutos antes, mas para sua surpresa ela sentiu Brittany segurar suas mãos apertado, e ela teve certeza pelo calor da mão de sua amiga que aquilo era real.

"- Eu queria ir atrás de você San, mas Mercedes falou que não podemos sair da cabana por enquanto, mas tudo ira ficar bem". Brittany falou ainda segurando as mãos da morena que ainda tinha a expressão de estar vendo um fantasma.

Santana segurou forte na mão de Brittany, pois ela sentia que se soltasse da loira no momento ela não ficaria em pé. Ela voltou seu olhar pros olhos azuis tentando acenar em concordância, mas não conseguiu, ela somente fechou os olhos e suspirou sentindo as gotas da chuva que escorriam pelo seu corpo causar um arrepio devido ao frio.

_- Eu não tenho muito tempo, minha avó esta enlouquecendo desde o dia que ela encontrou a Shannon, mas preciso que vocês não saiam da cabana até a chuva parar! Prometo que vocês irão ficar bem, e no baú terá alimentos para que não sintam fome! Agora eu preciso ir, mas quero que saibam que não me arrependo do que fiz, pois quando vi vocês duas naquele porto __eu tive certeza de que uma pertenceria a outra (…) eternamente. E esse tempo que vocês viveram aqui na ilha, duas crianças brincando de amar, sem ao menos saber ao certo o que fazer. Sem saber se fazem o certo, só sabendo que amam. E amam numa intensidade que ninguém entendera. Inofensiva e inexperiente, sem se importar com nada além de amar. __ Tentei fazer a minha avó entender, mas ela não quis saber, e quebrou o meu encanto, logo vocês terão a vida normal que ela acredita que vocês teriam que ter. Mas eu quero que vocês saibam que vocês são normais, independente do que digam!". Mercedes terminou de falar e se levantou dando um pequeno cafuné na cabeça de Lord T, e na seqüência caminhou sentido a porta saindo da cabana sem dar nenhuma chance para que Santana ou Brittany falassem alguma coisa._

"Miauuuu". Foi único som que fez com que as meninas saíssem do estado de choque depois de ouvir as palavras de Mercedes. Brittany se afastou de Santana para ir ate a porta tentar ver se via a menina misteriosa.

"- Ela sumiu San, e parou de chover forte!". Brittany falou da porta pra Santana que ainda estava paralisada no mesmo local desde que tinha entrado na cabana pra buscar Brittany para irem à parte da ilha que não estava chovendo.

"- Venha San, você precisa se trocar!". Brittany falou puxando Santana pelo braço e caminhando sentido a escada.

Santana ainda não tinha falado uma palavra, ela aceitou ser levada ao quarto por Brittany, ela deixou que a loira tirasse sua roupa e enxugasse seu corpo e cabelo. Ela simplesmente ficou la parada tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. As palavras de Mercedes não saiam de sua cabeça, desde o inicio era para ela estar naquela ilha com Brittany e desde o começo estava preparado para elas se apaixonarem. Santana se sentia traída, enganada, ela sentiu que roubaram a sua vida. Lagrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos, mas ela não teve forças pra enxugar.

" - San baby, olha pra mim?". Brittany segurava o rosto de Santana com as duas mãos querendo que a morena desse algum sinal.

" - San por favor, fale comigo, você esta me assustando baby". Brittany começou a chorar por não conseguir a atenção de Santana.

Santana ouvia o choro de Brittany, e sentiu vontade de conforta-la e desabafar tudo o que estava sentindo, mas suas lagrimas e a fraqueza que ela sentia não a ajudava nesse momento, fazendo com que Brittany chorasse mais e a abraçasse com forca sussurrando que iria ficar tudo bem. E assim elas ficaram por mais um tempo ate que não haviam mais lagrimas.

/

N/A: Sei que falei que esse seria o ultimo capitulo, mas decidi dividir ele em dois rs ... que estarei postando no sabado a noite junto com o primeiro capitulo da minha segunda fic Uma Linda Mulher ...

Se acharem q faltou algo não explicado por Mercedes nesse capitulo, fiquem tranquilos e me perguntem suas duvidas, que responderei na sequela desta fic q esta ficando muito legal já kkkkk ... adivinhem quem ira tirar elas da ilha? =D

Beijoss e qq já sabem tumblr ( naynaysominharivera )


	28. Chapter 28

Parte 28 - Final

Santana não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado na posição em que estava, ela só sentia os braços de Brittany em volta de si, e uma pequena voz fraca sussurrando palavras que não entravam em sua cabeça, pois ela ainda estava com todas as informações que Mercedes tinha falado passeando em seus ouvidos.

"- San baby, deita um pouco, eu vou cuidar de você!". Brittany sussurrou e tentou levar Santana em direção a cama.

Santana sentiu Brittany a levar delicadamente pra cama e ajudá-la a se deitar e na sequencia sentiu um lençol cobrir seu corpo e só assim percebeu que seu corpo estava arrepiado de frio. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que todos os acontecimentos do dia se apagassem durante seu sono e a única coisa que ela sentiu antes de dormir foi o corpo de Brittany se aconchegar ao seu e ouvir as palavras da loira dizendo que a amava.

Santana acordou com o barulho dos pássaros fora da cabana, e ao abrir os olhos foi recebida com o forte sol que entrava pela janela do quarto. Logo os acontecimentos do dia anterior passaram como um flash pela sua mente e ela se perguntou se teria sido um sonho, pois o sol brilhava do lado de fora. Ela sentou-se na cama e olhou ao seu lado encontrando o espaço de Brittany vazio, e lembrou que a loira tinha se aconchegado ao seu corpo na noite anterior fazendo-a sorrir. Santana passou as mãos pelos cabelos e enrugou a testa ao sentir que ele estava cheio de areia. Ela se levantou e foi ate a janela, vendo que o mar estava calmo e o sol brilhante. Ela relembrou novamente as palavras de Mercedes, e como sua vida tinha corrido ate aquele momento, ela se perguntou como teria sido a sua vida se o navio não tivesse afundado e se ela não tivesse parado nesta ilha com Brittany e Beiste. Ela se imaginou chegando a Nova York e se despedindo de Brittany e seguindo pra casa de sua Abuela, e vivendo a sua vida sem a loira ao lado. Santana sentiu uma dor no peito ao imaginar viver todo esse tempo sem sua amiga, sem seu amor, pois ela amava Brittany e somente em pensar que se Mercedes não tivesse feito algo pra uni-las, ela começou a se desesperar.

"- Brittany? Britt?". Santana gritou e correu em direção à escada a procura de Brittany, ela ficou tão perdida em seus pensamentos que ela percebeu que a única coisa que era de verdade esse tempo todo era o amor que ela sentia pela loira.

"- Britt? Britt ...". Santana gritava enquanto descia a escada, mas seu coração acalmou quando ela teve a visão da loira na cozinha cortando algumas frutas.

"- Hey san, Bom Dia, eu e Lord T queríamos te fazer uma surpresa de café da manha, mas eu não sei cortar as frutas bonitas como você!". Brittany falou fazendo beicinho no meio de uma cozinha bagunçada e toda suja de fruta, da tentativa de cortar tudo em forma de desenho fazendo com que a morena abrisse um enorme sorriso vendo a cena.

Santana sorriu correu em direção a loira e dando-lhe um beijo profundo. A única coisa que ela tinha a certeza é que ela amava Brittany, e ninguém iria dizer o contrario. Ela queria passar o resto da sua vida com Brittany, pois ela era a sua própria vida. Ela se afastou um pouco do beijo somente para que pudesse recuperar o fôlego e logo voltou a encher o rosto da loira de beijo a fazendo rir.

" - E-eu achei que fazer café da manha s-seria uma ótima surpresa San, mas esse beijo foi " uauu"!. Brittany tentava segurar o fôlego e sorria ao mesmo tempo sentindo Santana beijar seu pescoço.

" - Casa comigo?" . Santana perguntou seria, se afastando somente o necessário para olhar direto nos olhos de brittany.

" - Casa comigo Britt-Britt? Hoje, agora?". Santana perguntou de novo agora segurando o rosto da loira que parecia chocada com as duas mãos.

"- Eu te amo Brittany, e hoje mais do que nunca eu tenho certeza que eu quero passar todos os dias da minha vida com você, você é tudo pra mim Britt-Britt". Santana falou um pouco mais desesperada ao não ter recebido a resposta de Brittany ainda. Ela se perguntava agora em pânico se a loira não a amava mais de volta, se em algum momento depois do aparecimento estranho de Mercedes, se algo tinha mudado em sua mente, Santana estava preste a chorar quando a resposta de brittany veio.

" - Eu também te amo San, e eu também quero passar todos os dias da minha vida com voce, e se casar significa isso se tornar realidade, eu aceito me casar com voce san, mas eu acho que devemos tomar café primeiro, Lord T teve trabalho em me ajudar a escolher as frutas que a chuva não estragou". Brittany falou com um sorriso e colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Santana que sorria e tinha pequenas lagrimas de felicidade em seus olhos.

"- Eu te amo tanto Britt".

" - Eu também te amo San!".

/

Logo após elas comerem suas frutas do café da manha, Santana falou que elas tinham que se preparar para o casamento, como tomar banho e colocar roupas, já que elas estavam acostumadas a andar somente de topless, fazendo com que Brittany surtasse ao perceber que casar era um grande evento, e ela ainda não tinha feito o convite oficial a Sra. Tortuguita e família e Lord T, fazendo Santana revirar os olhos e dizer que a pessoa mais importante que teria que estar no casamento eram elas que iriam se casar.

Santana ao ver que não teria sucesso em convencer Brittany do contrario, resolveu antecipar as coisas e prometeu convidar a todos e iria ate leva-los ao local do casório, que Brittany deu saltos de alegria ao saber que a surpresa que Santana construiu durante esse tempo tinha algo a ver com o casamento.

" - Eu te espero lá Britt-Britt, não demora baby!". Santana falou com um grande sorriso e deixando a cabana com algumas pecas de roupa em um braço e Lord T em outro, deixando a cabana para Brittany poder se arrumar.

Ela caminhou ate a cascata e resolveu tomar um banho e tirar toda aquela areia da cabeça, afinal casar com o cabelo duro de areia não seria certo, ela queria estar perfeita pra casar com o amor da sua vida.

" - O que você esta olhando? Eu sei que você mantinha contado com aquela menina!" . Santana falou para Lord T que a observava entrar na cascata. Ela entrou embaixo da cascata e a visão de Lord T sentado no colo de Mercedes veio a sua mente, mas logo ela tratou de pensar em outra coisa, pois ela estava prestes a se casar com Brittany e elas ia ficar juntas para sempre.

Ela lentamente saiu da água e sentou sobre as pedras pra pentear seu cabelo, e na sequencia se levantou para se enxugar e colocar um dos vestidos que estava dentro do baú no dia que Brittany desejava brincar de teatro e fazer vários números diferentes com musica. Era um vestido simples, era branco de alça, e lembrava uma saída de praia com pequenos detalhes de flores cor de rosa bordado. Ela deixou o cabelo solto e somente colocou uma flor rosa atrás da orelha para combinar com o vestido.

Algum tempo depois ela já tinha levado as tartarugas e Lord T ate a sua capela que ainda estava na mesma situação, pois naquela parte da ilha não tinha caído a tempestade dos dias anteriores. Ela arrumou alguns pequenos detalhes em volta da capela, e sua ansiedade estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos ao esperar Brittany.

"- Hoje é um dia especial Santana! Nada pode dar errado, mesmo que aquela maluca da Mercedes apareça em cima de uma arvore, ela não vai estragar o meu casamento!". Santana falava pra pequena tartaruga em seu colo, que Brittany tinha nomeado de Santana ainda dentro do ovo. Ela por um momento se lembrou do dia que a maioria das tartarugas foram embora no mar ao nascer, ficando apenas cinco dos filhotes juntamente com Sra. Tortuguita e Sr Turtle. Ela sorriu ao lembrar que a tristeza de Brittany pela partida das tartarugas passou logo ao ver que a pequena Santana tinha ficado, levando a dizer que nada no mundo poderia ser mais feliz do que duas Santana.

"- Você não se parece comigo, eu sou mais legal e mais bonita!". Santana falou olhando nos olhos da pequena tartaruga e revirou os olhos ao perceber que ainda estava falando com um animal.

"- E é por isso que eu amo você!". Brittany falou tímida encostada numa arvore observando Santana que de repente sentiu o coração disparar ao ver a loira que tinha um vestido parecido com o que estava usando, mas ele tinha as flores azuis da cor do céu, azul da cor dos olhos de Brittany. O cabelo dela também estava solto,somente com a franja presa numa das tiaras que a loira fazia nos momentos livres. Santana lentamente colocou a pequena tartaruga Santana próximo as outras e caminhou lentamente ate a arvore que Brittany estava encostada.

"- Eu também te amo Britt-Britt! Você esta linda!". Santana falou com um sorriso no rosto ao segurar Brittany pela cintura.

"- Eu amei a surpresa!". Brittany falou abraçando Santana e observando a estrutura que Santana tinha construído pro casamento.

"- Era pra ser uma capela, mas parece um palco!". Santana falou revirando os olhos e se afastando um pouco da loira pra também olhar sua obra.

"- Está lindo San, não acho que teríamos outro lugar legal pra casar, podemos ate fazer um show depois se quisermos, e também é um lugar que ainda não tivemos o nosso momento carinho!". Brittany falou na relha de Santana que deu risada ao comentário da loira.

"- Então não vejo a hora de experimentar, mas antes ... vem cá!". Santana falou tímida e puxou Brittany pela mão a guiando em direção a sua capela. Elas subiram os degraus de pedrinhas coloridas e ficaram uma de frente pra outra no centro da capela. Brittany olhava encantada o local que Santana tinha construído, todos os detalhes decorados com flores coloridas e abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver que Santana tinha feito tudo pra esse momento especial.

Santana observava a loira e seu coração batia acelerado pois o grande momento tinha chegado e ela não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer, a única certeza que ela tinha era que ela queria Brittany na vida dela para sempre, pois o amor que ela sentia era maior do que qualquer palavra.

" - Ficou lindo San, eu me sinto como se estivesse num lugar mágico e isso me faz sentir especial". Brittany falou ainda olhando todos os detalhes em volta.

" - É porque você é especial Britt-Britt, e eu sou capaz de tudo pra fazer você sempre se sentir assim, pois eu te amo e eu quero te ter ao meu lado todos os dias da minha vida, pois dói quando eu imagino ter passado qualquer momento da minha vida sem você junto comigo .. E-eu, eu q-quero me casar com você Britt-Britt, você que se casar comigo?" Santana chorou nas palavras finais e tremia levemente ao segurar um pequeno anel de cipó trançado que tinha uma pequena pedrinha branca amarrada a ele, qual a morena havia achado dentro de uma concha do mar, fazendo os olhos de Brittany brilhar ao ver a pedrinha diferente.

" - Sim, sim, eu quero me casar com você San, eu não sei direito o que casar quer dizer , mas se for fazer você ser só minha eu me caso com você todos os dias ...". Brittany falou ainda sorridente, mas foi cortada pelo beijo que Santana lhe deu.

Elas se beijaram e sorriam para o beijo como se fosse pela primeira vez e nesse momento a única coisa em suas mentes era que uma pertencia a outra e nada iria atrapalhar isso. Santana lentamente correu suas mãos pelo corpo de Brittany e devagar começou a puxar o corpo da loira para que pudessem se deitar no chão ainda sem quebrar o beijo.

"- E-eu te amo, e eu te q-quero, agora!". Santana falou sobre o pescoço da loira que gemia com o contato.

"- E-eu sou s-sua San ... O-ohhh". Brittany gemeu ao sentir a mão de Santana passar os dedos lentamente em seu sexo.

Santana gemia junto com Brittany, ela estava feliz que loira era dela e somente dela, e ela precisava sentir sua esposa de todas as formas nesse momento, assim ela lentamente puxou o vestido por cima do corpo de Brittany que se ergueu por um segundo facilitando o tirar mais rápido. Ela ficou de joelhos e observou por um minuto o corpo da loira a sua frente e sorriu ao saber que era tudo seu.

" - Você é tão linda Britt-Britt, e você é minha!" Santana falou e retirou seu próprio vestido o deixando de lado e lentamente deito por cima da loira gemendo ao sentir seus corpo nus juntos. Ela beijou a loira na boca profundamente arrancando um alto gemido da menina ao esbarrar seu joelho em seu centro molhado.

" - S-san eu preciso de você d-dentro de mim!" . Brittany gemeu e puxou Santana para outro beijo.

" - E-eu (Kiss) a-antes (Kiss) q-quero (Kiss) f-fazer (Kiss) i-isso (Kiss)" . Santana gemia ao lentamente beijar o caminho da boca de Brittany, descendo ao seu pescoço, seios, estomago e finalmente chegando ao centro molhado da loira dando um beijo e lentamente passando sua língua em todo o local, causando a loira automaticamente gemer alto levantar o quadril querendo mais contato.

" - Humm ...". Santana gemia ao passear com sua língua por todo o centro de Brittany.

" - Oh m-meu .. S-san oh-h!" Brittany gemia balançando seu quadril mais rápido, o que incentivou Santana lamber mais rápido e acrescentar um dedo e depois outro seguindo o movimento da loira.

Santana se sentia realizada ao ouvir os gemidos da loira e aumentou mais o movimento de seus dedos , subindo lentamente para que pudesse ver a hora que Brittany chegasse ao seu momento de prazer. Ela deu um beijo de boca aberta na loira que foi bem no momento que ambas desabaram e juntamente tentavam recuperar o fôlego.

"- Uauu!". Brittany falou após algum tempo ainda respirando irregular fazendo Santana sorrir.

" - Vamos Britt-Britt, vamos pra casa!". Santana falou se levantando um poço ficando de forma que ela estava apoiada sobre o estomago de Brittany, sorrindo pra loira.

" - Mas eu quero fazer isso com você também". Brittany falou fazendo beicinho já sendo puxada por Santana.

" - Esse so foi o comeco Britt-britt, quando chegarmos na cabana podemos continuar e você pode fazer em mim!". Santana falou timidamente vendo que Brittany tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto. " - E nada vai atrapalhar a gente". Ela continuou enquanto puxava Brittany para que subissem a escada da varanda, mas parou ao ver que a loira não estava prestando atenção em suas palavras.

" - Hey Britt- Britt, o que houve baby?". Santana perguntou ao ver que a loira olhava distante em direção ao mar.

" Um barco!". Brittany respondeu depois de alguns segundos, fazendo com que Santana olhasse chocada na direção onde a loira estava apontando.

FIM

/

N/A Bom pessoal espero que essa ultima parte não desagrade vocês rs ... mas não desanimem, irei continuar ... logo após alguns capítulos da minha nova fic que estara logo menos disponível para leitura.

Respondendo algumas duvidas que explicarei bem melhor na parte II dessa historia, quero lembrar a vcs que esta é uma historia PDV da Santana, então pode ficar meio confuso mesmo a aparição da Mercedes na cabana do nada e Brittany relembrando a memória do encontro ( mas tudo fará sentido na parte II) ... mas so uma dica, a Mercedes por ter a mesma idade das meninas e sendo de uma familia de pessoas que mexem com magia negra, pode ter feito por conta própria algo que levasse Santana e Brittany aquela ilha rsrs ...

Ate breve, e obriga por acompanharem s2


End file.
